Doctor Who: Return of Dalek Sec
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: The Doctor and Nightshade are given a mission by the Dalek Emperor to stop Dalek X with the help of Dalek Sec. (A few chapters will take place within the Marvel and Transformers universes) 3rd in the Infinity Avengers series
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who: Return of Dalek Sec**

 **Sequel to Captain America: The Night Wars. The Doctor and Nightshade are given a mission by the Dalek Emperor to stop Dalek X with the help of Dalek Sec.**

Chapter 1: The TARDIS

The Doctor fiddled with the controls of the TARDIS. He was still mourning the loss of both Clara and River. He thought that years of having the same thing being repeated would become easier with time but his two hearts still ached with pain. Looking at the controls one last time he thought of what he was going to do next. There were always planets to safe. There were always evil monsters to fight. He could always find where Missy had disappeared to or he could stop the Daleks from taking over the universe again. There was always going back to UNIT to see if they needed his help but they had Nightshade with them for now. He could always meet up with Captain Jack Harkness and see how Torchwood was after Miracle Day as it was dubbed. He didn't care what it was he just needed to find something to do to take his mind off things.

The lights dimmed and the TARDIS shock violently. The Time Lord struggled to regain his balance as the TARDIS was lifted off the ground. Running to the controls he flicked switches and pushed buttons in hopes of kicking the TARDIS back to life but nothing happened. The TARDIS was shut down and he couldn't do anything to break free of the thing technology that was advanced enough to keep the TARDIS at bay. Running from one side of the controls to the other he tried to break free of the hold. "What's wrong?" he shouted at the controls hoping that would be enough to get his ship to come back to life. The TARDIS moaned and groaned as the alien technology lifted her off the ground and away from where he had landed in the outskirts of London.

Rubbing his hand through his grey hair he thought of what else could cause a problem like this. This had happened before when UNIT had taken the TATDIS to the middle of London. The Daleks when they moved Earth to the other side of the universe had done frozen the TARDIS as they transported it to the Crucible. He hoped that it was not Kate again. She had developed a bad habit of picking the TARDIS up whenever he was still inside and dropping him in the middle of a problem that UNIT had stumbled upon.

The TARDIS suddenly trembled about again as it was placed _gently_ on the ground. The Doctor from the force of the landing landed on his bum. A second later he heard metal clanking against metal from outside as something landed. Slowly getting back to his feet the Doctor regained his balance as he heard something approaching from outside. The door was swung open with its distinctive creak. The Doctor watched as a familiar figure walked into the control room of the TARDIS. "Nightshade!" the Doctor said when Nightshade stopped just before him. "Why can't you just phone ahead like a normal person!" he shouted as he stepped up towards the controls of the TARDIS. Everything was back to normal.

"Sorry, Doctor but this was the only way I could get your attention!" she replied taking another step into the TARDIS. "After all you never answer your phone!"

The Doctor folded his arms as he regarded Nightshade. She had not changed since the last time he had seen her which was when the Daleks had moved Earth to the Medusa Cascade. "I see that you are still wearing that hat?" he asked pointing at the Victorian styled pirate hat that sat at an angle on her head that covered the left side of her face. He saw her offended look at his comment but he carried on talking, "What are you doing here, Nightshade?" he asked her keeping his armed folded. The only time that he ever saw Nightshade was when something bad was going to happen. She was like a bad magnet just like him when it came to adventures.

Nightshade looked anywhere but at the Doctor as she tried to think of what she could tell him. "What can I say?" she asked rubbing her jaw with her hand, "A god from Ancient Egypt has returned and Leatherback has escaped from a UN base in New York! That's the sort version!" she finally said leaving out the details of the fight they had with Seth along with his powers. She didn't want to tell the Doctor that she got beaten by a creature that didn't have all of its powers it would damage her pride to much.

The Doctor didn't look to impressed with her. "No!" he said glaring at her. He was keeping a good distance away from her. He may have seen her as a friend but she was dangerous.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She was glaring at him now. Her unusual eyes were slowly beginning to glow. "Doctor if I told you everything that has happened we will be here for a year! That is the basics of the entire thing. The rest is classified information, Doctor that not even I can part! All I can tell you is that Edward and Julian are tracking Leatherback done as we speak with Captain America helping them!" she continued to explain to the Doctor. Her eyes slowly dimmed down back to being human rather than changing into her strange eyes that had no pupils.

The Doctor was still not impressed as he watched her. Nightshade was holding back information and he knew it. He just needed to find a way to get the information out of her, and that was easy said than done. Nightshade was known for keeping information under lock and key, very much like him and Jack Harkness. "What are you not telling me?" he asked hoping that the direct route would make her spill the information that she was keeping.

Nightshade shock her head as a response. A smile crept onto her face as she took in what the Doctor said. "You know this regeneration is a lot angrier than any of your past regenerations well except Captain Grumpy as you yourself put it!" she said looking at the floor and her new converse that she had just bought as her old boots were starting to fall apart after years of being warn long hours of the day. "And nice try but I am still not saying anything!" she said focusing on her sword on her belt.

"Damn!" he said under his breath as he took a step back. "It was worth a shot!" he said from where he was standing beside the controls of the TARDIS. "You normally don't talk to me after the Moment during the Time War! So, what is it?" he asked her as he put his hands in his pockets. He smiled when he saw Nightshade's stance relax. He was getting somewhere with her. "So, what's on your mind that you had to shut down the TARDIS and transport her somewhere else?" he asked keeping his hands in his pocket.

Nightshade looked back up at him from studying her converse. "I am not sure yet, but I have a strange feeling that Seth's return is only the beginning! And I was hoping that you might have seen something or heard something!" she replied to him as she knew that it was the only way to get the angry Time Lord to help her.

"What sort of things, Nightshade? You really are not helping me here!" he shouted at the shape shifter who had fought alongside him during the Time War.

"I am not sure! That is why I am asking you? I mean you are all over the place in time and space while I am just here on Earth. The only time I have travelled to another world was for some beat that I lost to Edward who said that I had to have some time off! But I only got in the middle of some Dalek Hunt!" she said remembering that adventure that nearly cost the Moonray.

The Doctor kept his hands in his trouser pocket as he regarded Nightshade who stood across from him. "What are you hoping to hear, Nightshade?" he asked her. Nightshade shrugged her shoulders. "I have heard that the Daleks have been acting strange for a while! I don't know what but the Dalek Emperor is planning something since Dalek X has gone rouge!" the Doctor replied to Nightshade.

"Dalek X? You mean the Dalek Devil? I thought he was destroyed during the second year of the Time War?" she asked him as she finally looked back at him. The Doctor nodded his head making Nightshade snarl in response. Her teeth sharpened as well as her fingers that became sharp claws. The Doctor took a step back. He had seen Nightshade change form before but never this slowly before. "What is Dalek X after? I mean he has his own private fleet and he is even feared by the Dalek Emperor! And trust me Doctor the Dalek Emperor doesn't scar easy!" she said as her teeth slowly returned to their human state and her claws returned to being fingers. She saw the strange look the Doctor was given her and said, "I'm calm! I just was not expecting to hear that name again for some time is all!"

Nodding his head in understanding he continued, "Whatever Dalek X is after it cannot be good if the Dalek Emperor has plucked Dalek Sec from the Asylum before it was blown up the Dalek Parliament!" he said looking at the TARDIS controls. He heard a hissing come from Nightshade. "Nightshade please calm down! Your making me think that all Undead creatures are just a bunch of monster from Hollywood films!" he shouted at her which caused Nightshade to look at him confused.

"I am not hissing, Doctor!" she said as she reached for the handle of her sword. "That sounded like-" she stopped herself as the entry TARDIS shock and trembled. The dim lights got dimmer as the TARDIS left the ground of the field that Nightshade had dropped him off when she took control of the TARDIS from inside the Moonray. The Doctor grabbed the controls to stop him from falling again. Nightshade's hand held the door frame with her claws digging deep into the frame.

The shaking stopped and the two occupants of the TARDIS let go of holding on. Nightshade had to tug her claws out of the frame as they slowly returned to being human fingers.

"That is never good!" The Doctor said as he straightened his back.

"DOCTOR! SURRENDER YOURSELF TO THE MIGHT OF THE DALEK EMPIRE!" boomed a Dalek from outside the TARDIS.

Nightshade glared at the Doctor. "You had to say that, didn't you?" she snarled at him from where she was still standing by the door.

The Doctor shrugged as he approached her. "Well let's see what is outside!" he said as a big smile appeared on his aged face as he walked to open the door only for Nightshade to grab his shoulder and fling him away from the wooden door with inhuman strength. "What's that for?" he shouted from where he was on the floor as Nightshade towered above him.

Growling at the Time Lord Nightshade couldn't help but feel her anger building up. "You know damn well, Doctor!" she snarled at him flexing her fingers that were once again turning into claws as she could no longer control her rage. "On the other side of those doors in an entire Dalek Fleet that have one thing in their mind!" she snarled as she tried to calm herself down. "Exterminating you!"

"DOCTOR LEAVE THE TARDIS NOW AND YOU WILL NOT BE EXTERMINATED!" boomed the Dalek from outside in the Dalek's saucer.

Nightshade shock her head as the Doctor got back to his feet. "Come on Nightshade! It's an adventure!" he said as he walked past her to the door. Rolling her eyes, she followed the Time Lord towards the door as he opened it. The two stepped out into the Dalek saucer to see that they were heavily outnumbered by a great number of Daleks that all had their weapons trained on them.

The found themselves in a massive round room within the Dalek's flagship. The room was bronze like everything else in the flagship. Within the round room was over a thousand Daleks who were watching the Doctor and Nightshade's every move. The room that was being used as the Dalek Emperors throne room was big enough that it had enough room for the Moonray to be in with without space being affected. Approaching the two were the human slaves of the Daleks. A blue light glowed from their foreheads and they wore armour that was like the Dalek's casing. In front of them was a White Dalek. The White Dalek was in front of all too familiar Dalek.

"BOW TO THE DALEK EMPEOR, DOCTOR!" the white Dalek Boomed from where it hovered beside the massive pyramid shaped figure that was the Dalek Emperor. The other Daleks in the ship began to chant, "ALL HAIL THE DALEK EMPEOR!" repeatedly.

The Doctor stared at the massive Dalek Emperor. "An adventure you say?" he heard Nightshade hiss from behind him, "I can't wait to see where this leads too! Maybe the brig of this ship?" she hissed as she came to his side. She had let go of her sword knowing that it was no point having it in her hand.

The Doctor smiled, "I bet it's a lot better than filling in paperwork for UNIT!" he laughed as two Daleks glided silently towards them.

"If we make it out of this Doctor I am going to kill you!" she snarled through bared teeth as the human servants removed her weapons and the belt that kept them close to her. Another human slave went to the Doctor and removed his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and walked to the other side of the grand hall that they were in. The floor under both the TARDIS and the Moonray lowered as the two ships disappeared. "Yeah, we are so dead!" she snapped folding her arms across her chest as she glared at the Doctor.

"Come on Nightshade this is what we are used to!" the Doctor laughed as the Dalek Emperor focused on him. "So why have you called me and my companion here?" he asked the menacing figure that was the Dalek Emperor. He smiled when he heard Nightshade mutter something in a quiet voice that he could not truly hear.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP, DOCTOR!" the Dalek Emperor boomed causing the Doctor and Nightshade to exchange looks before looking back at the Dalek Emperor. "BRING HIM IN!" the Emperor boomed causing every Dalek to turn their attentions away from the Doctor and Nightshade as a Dalek in black casing hovered towards them with two Daleks on either side of him.


	2. Chapter 2 Daleks Plead for Help

Chapter 2: Daleks Plead for Help

The Doctor and Nightshade both looked at the approaching Dalek. The Dalek that was approaching them was the only Dalek in a black casing. The last time that they had seen a black Dalek was during the Time War. The most famous black cased Dalek was the leader of the Cult of Skaro, but he was dead. The Doctor had seen it himself. It glided towards the Doctors side before turning around to face the towering figure that was the Dalek Emperor. "I AM READY TO SERVE!" the Dalek boomed as its eye stock lowered and then rose back up as he respected the Dalek Emperor.

The white Dalek Supreme that was beside the Dalek Emperor kept a close eye on the black Dalek. The much larger Dalek of the New Empire had heard what had happened by the order of the Emperor. He was surprised that the Dalek Time Controller had been able to find the black Dalek in the Dalek Asylum just as the Dalek Prime Minster had informed the Emperor that he was going to blow up the planet that was where the Dalek was. The Time Controller was quick to get the Dalek off the world before it was blown up by the Prime Minister's fleet. This Dalek that the Emperor had summoned was a time anomaly that could damage everything that the Daleks stood for.

The Dalek Emperor unaware of the Dalek Supremes thoughts of the summoned Dalek studied the black Dalek before his eye stock moved to the Doctor. "EVERYTHING HAS BEEN PREAPRED FOR YOU DOCTOR!" he boomed at the Time Lord. "YOU WILL LEAVE AS SOON AS YOU POSSIBLE!" he boomed at the Doctor who was not really listening to anything that he was saying. The Time Lord was too busy staring at the black Dalek as if he had ever seen a ghost.

Nightshade however was glaring at the Kaled Mutant that was floating in the tank filled with the nutrient filled tank that was under the massive domed head. "Why should we help you?" she snarled at the small creature that was inside the massive pyramid shaped Dalek, "I mean we would rather destroy each other than help!" she snarled in response. She was still looking for a way out of the throne room of the Dalek Emperor. She knew that there was a slim chance of both her and the Doctor getting out. She had a bad feeling that both the TARDIS and Moonray will both be guarded by Daleks who had the order to shoot them on sight.

The white Dalek Supremes domed head turned from studying the black Dalek to Nightshade. "YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONGE, NIGHTSHADE OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" he shouted as two human slaves walked towards Nightshade. The human slaves walked towards Nightshade ready to restrain her but they backed off when she glared at them with. The other Daleks in the throne room of the started chanting for Nightshade to respect the Dalek Emperor, but Nightshade and the Doctor were no longer listening to what was being said.

"ENOUGH!" the Dalek Emperor boomed from where he loomed over all in his throne room. The human slaves bowed and walked to the shadows away from all the Daleks in the throne room along with the Doctor. They shared the same thoughts as their masters towards the Doctor but they were also afraid of the Dalek Emperor. They knew from experience what the temper of the Dalek Emperor and Supreme where like when something or someone set them off and that was what both the Doctor and Nightshade. The Dalek Emperor's domed head rotated round and his eye stock lowered as he regarded the Doctor. "WE NEED YOUR HELD, DOCTOR!" he boomed in that deep monotone electronic voice that shock the ground whenever he spoke. Every Dalek feel silent as they listened to their Emperor.

"Do you now?" the Doctor asked looking up at the Dalek Emperors eye stock. He had finally stopped staring at the black Dalek and had returned his attention back to the menacing figure of the Dalek Emperor. "Well what can we help you with, Your Majesty?" he asked putting his hands in his pocket he could feel Nightshade's cold stare coming over him as a cold shiver went down his spine. He knew that they had no way out of this with guns blazing, something that Nightshade was good at. The only way that they were going to get out was by talking his way out and he was better at that than anyone else.

The Dalek Emperor remained silent. In the corner of his organic eye saw the Dalek Supreme was keeping a close eye on the black Dalek who was watching everything silently as he had not taken a side. Nightshade had lost interest in the whole thing and was looking at her converse. The Emperor was more interested in the Doctor. The Daleks greatest enemy was just standing still with his hands in his pockets as he watched the Emperor closely listening to what he had to say. "WE SHARE THE SAME COMMON ENEMY, DOCTOR!" he said in his booming voice that caused Nightshade to look back up at him after studying her converse. The Doctor arched his angry shaped eyebrows in question to the Dalek Emperors logic. Seeing his response, the Doctor he continued. "DALEK X HAS GONE ROUGE! HE IS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING THAT CAN CHALLENGE MY RULE OVER ALL DALEK KIND!" he boomed from within his tank as he looked at the Doctor.

"Why should we be concerned with this?" Nightshade asked finally given up on looking at her new converse and was glaring up at the Dalek Emperor once again. Folding her arms across her chest she narrowed her eyes as she glared at them. "This is your problem not ours!" she snarled still glaring at the Dalek Mutant in the tank.

"ENOUGH!" the Dalek Emperor boomed narrowing his optic at the shape shifter who dared question him. "YOU WILL HELP US OR ANOTHER TIME WAR WILL BE SPARKED!" he boomed which caused the Doctor and Nightshade to look at each other. "THE DALEK EMPRIE CAN NOT SURIVE ANOTHER TIME WAR NOR CAN THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE AFTER ALL SOMETHING BIGGER IS COMING WITH DALEK X RIGHT IN MIDDLE OF IT!" he boomed at the two as the human slaves approached with the Doctors sonic screwdriver along with Nightshade's weapons and belt. "YOU MUST FIND DALEK X BEFORE HE FINISHES HIS PLAN WHATEVER IT! DALEK SEC WILL JOIN WITH YOU IN THIS QUEST. IF YOU FAIL YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERIMINATED!" the Emperor boomed as the two were given back the weapons.

The Doctor looked back up at the Dalek Emperor. "Like Nightshade said before why should we help you?" he asked putting his sonic in his coat pocket. He looked back at Nightshade who had just fastened the belt buckle of her weapon belt letting her sword hang at her side. "This is not our problem! I know what Dalek X is capable of but this is not out fight!" he said as he turned around to walk away only to find two Daleks right behind him. The two Daleks raised their egg whisked shaped ray guns at the Doctor. "Okay maybe it is our problem!" he said turning back round only to see Nightshade smiling at him as two other Daleks were behind her. "So where do we start?" he asked smiling at the Dalek Emperor.

The Emperor of the Daleks turned his massive domed head towards the black Dalek who remained silent beside him. "DALEK SEC TAKE THEM TO THEIR SHIPS! YOU HAVE THE LOCATION OF DALEK X'S LAST SIGHTING AND YOU SHALL LEAD THEM ON THIS MISSION!" he boomed as Dalek Sec bowed his eye stock in response.

Dalek Sec swung both his domed head and his body round a complete 180oc to face the door that was opened on the other side of the throne room. He glided silently towards the door. He noticed that the Doctor and Nightshade were arguing with each other like an old married couple. Turning his domed head 180oc he listened into their conversation, the conversation that Nightshade kept bringing up.

"We can't help the Daleks, Doctor! There Daleks!" Nightshade hissed unaware that every Dalek in the throne room was watching them. "We don't know if they are telling the truth for all we know this could be a trap!" she snapped when the Doctor didn't look to worried about the whole thing.

The Doctor was smiling like a big kid in a sweet shop. "What's so funny?" Nightshade asked slapping the back of his head with her fist. The Time Lord looked at her in shock. "That's what you get, Doctor!" she snarled pointing a finger at him.

"Come on Nightshade!" the Doctor said as he walked after Dalek Sec. "I mean it's an adventure and when was the last time that you had do to something like this?" he asked looking over his shoulder as he walked after Dalek Sec. His smile only grew when he heard Nightshade shout after him.

"Last week!" she said more to herself than the Doctor as he walked after the black Dalek. Shaking her head at the Doctors recklessness that was surely not going to end well for the both of them. She would have thought of coming up with a plan to get out of the flagship on her own but she thought better of it. Grumbling to herself she followed after both the Doctor who was relaxed about the whole thing. She would have to keep a close eye on Dalek Sec. She didn't trust it at all, not given her past experience with the Dalek race. Soon she was walking beside the Doctor as Dalek Sec lead them deeper into the Daleks flagship. The three moved in silence. None of them had anything to say. Well nothing nice. Other Daleks that were not a part of the parliament filled the corridors and watched with narrow lenses as the Doctor walked about their ship without an escort with his companion still carrying their weapons.

The Doctor didn't know what to say for the situation he found himself in. He always seemed to get into mad situations. He was trying to figure out what Dalek X could possibly be after. If the Dalek Emperor was afraid of Dalek X and his quest, then it meant that he had to find out what it was along with it hiding before the Emperor's pet can bring it back to him. He just hoped that it was not one of the Forbidden Weapons of the Time Lords that had remained hidden during the Time War, and he hoped that Nightshade would not fling it in the Black Archive like everything else she got her claws on. Nightshade was another problem. She and him always locked horns whenever it came to Daleks. He always tried to reason with them and hope that that would be enough to make them change from the lunatics that they were. Nightshade just shot first and then asked questions later something that she had learned during the Time War.

Dalek Sec was trying to work things out. The last thing he remembered was nothing. All his memories were a blur. The only memories he had was all the battles that he led in the Time War, but the main things that he remembered was the briefing the Dalek Emperor gave him about the mission. He had heard about Dalek X. He was not a member of the Cult of Skaro yet he had a name that the humans gave him. From what he had heard was that Dalek X had always been trying to take the Dalek Emperor Title along with Dalek Caan.

Nightshade was trying to plan a way out of this mess. This was not her fight. She needed to get back to Earth and help look for Leatherback with the Avengers not go on a mad hunt for X. She was now wishing that she went to Torchwood to get the information that she wanted, not go to the Doctor.

Dalek Sec lead them to the hanger. The hanger of the flagship was empty a part from the TARDIS and the Moonray. There were many Daleks in the Hanger as Dalek Sec hovered up to the side of the Moonray. The Daleks in the hanger were studying the two ships hoping to find answers to their burning questions. Both the Doctor and Nightshade stood behind Dalek Sec as he turned his entire pepper bot shaped casing around to face the two. His eye stock jumped from the Doctor to Nightshade. The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets while Nightshade stood with her arms folded across her chest and looked bored about the whole thing even if she was surrounded by mini death tanks.

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" he told the Time Lord who stood up when the Dalek looked at him.

"Where to?" he asked as Nightshade activated the side door of the Moonray to show the stairs that lead to the Moonray's controls.

"SKARO!" came the reply from Dalek Sec which caused Nightshade to grab the Dalek's eye stock. The other Daleks in the hanger all turned around to face the Time Lord and the shape shifter who held the eye stock of Dalek Sec. "LET ME GO!" snapped Dalek Sec as he tried to get out of Nightshade's hold.

"Why Skaro?" the Doctor asked as Nightshade kept Dalek Sec at bay. Her grip was tight to keep him at bay but not too tight that it could snap the eye stock off. "What's on Skaro?" he asked as other Daleks began to circle around them. These Daleks were too afraid to make a move. There was the Daleks greatest enemy the on Coming Storm and then there was Nightshade another destroyer of Daleks. The Daleks were not only afraid of their enemies they were also afraid of the Dalek in the black casing. Dalek Sec was just as scary as the Doctor and Nightshade. They didn't know what was worse one of their own or their worst enemies. "Nightshade please let him go!" the Doctor said looking at Nightshade who reluctantly released the eye stock and stepped to the side to lean on the side of the Moonray as she listened to the Doctor and Dalek Sec talk.

"SKARO IS THE LAST KNOWN LOCATION OF DALEK X! WE SHOULD START FROM THERE TO SEE WHERE HE IS GOING!" Dalek Sec replied only focusing on the Doctor. He looked around at the other Daleks in hanger to see that they were returning to their duties.

Dalek Sec glared back at Nightshade and then focused back on the Doctor before heading to the TARDIS. The Doctor exchanged a glance with Nightshade before the two of them followed Dalek Sec into the blue box.

The TARDIS shot out of the Dalek flagship and headed for the Dalek home world, Skaro.


	3. Chapter 3: Forest of the Dead

Chapter 3: The Dead Forest

Skaro had once been a jewel in the middle of a massive Empire one that could rival that of the Cybertronian empire. The Dalek Empire had been a threat to the Time Lords and even the remnants of Nightshade's people before they had been whipped out by Leatherback. The Daleks also threatened many other empires especially the human empire of the 40th century. The Dalek home world had been one of the many battlefields during the Time War including Gallifrey and even the Time Vortex itself. There had been battles that had been won by the Time Lords and other battles was won by the Daleks. By the end of the Time War before the Moment was unleashed Skaro was lost. The Dalek home world had burnt within the flames of war. With Skaro back in the sky after being destroyed sent a bad shiver to shake down the Doctor's spine.

The TARDIS on arriving near Skaro had started to moan and groan in protest. The blue box had made it clear that it didn't want to go anywhere near Skaro after so many bad experiences on the red planet. The Doctor had done everything he could to smooth the landing in the middle of the forest to the south of Dalek City. Since landing the TARDIS moaned and groaned at the Doctor as he rushed about to make sure that his ship didn't drift off while they were within the city's walls. While he was doing that, Nightshade kept a close eye on Dalek Sec. The Dalek was not able to move an inch without getting a warning look from her. With her watching the Dalek in silence the Doctor could put all of his attention on the TARDIS's controls. He knew that if the TARDIS did drive off, Nightshade could summon the Moonray to pick them up. The AI controlled ship was still in the middle of the Dalek fleet but could come and go like it normally did with UNIT.

The landing had not been as smooth as the Doctor had hoped. The ship shock violently as if it was an earthquake, but the Doctor knew that it was the TARDIS telling him that they shouldn't be on Skaro. He and Nightshade had managed to keep their balance when the blue box had landed, but Dalek Sec was not to lucky. The black cased Dalek had been tipped up onto his back by the violent shacking of the TARDIS like it was a bull trying to get a rider off its back. The Doctor had tried to get the TARDIS to understand what was going on but the TARDIS was just being stubborn and was no longer listening to what he had to say.

The wooden door of the TARDIS creaked open and the Doctor stuck out his head. Looking right to left he got a good look at the area they had landed. The forest was just how he remembered it from his first landing on Skaro. Dead. There was no sign of any animals or even the Thals, but the he was not surprised with that. The Daleks had made sure that they were the only living things on Skaro and had tried and failed to do that the rest of the universe. The Doctor was pleased with what he had been doing through the many years that he had been fighting against the Daleks. There was not just him there was also UNIT and Torchwood that had a few dealings with the Daleks when they came to earth and he was nowhere to be seen. He would never have thought that at the end of the Time War that he would be back on Skaro with a Dalek and Nightshade.

Taking a small step out of the blue box, the only colour in the forest. The Doctor looked all around him. He had hoped to see animals or any other forms of life in the forest. He had thought that with Skaro back it would at least have brought the other creatures that called the planet home, but that was not the case. The Daleks under Dalek X had only brought Skaro back for their own goals.

Nightshade and Dalek Sec were not far behind him on getting out of the TARDIS. Dalek Sec rotated his domed head in all directions as he got a good look at the forest that the TARDIS had landed in. He spun around when he heard the door locking to find Nightshade just walking away from the wooden door. The shapeshifting on seeing that Dalek Sec was watching her hissed her bones clicking against each other as she walked towards the Doctor.

"Alright Doctor? What now? What now that you have gotten us in to this?" she asked him. Folding her arms across her chest she glared at the Doctor. She took a few steps closer to the Doctor before snarling, "If you have a plan I need to hear it! If you don't I am calling the Moonray and getting back to earth where I know that I am not going to be stalked by some unseen predator!"

The Doctor took a step back as he got a good whiff at the smell of poison coming from Nightshade. "YOU WILL NOT GET FAR FROM SKARO, DRAGONOID!" boomed Dalek Sec. The Doctor along with Nightshade both looked at the black Dalek that was hovering a foot off the ground. "THE DALEK FLEET IS CLOSING THE DISTANCE FROM THEIR POINT OF ORGIN TO HERE AND ARE MORE LIKELY TO BE KEEPING THE MOONRAY UNDER LOCK AND KEY!" the former Leader of Cult of Skaro droned as he hovered before the two.

The Doctor smirked at Nightshade. "It looks like your stuck with us Nightshade!" he sniggered. His face changed quickly. He had gone from his happy go lucky self to the series one that caused Nightshade to slink back. "Scout ahead towards the city! Meet us there, Nightshade! If you see anything report back!" he ordered Nightshade. His smile only got bigger when he heard Nightshade's irritated growl. He knew how to push buttons, especially Nightshade's. His smile grew when Nightshade walked towards the dead trees. He could just make out Nightshade muttering about something, but he couldn't determine what she was saying.

"WHAT IS NIGHTSHADE'S PROBLEM? DOSE SHE NOT KNOW THAT YOUR ARE LEADING THIS MISSION, DOCTOR?" Dalek Sec asked. The Dalek had silently rolled up to the Doctor's side as Nightshade slipped into the forest of dead trees.

The Time Lord looked at the Dalek. He had never thought that he would see the day that he was standing next to a Dalek. He was not a prisoner nor was the Dalek. He and Dalek Sec were made to be allies against the same enemy. They both had a shared hatred and fear for Dalek X and his growing Dalek armada. "Nightshade is just use to given out orders. That is all!" he replied. The Doctor and Dalek Sec followed the remnants of the old road that Nightshade had already taking.

…

A black shape leapt from tree branch to tree branch. Sharp claws dug deep into the branches of the trees. A red eye narrowed in concentration as its ears flicked backwards upon hearing a sound. A branch on the ground had just snapped. It couldn't be the Doctor. He was too far back for her to hear the twig snapping. Flicking her ears right upwards she strained to hear the noise again. The dead forest was as quite as a graveyard. If she was still on earth she would be glad of the quite that she had found, but not this time. This time, Nightshade was being stalked by something on Skaro. That alone should be sending a cold shiver down her spine. Her ears twitched when she heard a new sound. A hissing sound like that from a cockroach came from somewhere close by. Nightshade was instantly alert. Her one red eye darted from branch to branch as her hearing tried to pin-point the origin of the sounds.

The hissing came again. Nightshade instantly snapped to attention. She knew where it was. Titling her head upwards to the branches that hung high overhead. Looking down at her from the branches with hungry eyes that hung from stocks like that of a slug. The jellyfish slug creature hissed once again at seeing its prey. Its many tentacles wrapped around many branches as its mouth hung open. The Slyther and Nightshade glared at each other for a good few minutes. Without any other thought than hunger the Slyther lunged for Nightshade. Its tentacles spread in all directions in hopes that one would snare the one-eyed tiger.

Nightshade dropped out of the tree branch that she was on to one below her. The branch above her groaned when Slyther landed on the branch that she had been on a moment ago. Looking back at where the Slyther was she wished she hadn't. The native of Skaro hissed once again at her. Nightshade hissed back before dropping to the ground. She landed on all four paws with no problems. Looking back up at the Slyther that was looking for a safer way down the tree other than dropping the last fifteen feet. Nightshade jumped back away from the tree that she had been in a few seconds ago.

The eye stocks of the creature kept twitching in all directions hoping to find a way down. Nightshade took the creatures distraction as an advantage. The machine guns that were connected to her bones on her shoulder blades powered to life. The low hum of her weapon systems broke the deathly silence of the dead forest. Two missiles were launched from the weapons. The screaming of them cutting through the air attracted the Slyther's attention. The eyes on the eye stocks turned to face on two coming projectiles, but it was too late! The missiles smashed into the Slyther in a bright explosion and loud bang. The creature hissed in pain as it dropped out of the branch that its tentacles had wrapped around.

The Slyther landed in a heap in the dead ground. Its tentacles where at all different angles. Its grey flesh was charred from where the explosions had exploded on its body. One of its eye stocks had been snapped so that the eye ball was hanging on a lose piece of thread. The native of Skaro looked at the alien tiger. The tiger that was keeping low to the ground and letting out a low growl from deep within its chest. Feeling the pain that the big cat had already done to it, the Slyther retreated as best as it could.

Nightshade watched the wounded animal slip back into the thickest part of the dead forest. A few of its tentacles were not moving at all and a couple were wriggling on the ground not far from where it had landed. Shaking herself down like a dog, Nightshade powered-down her weapon system. She couldn't be wasting vital energy when she didn't know when she was getting back to the Moonray or UNIT.

"Nightshade!" she may have known the origin of the voice but that didn't stop her from preparing to strike. She relaxed a lot when the Doctor and Dalek Sec came into her view. "What happened we heard an explosion!" the Doctor rasped when he came to a stop before her. The 12th regeneration of a friend was gasping for air when he came to stop in front of Nightshade. His latest regeneration may have been young but it was still that of an old body. He got tire quicker than the last few regenerations that he had after the Time War.

Nightshade kept looking at where the Slyther had limped away to. "It was nothing really, just a beast that wanted a meal!" she replied. She noticed Dalek Sec narrowing the blue optic at the end of his eye stock. "That is the truth, Dalek! It was one of those jellyfish things that have a bad attitude problem!" she snapped at the Dalek. Her red eye narrowed as her claws dug deep into the dead ground. The dead ground that was highly radioactive thanks to the Skaro War and then the Time War.

"A Slyther!" the Doctor stated. The Time Lord got in between Dalek Sec and the skeletal tiger form of Nightshade. He could see that Nightshade was still calming down from blasting some poor creature out of the trees. "If there is one there is more! I think it is best that we stay together!" he said looking at Nightshade and then Dalek Sec. He was not surprised that the two one-eyed creatures narrowed their eyes at each other. Rolling his eyes, he stepped in front of Dalek Sec and blocked his view of Nightshade. "Lead the way Dalek Sec!" he ordered the Dalek.

Dalek Sec moved his eye stock up and down as he regarded the Time Lord. "I OBEY!" he responded. He didn't like taking orders from the Doctor but he had orders from the Dalek Emperor to defeat Dalek X and he also had personal issues with Dalek Caan. He turned around to led them through the dead forest.

The trio walked in silence. Dalek Sec kept rotating his domed head in all directions. His tactical computer was already coming up with plans of actions for them to carry out and what Dalek X could be doing. He was also planning on dealing with the Doctor and Nightshade once the mission was over. He was sure that his Emperor would be truly grateful that he, Dalek Sec the Leader of the Cult of Skaro had done what he was programmed to do: Think like the enemy. He was going to get back his rank within the Empire.

Nightshade kept behind the Dalek. She didn't trust him and the other Daleks. Prowling behind the black cased Dalek she kept her weapons trained on him. If he backstabbed them she was going to claw at his back. She didn't understand how the Doctor could be so calm when dealing the Daleks. Looking over the machine guns on her shoulders she caught the Doctor looking all over the place as if he was a tourist at some exotic island. Growling she returned to glaring at Dalek Sec. She was not letting him out of her sight. She didn't care what the Doctor said. If the Daleks want to fight in a new Civil War let them fight on their own. As soon as she knew what was really happening she was dragging the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor was calm. He walked with his hands clasped behind his back. The silence of the forest allowed him time to think. Time that he had not had in some time since he had lost Clara like so many others before her. After all these years, he thought he would be used to everyone that he had lost. That was not the case. He couldn't think of everyone that he had lost over the years. He had a mission at the moment. He needed to make sure that Dalek Sec and Nightshade didn't kill each other in the middle of the night. So far so good. There had been only a few hisses and arguments sparked between the two of them but nothing too bad that would make him worry. He smirked when Nightshade looked over the guns on her shoulders to look at him with that one red eye of hers. He knew that she didn't like this at all. He didn't like it, but he wanted to find out what Dalek X was up to.

Oh yes, he knew that he was going to have a hard time with this adventure as he kept calling it. He knew that there was going to be high tensions between Dalek Sec and Nightshade. Tensions that were going to last until they parted ways. There was also the looming threat of war. He couldn't have the Time War sparked once again. Not like what had happened last time. And he couldn't have another Dalek war raging through the stars when there was so much political unrest. Seth was the reason for this. The Galactic Federation had demanded to him Captain Jack Harkness and Nightshade to find Leatherback. He had heard that UNIT had the great ape locked up until recently. A smirk grew on his face at the thought of Kate Stewart being in Nightshade's face about the mess up.

The three kept their thoughts to themselves. There was no point on sharing anything when it was not worth it. They just needed to get to the Dalek City before they killed each other.

…

The night on Skaro was just as he remembered. It was cold and it stank from the toxic waters that ran through every river on the planet. The Doctor sat close to the burning fire that crackled and hissed. Nightshade had slipped off into the shadows of the night. The shapeshifter not trusting Dalek Sec had went to check the layout of the land around their makeshift camp. Dalek Sec however was keeping as far away from the Doctor as he could without becoming a target to Nightshade during the middle of the night.

"Dalek Sec you can join me!" the Doctor spoke. He watched the Dalek that just stared at him with that blue optic of his. "We are not enemies! We are allies you are fighting against the same enemy!" he continued. He could see that the Dalek Supreme was thinking over what he had said.

An awkward silence fell between the two of them as Nightshade returned from her scouting. "It looks fine! But I suggest that we leave an hour before sunrise! We don't want to be on Skaro any longer than we really need to!" she said as she flopped down on to the ground. She rested her massive skull on her massive paws. Her one eye closed and Nightshade was asleep.

"Don't worry about her," the Doctor said seeing that Sec was staring at Nightshade, "She's warming up to you being around!" he said before he to fell asleep.

Dalek Sec looked from the Doctor and to Nightshade. He could take them out when they are sleeping, but he couldn't. The Emperor had given him strict orders. Orders that he was not going to break just because he hated the Oncoming Storm. No, he feared the Emperor more than the Doctor. No, he was going to keep them alive until they were no longer needed. For now, he was going to keep a look out until one of them got up so that he could rest his systems. With that in mind Dalek Sec hovered to the edge of the camp to begin his nightly rounds.


	4. Chapter 4: Dalek City

Chapter 4: Dalek City

Dalek Sec allowed his systems to power down as Nightshade rose from where she was curled up on the ground. The one-eyed tiger stretched as the bones in her back cracked. The shapeshifter couldn't help herself but glare at the Dalek as she left the camp for her rounds. Dalek Sec ignored Nightshade. He knew that she was just waiting for him to act against them before she acted. He couldn't allow her to find out what his plans where and he didn't know what his plans were yet. He watched in silence as the skeletal tiger prowled into the shadows of the forest. Satisfied that he was safe from the shapeshifter Dalek Sec settled for the remaining few hours of the night. He knew that when she returned they would be moving ever closer to the Dalek City.

The Daleks were the perfect image of hatred. Their creator Davorus had made them the perfect lifeform of the universe. But how could they always be defeated from the likes of the Doctor and his human along with alien companions? He had been told since his birth that Daleks were the superior beings in the universe, but how come they always lost to the beings that they considered inferior? How could he be defeated by a simple human in London? He was one of the greatest minds the Daleks had ever created and yet he was defeated by that blonde-haired woman. Shifting his attention to the Doctor who was snoring rather loudly in the ground close to the fire that he had sparked with his sonic screwdriver. The last time that he had seen him he was young. This regeneration of the Doctor was much older than any of the previous regenerations that he had seen. He may be older but he was still able to keep up to the fast-moving Nightshade and the never tiring Dalek Sec.

Not for the first time since he became the Leader of the Cult of Skaro, Dalek Sec was questioning the role of the Daleks within the universe. He knew that this would not be the last time that these thoughts would go through his mind. He knew that this mission would test his support to his emperor. He would never have thought that this would happen when he became one of the most feared Daleks during the Time War. He was already planning his future. He had more emotions than an average Dalek. That was an advantage as well as a disadvantage for him. He was always conflicted by the emotions that ran through his mind and the Dalek programming that was within his very core DNA. He, Dalek Sec was going to see what was the best path for him to take. He could remain with the Daleks and lose more battles, or he could join with the Doctor and life a longer life than any other Dalek had. He was just going to see where this mission was going to take him. He knew what they were doing, he had yet to inform the Doctor and Nightshade what Dalek X was up to. They didn't need to know that they were chasing after the pieces of an ancient Time Lord weapon.

Planning took a lot of his energy. That was one of the reasons why he stood behind the front lines. Planning his future was much harder than planning the movement of all the Dalek army and he found nearly all of his systems shutting down. His basic life support systems were still running and sedatives were pumped into his brain. Sleep took him before he knew what was happening around him.

…

The sun had yet to rise in the far distance when Nightshade dropped out of a tree. Landing on all four paws she grunted with the impact of the landing. Stretching her front legs and then her back legs until all her joints cracked and popped. Walking back to the camp ground as silently as she could she changed from tiger form back to her human form. The popping and scrapping noise of her bones altered Dalek Sec of her approach. The blue glow from the centre of his eye stock got brighter as all the systems kicked back into life. Nightshade wasn't fazed when the domed head rotated around to face her.

Coming up to the Doctor she nudged him with her foot. The Doctor grumbled something under his breath as he rolled away from Nightshade. Shaking her head Nightshade kicked the Doctor again. This kick was harder than the last one and this time it got the Doctor up.

The Doctor rose up from the ground where he had been sleeping all night on his red lined jacket. His grey hair was in all directions as he stood up. He fixed his jacket as he watched Nightshade as she moved to the dying camp fire. He watched in silence as she kicked up dust into the already dying embers. Instantly the embers where no longer glowing and it left the clearing that they were camped in to become darker with no sun or stars. There was even a cold bitter bite to the early morning that he had not noticed when there was still some heat coming from the camp fire.

"What time is it?" he asked. He ran his hands through his messy grey hair.

Nightshade watched from a distance as the Doctor flattened his grey hair. The Time Lord's hair was still messy when he was finished but it was better than it looking like he had just been dragged through a bush backwards. "Four in the morning!" she replied before walking off. She heard the Doctor muttering something under his breath as he and Dalek Sec followed after her. Leading them back to the path that they had been following last night. "We better get a move on! During the night, there was a lot of patrols around the edge of the Dalek City! I think Dalek X is still on Skaro and it seems he is looking for something on the planet!" she continued over her shoulder.

The Doctor grabbed her shoulder and Nightshade stopped. "What do you mean?" he asked. His eyebrows were in their angry position as he looked down at her.

"Like I said Doctor! There have been many scouts into the forest in recent hours! The reason why we're moving out an hour earlier than I had wanted to!" she replied. Nightshade was then able to shrug her arm out of the Doctor's hold. Her attention moved to Dalek Sec. The Dalek was hiding behind the Doctor like some child hiding behind his favourite parent while the more sensible parent shouted at them. "What is on Skaro that Dalek X will be sending scouts out in the Dead Forest? I want to know anything otherwise you won't be seeing the sun rise!" she snarled at the Dalek.

Dalek Sec rolled back at Nightshade sudden aggressive tone. He had expected the Doctor to get right in his face not Nightshade. She was more working behind the scenes rather than going face to face with issues. "DALEK X IS INSANE!" he began and soon wished that he had said anything. Nightshade had grabbed his eye stock with one hand while her other hand grabbed his death-ray gun and forced it to face the ground. "THERE IS ROMOURS OF A WEAPON! A WEAPON THAT WILL GRANT GREAT POWER TO WHOEVER USES IT!" he continued. His vison was starting to crackle and fizz as Nightshade tightened her grip on his eye stock. "THE WEAPON IS OF TIME LORD DESIGN!" he finished.

Nightshade at the speed of lightning released Dalek Sec and pinned the Doctor against the closest tree. The Doctor grunted at the sheer strength she had as her elbow pinned him by his throat. "What weapon is he talking about, Doctor?" she snapped getting right in his face. Some of her bones were already popping and cracking as she kept her anger in check and keeping to her human form.

The Doctor scrapped at her elbow, but the thick bones would not detect any movement. "I don't know!" he gasped. He was fighting for even a little breathe as Nightshade tightened her grip around his throat. "There were a lot of weapons that went missing during the Time War! Many of them were destroyed by the Time Lords themselves to keep them out of Dalek hands – eh plungers! There were a few that were hidden in the universe where the Time Lords knew where to find them should the war be turning against them!" he gasped.

Growling Nightshade released the Doctor from the death grip that she had him in. Taking a couple steps back she allowed the Doctor to walk away from the tree. "What weapon would the Time Lords hide on Skaro?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at Dalek Sec. The black Dalek slowly rolled up to the two frenemies. "THE WEAPON THAT IS ON SKARO IS THE STAR BANE!" Dalek Sec replied. He rolled backwards when the two glared at him. The Doctor's eyes were filled with fire and ice. The same eyes that many Daleks had seen before they had meet an end at his hands. Nightshade's eyes were no longer human. The glowing emeralds were locked onto him and he feared that was going to destroy him within a blink of an eye.

"Star Bane? That's impossible" the Doctor let out a long breath. He never thought he would hear of that weapon again. The Star Bane was like the Moment it had developed a consciousness. The Time Lords soon feared the Star Bane. The Star Bane was one of the weapons that could end the war by destroying every star within five solar systems. The Star Bane was then spilt into separate parts so that it would never be found by anyone other than a Time Lord when the Time War was really bad for them.

"DALEK X DURING THE WAR GATHERED INTEL OF THE STAR BANE BEFORE HE AND HIS FLEET WERE LOCKED IN THE DALEK ASYLYM!" Dalek Sec put in. He instantly moved backwards when both the Doctor and Nightshade both looked at him.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head as he thought of the best option. He looked from Dalek Sec to Nightshade. The pair had returned to glaring at each other. Nightshade constantly daring Dalek Sec to make a move that would allow her to take his head off. He knew that this was going to be like that until they got go their own separate ways. He also had a sinking feeling that Nightshade would have the Moonray take out a great deal of the Dalek fleet if she felt like it. He was not going to allow Nightshade to do that just because she hated Daleks, no he was going to make her blast the Dalek City because she hated Daleks.

"Nightshade!" he shouted. The shapeshifter turned her attention back to him and he was sure that she had a look that wanted to kill. Perfect she was in the right mood for what he was going to ask of her. "You know how I hate guns and violence?" he asked her.

A confused look came over Nightshade's face as she took in his words. Why was he asking her such a stupid question? She knew that. How many times had she and Captain Jack Harkness been shunned by him because they carried weapons? Too many times. She could understand where the Doctor was coming from but weapons where the only thing that could take down Daleks. It was common sense all throughout the universe. Heck even the humans in the 40th century had basic technology to blow a Dalek wide open.

"I need you to act as diversion!" the Doctor said bringing Nightshade out of her thoughts. "I want you to blast the outer walls and defences of the city while me and Dalek Sec slip in and get all the intel as we need along with stopping Dalek X before it's too late!" he finished. He walked away from Nightshade with Dalek Sec right behind him. He heard the start of an engine and then the snapping of branches as something big shot into the air.

…

Dalek X glided silently through the mostly deserted corridors of the Dalek City. The drone class Daleks moved to the side as he passed them. He felt mighty and powerful when they dropped their eye stocks to the ground in respect. Not even the Dalek Supremes during any war got this amount of respect. Dalek Sec never got this. The crazy Dalek mainly kept to his lab, while he Dalek X fought on the front lines and made a name for himself. The only member of the Cult of Skaro that he could stand was Dalek Caan. The second in command of the Cult had made it clear that he wanted to get back at Dalek Sec for being weak and thinking like inferior lifeforms. Dalek X knew that he would have to keep a close eye on the Dalek that had backstabbed Dalek Sec.

Coming into the control room at the top of the highest tower he was confronted with Daleks in battle position. Dalek Supremes were shouting at lower ranking Daleks as they defended the city. Narrowing his optic he spotted Dalek Caan in the centre of the room overseeing everything while he was absent. "WHAT IS GOING ON! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" he boomed in his voice that was deeper than the Dalek Supremes voice.

Dalek Caan rotated his domed head right around to face the red, black and gold Dalek. "THE CITY IS BEING ATTACKED AND FORCED INTO SIEGE!" Dalek Caan replied in that deep monotone electronic voice of his. "ATTACKER AS OF JUST NOW IS STILL UNKNOWN!" he said as the tower shock.

Dalek X glared at Dalek Caan as the other Daleks continued to do their jobs. "SEEK! LOCATE AND EXTERMINATE THE INTRUDER!" the Dalek in Devil form boomed. He watched in silence as the former member of the Cult of Skaro went to order another group of Daleks. A wicked thought instantly came to mind as he watched Caan get the group of Daleks ready for the mission. This was the perfect time for him to show Dalek Caan where he was in the way of things. "DALEK CAAN YOU WILL GO! I NEED ALL DALEKS HERE TO KEEP THE CITY RUNNING!" he growled.

Caan stopped in the middle of his command at Dalek X's order. He was a higher up Dalek. He shouldn't be doing a job that was meant for a drone. He didn't do anything like that when he was under Dalek Sec that always feel to the youngest Dalek, Dalek Thay. He was going to argue against the order but remembered who he was in the room with. Dalek X was not Dalek Sec. Dalek X was feared by both Dalek and human. It was not hard to believe that. Dalek X was an intimidating figure in the room, and that was when he was not shooting at fellow Daleks for not doing a good job or humans who were too weak to continue working. "I OBEY!" Dalek Caan snapped back.

The bronze Dalek glided out of the control room. Its domed head rotated around to face the black, red and golden Dalek X. The Dalek Devil returned the glare that the bronze Dalek was given him. Dalek X didn't know why that god had brought him Dalek Caan out of all Daleks that had fought in the Time War. He would have rather had a Special Weapon Dalek rather than the backstabbing second in command of the Cult of Skaro.


	5. Chapter 5: The Empire of Dalek X

Chapter 5: The Empire of Dalek X

Dalek X, the devil in Dalek form was angry. He was angrier than he normally was. The Daleks that had come from the Asylum planet along with his own fleet were pathetic. Many years of being forgotten and rotten within their casings had gone insane. His Daleks just watched as the Asylum Daleks went around in circles. Their appendages were all over the place. Rotating his domed head round to face one of his Supremes. "EXTERMINATE ALL ROUGE ELEMENTS!" he ordered.

"I OBEY!" the Dalek boomed as he rolled towards the Daleks that were showing emotions of fear. "EXTERMINATE!" he shouted as he shot at the five Daleks. The other Daleks in the control room stared at the Dalek Supreme and then Dalek X. They were quick to get back to work. They didn't want to get blasted into oblivion. This was not the Dalek Emperor who flung defects into the Asylum planet. This was Dalek X. Dalek X had been known to kill his own men even before the Time War. The humans where not the only ones to fear Dalek X. Other Daleks feared Dalek X.

Dalek X boomed out the next order, "GET BACK TO WORK! SEEK OUT THE ATTACKER BEFORE THEY GET WITHIN THE CITY WALLS!" Daleks were quick to get back to work. A white plated Dalek rolled up towards the red, black and golden Dalek X. Dalek X glared at the Dalek that had dared to come up to him. "WHAT IS IT?" Dalek X. He was already fed up with the incompetence of these Daleks from the Dalek Asylum.

The white Dalek rolled back at the aggression in Dalek X's voice. The Dalek Devil had already shot five out of the ten Daleks in the control room, and was ready to shot anyone else in the control room that got on his short nerves. "THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN LOCATED WITHIN THE CITY WALLS!" the white Dalek responded to Dalek X. "I HAVE ALREADY SENT A TEAM TO INTERCEPT HIM AND DALEK SEC!" he finished as he moved away. He didn't want to feel the wrath of Dalek X.

Dalek X rotated his domed head around to face the Supreme that acted as his bodyguard beside him. "COME WITH ME!" he grumbled. The Devil Dalek rolled out of the control room with his bodyguard right behind him. The two superior Daleks just got to the door of the control room when the scanners started beeping like there was going to be no tomorrow. Spinning around Dalek X faced the Daleks in the control room. The fear that they had for him was replaced with the fear of something else. "REPORT!" he barked. The white Dalek that had told him that the Doctor and Dalek Sec were within the walls glided towards him. Dalek X narrowed his blue optic at the white Dalek. To the Emperor the White Dalek was the highest-ranking Dalek, but to him he was just a messenger. He informed the lower ranking Daleks of what they were needed to do and then report back to him if there were any problems.

"OUR PLANTERY SCANNERS HAVE DETECTED THE DALEK EMPERORS FLEET APPROACHING SKARO AT TOP SPEED!" the messenger replied to Dalek X. Daleks were supposed to be emotionless, but in the presence of Dalek X they were terrified. The fear of Dalek X was greater than the fear and hatred that they had for the Doctor. Inside his casing the small weak creature wrapped its tentacles around the machinery inside the casing.

Dalek X returned his attention to his bodyguard beside him. "LOCATE THE DEVICE AND MEET ME AT MY SHIP!" he ordered the Dalek beside him.

The Dalek supreme was about to respond when another Dalek shouted. "ALERT! ALERT! INCOMING PROJECTILE!" a bronze Dalek screeched at one of the computers in the control room. The warning came too late. The heart of Dalek X's empire exploded.


	6. Chapter 6: The Map to the Star Bane

**Sorry its been a while since i updated, but its been hetic for the past few months and weeks. This chapter and the chapters to follow have been done on the fanfiction app in my phone so i appology for any mistakes.**

Chapter 6: The Map to the Star Bane

The Doctor could only curse as the ground under his feet trembled from another shockwave that tore through the city. Nightshade was being relentless as she destroyed the heart of the Dalek Empire. There was a few times that the Doctor could hear the roar of afterburners and the screaming of missles and lasers. The shapeshifter that was more a Transformer than a magical being had taken her jet form to do series damage to the Daleks city. He just wished that Nightshade would not destroy the city when they were still within its walls.

Behind him was Dalek Sec. The Leader of the Cult of Skaro was connected to a super computer with his appendage. His egg like wisk hummed with power as he waited for the swarms of Daleks to appear. The swarm that had not even formed, much to the Doctors great relief but it was also unsettling.

Sec, being a Dalek had better chances of acessing the data better than the Doctor even with his sonic screwdriver and vast knowledge of Dalek technology. So far he was fifty percent complete as shown on the large computer screen that took up most of the wall in the room.

The Time Lord had taken up a stance by the door to keep a look out on potential Dalek attacks, but that was more to do with the Dalek that was in the room. He needed to have a clear get away route in case Dalek Sec decided that he was no longer needed. He had already assumed that during one of her bombing raids, Nightshade had destroyed a control tower. If that had happened he hoped that she got Dalek X along with all of his command staff. But he was ready for anything.

Being over 2000 years old he had developed a sense to plan out every sarcnario in his head. Sometimes it might not seem like it but he was constantly thinking and planning. Dalek X was the same. He took in information from any source and used that to great effect. Nightshade also planned well in advanced but she was the only one out of the three of them who could do anything while winging it. When she was doing that she was more deadlier than she was with a plan.

"DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!" Dalek Sec rasped as he glided towards the Doctor.

The Doctor just stared at Dalek Sec. His black casing reflected the white lights from the computer roon. Seeing how reflective his casing was, made hin forget that there was a living creature within the massive pepper pot of death. "Where's the closest map peice?" he asked. It was best in his intrest to find out what Sec knew.

"NOWEHERE!" was the reply that he got. The eye stock twicthed slighlty as he studied the man before him. He zoomed in on the Doctors face. The last thing many Daleks had seen before The Oncoming Storm destroyed them. On the Time Lord's old weathered face was the look of confusion and anger. The look of fire and ice within the eyes of the Doctor caused Dalek Sec to roll backwards and away from the angered Time Lord.

The Doctor just stared at the Dalek beforr him. Did they just risk their lives getting onto Skaro just to find out that there was no Star Bane? That thouhgt in itself relaxed him enough to know that X was not going to find a weapon that could destroy planets and suns. But if there was no Star Bane why was the Emperor getting so worked up about.

 _"Nowhere is a mining colony to the other side of the galaxy from Skaro!"_ came Nightshade's voice through the intercom that the Doctor had placed in his sunglasses. _"Its closer to earth than Skaro is but its within the heart of the Ravagers!"_ she continued to explain. _"Those blasted pirates would steal anything to make a credit_!" she continued.

Dalek Sec looked at the Doctor. For once in his existance he was glad that Nightshade had traveled to parts of the universe that the Doctor hadn't. "THE SECOND LOCATION IS ON CYBERTRON!" he said in a calm voice.

That was meet by the roaring of rockets and afterburners assulting the city walls. The shockwave that tore through the city caused the Doctor to grab onto something as the ground trembled. "Nightshade is it possible for you not to destroy the city with us in it?" he shouted.

 _"Its not me! The Dalek Emperors fleet has arrived. I've called the Moonray to pick up the TARDIS and its going to open a rift for you to come aboard!"_

The ground shock again as another explosion ripped through the city. The Doctor cursed again. _"Get out of there!"_

A swirling blue vortex sprang into life behind the Time Lord. The Doctor didn't need to hear anything else from the shapeshifter as he lead the way through the swirling green vortex. The blue flames looked deadly to a human but to a Time Lord and Dalek who had seen all types of transportation knew that the vortex generated by the Moonray was not going to harm them. Walking into the vortex the Doctor was followed by Dalek Sec into the Moonray.

The inside of the Moonray was large and open. Something that was good for the Undead not to sneak on the likes of him and Dalek Sec. The blue hue of the inside of the Moonray gave the feeling of magic and science that he didn't understand. To the back of the control room that they had walked into was the TARDIS. The blue box looking way out of place of the weapons that had were placed on the table. Looking at the weapons that Nightshade had no doubt bought through her travels caused the Doctor's blood to run cold. He hated weapons and the damage that they could cause, but he knew that Nightshade needed weapons in her line of work.

The Moonray was like the TARDIS. It was bigger on the inside, but then again it was big on the outside. Sitting at a chair was none other than Nightshade in human form. She was talking to the AI that controlled the Moonray and Nightshade's division of UNIT.

The young Dragonoid spun in her chair to face the two approaching aliens. "Moonray take us to Nowhere!" she ordered the AI that controlled the Moonray.

A loud hum could be felt as the massive and powerful engines of the Moonray sprung to life. "I would take seat, Doctor and brace yourself!" she said turning back to face the massive screen that showed the oitside world. The Doctor took the seat beside her. The seat that Edward normally took, vut the zombie was not there. No he was still on the mission to find Leatherback. He needed to find that great scaly brute before he could bust Seth out of the Tower of London.

The Doctor had just settled in on his chair when he was suddenly flung backwards by the force of the massivw jet cutting through the dead of space. He thought that his skin would peel off as the Moonray picked up speed as it traveled through Warp Gates.

The Moonray slowed down suddenly as it exited the last Warp Gate and its engines switched to gliding rather than great power. The Doctor was flung forward on his seat making hin glad that he wore the belts from the seat. Rubbing his neck he soothed the pain that was forming in hia neck. He knew already that he had a bad case of whiplash thanks to Nightshade's piloting skills.

"Sorry!" was all Nightshade said. She had a smirk on her face at seeing the Doctor in pain. "But we are here!"

Nightshade sat back on her chair as the Doctor looked out of the massive screen. The Moonray was flying straight towards a decapitated head of a gaint creature. Ships of all sizes and shapes were travelling from the massive head.

"Welcome to Nowhere!"


	7. Chapter 7: In the middle of Nowhere

Chapter 7: In the Middle of Nowhere

The Collector's collection was well known throughout the glaxay. Many saw it as a way to see creatures such as the last remaining Dark Elf after their army was destroyed by Thor and even a Transformer, which they would never have been able to see if they were out in the wild. Just as many saw it as a zoo of sorts, many saw it as inhumane, in the way that the Collector got his merchandise. The Collection didn't just have creatures it also had peices of technology. Technology that was never going to be used. There was also many gems and jewels from thousands of worlds.

There was one jewel at the heart of the collection: a large ruby. A ruby that radiated great power. This ruby was the eye of the Star Bane. The source of its destructive power. And the Collector had no idea what he had in his possession.

The white haired Collector strolled past all the cages that held his pets. Many of them were asleep. No doubt dreaming about freedom. He couldn't understand that. Why would such beautiful creatures want to be out in the universe when they could be safe within his collection? His robes dragged on the floor as he walked in silence. Behind him trailed his assistant. The female had her uses and that was the only reason why she was not in a cage. Oh well, he could always find someone new to do the tasks of keeping his business alive.

"Nania is there a reason why you are following me?" he asked. He couldn't help but sound bored. The girl was becoming a pain after her sister had been destroyed by that Infinity Stone that the Guardians of the Galaxy had brought in.

The pink skinned alien from Nova Prime stopped and looked at the ground. "I am sorry sir, but a Nightshade has arrived looking to talk to you!" she replied. She jumped backwards when the Collector turned on his heels to face her. "I asked her to book an appointment with you but she had a Dalek get in my face!" she screamed. She didn't know what was scarier. The Collector or Nightshade with the skeleton man and the Dalek.

"What is so important that she must see me?" he asked more to hinself than his assitant who heard him.

"She didn't say. All she said was that she wanted to talk to you about one of your collection!"

The Collector nodded his head. There had been a few times that Nightshade had brouht him somethig worth buying. She also came to him for information that only he could come by. So, Nightshade was one of his best clients. "How very interesting!"

Nightshade watched the Doctor pacing. The old man had nearly lost his sonic screwdriver to a group of pickpockets just after they had landed. The kids handed it back to him after Dalek Sec had chased them for a good few minutes. After that Cosmos appeared. The psychic dog demanded to know what was happening. Nightshade with the aid of the Doctor had been able to calm the dog down enough that they could stay until they had seen the Collector, but they had to leave once she makes a deal with the universe's greatest horder.

The shapeshifter shock her head. She had warned the Doctor what this place was like. You had to be sneakier than everyone else if you wanted to make a profit or if you wanted to keep your belongings.

Beside her Dalek Sec watched the Doctor. They Dalek at first had been disgusted at what he had seen. That was until he noticed that there was money in Nowhere. The money may have been little but it was enough to quiten down the voice in his head that kelt telling him that this was wrong. It was wrong that children had to live in the streets because their parents didn't have enough money to pay for the rent. He had calmed down when Cosmos had told them that the children who had been living in the streets now stayed at a home that gave them shelter and food as they looked for work.

Nightshade found it weird and unsettling at how Dalek Sec was coping in Nowhere. She had expected him to shot at the children rather than tell them it was wrong. If she hadn't heard it with her own auidos she wouldn't have believed it. But she kept telling herself that it had to be a Dalek trick. Sec was no doubt trying to win them over with kindness, but being back stabbed before she was not taking any chances and so was the Doctor.

"Lady Nightshade, the Collector will see you now!" said a pink skinned humanoid. Nightshade rose from her seat and the Doctor stopped his pacing. Dalek Sec just stared at the girl wearing a white dress that just went to her knees. His domed head rotated around to face Nightshade as she approached the smaller being.

The shapeshifter remained in her human form as she follwed the native of Nova Prime into the heart of the Collector's collection. She was not given the Collector any more information about her other than that she was of the Undead and from a world that had been destroyed during the Time War thanks to both Leatherback and the Daleks.

The Collector stood in the middle of his collection. A proud smile plastered on his face as Nigtshade walked in after Nania with an old man and a Dalek. This meeting was sure to be an interesting one if not entertaining. The Dalek stayed close to old man as Nightshade stopped before him. "My, Nightshade what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked. He couldn't help but stare at the Dalek. He had heard of the Daleks, but had never seen one before. What he wouldn't do to have a Dalek in his collection?

"Spare me the pleasantries!" she snapped. Her eyes narrowed. They didn't have time for his mind games.

"Of course, Nightshade! Now tell me what is it that you want with one of my collections?" he asked as his assistant moved to stand beside him.

"We're here for the Ruby of Rassalon!" she said. The creatures in the collection stopped dead. They all stared at her. Many of them had seen bargins gone wrong with the Collector, that resulted in them becoming a part of his collection.

The Collector's face melted from warm and welcoming to hatred and disgust. "You are daring to depart me from one of my favourite collections? he asked leaning in close to her. "Not unless you have something to exchange for it?" he asked. He slowly backed of from the Dragonoid in human form.

Nightshade's mind was working over time. What did she have to give the Collector. She didn't want to give him anything that could be useful later on. Which meant that Deathslicer was staying with her along with her two pistols. She was sure the Doctor would want to keep his Sonic screwdriver or glasses or whatever he had now with this new regeneration. Dalek Sec, he didn't want to be in a cage.

She needed to think of something and fast. Three guards had arrived. Their rifles raised and ready to shot at the three bew arrivals of the Collector's collection. The humanoids walked silently towards them. They thought that they had been taking on two normal humans, but they weren't. They were dealing with a Dragonoid who knew that time was not an ally. Their allies were closing in and the Moonray was trackig them, but ut was keeping the Doctor updated not her.

Keeping the guards in her line of sight, Nightshade glanced back at the Collector. Her eyes slowly changed from their unnatural green colour to a blood red. Her fingers became claws and hearig doubled as all sense adapted with the change of body.

The Doctor had taken a step back as had Dalek Sec. They had all argeed that Nightshade was going to lead the mission in Nowhere. She had knowledge of thr giant head that acted as a planet. She also knew how to deal with the Collector, something that they needed to win if they were going to find the peices of the Star Bane.

"How about your life?"she asked. Her red eyes narrowed. She was ready to kill if it was needed, something she always argued with the Doctor and even Captain America about.

The Collector just scratched his chin as he looked down at her. "A fitting trade, but what about the Dalek and the Time Lord? I don't have them in my collection!" he told her. He watched Nightshade look around at her two companions as she thought something over.

"Deal!" was the words that Nightshade said. The Doctor felt both of his hearts freaze at her words. He knew that she was sneaky but she would never sacrifice her friends to gain a simple object that she could just simply steal from the Collector. He thought he knew her, but it appeared he hardly knew her. He wacthed in stunned silence as the Collector showed Nightshade a red jewel in an old box that was covered in the language of his people. He handed that box to Nigtshade who walked past him as if he were just a stranger.

Two guards grabbed his shoulders from the back and forced him to knell before the taller man. Dalek Sec screamed as an energy pulse disabled his weapon systems. They were alone in the middle of Nowhere with Nightshade leaving with the first part of the Star Bane. What was she going to do with it? Lock it in the Black Archives or was she going to hide it somrwhere else or was she worse, going to sell it? Those where the thoughts that raced through his mind as he was dragged into an empty cage while Dalek Sec was shoved into one across from him. When he got out of there he was going to take Nigtshade into a black hole.

The Moonray lifted off of the platform that it had landed on and headed straight for the eye of the massive head that housed the mining colony. Two seconds into its flight the massive silver and blue jet shimered into invisibility. There was no evidence that it had been there.


	8. Enemies are Friends, and Friends are Eni

Chapter 8: Enemies are Friends, and Friends are Enimies

"WHY?" Dalek Sec asked. The Dalek was in a glass cage beside the The Doctor who sat on the floor of his glass cage. His one blue optic locked onto the old face of the Time Lord who was rubbing his face with both hands.

"Why what?" he asked. He didn't even look at the Dalek that was beside him. "Why Nightshade just abandoned us? I don't know! " he replied unaware that he was being studied.

Dalek Sec's optic narrowed as he studied the Time Lord that he had once feared during the Tine War, but now he had a great amount of respect for him. "WHY HAVE YOU GIVEN UP? YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I THAT NIGHTSHADE WOULD NEVER ALLOW THE POWER SOURCE OF THE STAR BANE TO FALL INTO THE CONTROL OF DALEK X AND HIS FLEET?" he asked again. "NIGHTSHADE WAS THINKING LOGICALLY IN THE MATTER OF KEEPING THE STAR BANE SAFE! SHE HAD TO MAKE THE CALL TO KEEP THE POWER FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" Sec rattled on. His words just feel onto deaf ears.

Narrowing his organic eye within his casing Dalek Sec continued to stare at the Doctor. The man who had escaped many prisons in his lifetime and here he was just sitting on his backside no longer carying what happened to the universe in a glass cage. The universe that had just turned its back on him including one that he thought was his friend. He could understand how it felt to be betrated thanks to Dalek Caan that saw him becoming a paradox after he was turned into a Human-Dalek Hybrid. "WE MUST PLAN AN ESCAPE AND HOPE THAT NIGHTSHADE WILL RETURN ONCE SHE IS CERTAIN THAT THE STAR BANES PEICE IS SAFE FROM BOTH DALEK X AND THIS COLLECTOR!" he shouted at the Doctor through the glass of his cage to the Doctor who sat on the floor of his cage. His monotone voice echoed all around the cage that he was in.

The Doctor didn't say anything. He just stared at a point in the ground. Dalek Sec was beginning to wonder if there was a plan between the Doctor and Nightshade that they had failed to inform him off. It must be that. The Doctor is just keeping up appearance that he was betrayed for the benefit of the Collector. Nightshade must be taking the heart of the Star Bane to a place she knew was safer than the TARDIS or the Moonray.

"You don't get it do you Sec?" the Doctor finally spoke. He didn't look up from the point on the floor as he talked to Dalek Sec. "Nightshade left us here and she even paid for it! We are now a part of his collection!" he snapped.

The Dalek creature within the case shrank deeper into hinself at the Doctor's words. The Time Lord that was feared by all Daleks had given up on escaping because a old ally had given up on him. "NO!" Sec shouted. The lightbulbs on either side of his domed head lit up in time to him speaking.

Finally the Doctor looked up from the point on the floor. "What did you just say?" the angered Time Lord spat.

If Sec could move in the small box that he was put in he would have. He would have rolled backwards to get away from the Doctor's rage. "WE ARE NOT A PART OF THIS COLLECTION UNLESS YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE!" rattled Sec. He didn't want to stay in the cage. He wabtewanted to be free. Being in the cage reminded him of all the years he had been influenced by Dalek beliefs, but now he was outside of the cage. He had already learned so much from the Doctor and Nightshade. It may not seem much to them, but to him it was a lot. How to interact with those they were friendly with to those who needed to keep a close eye on. To everyone else that was basically an everyday interaction, but to him he was learning it for the first time like a baby does.

"WE ARE GETTING OUT!" Sec boomed at the Doctor. The Doctor was once again looking at the floor of the cage that he was in.

The sound of someone sighing caused Dalek Sec to seek the source out. Standing outside of the two cages was the Collector himself. He had his hands behind his back as he studied his two new collections like a child would with an insect collection. "You are not thinking of leaving? Are you?" he asked leaning in close to study Dalek Sec.

Dalek Sec could only narrow his optic at the man in front. "AFFIRMATIVE!" he replied. His anger for the man before him was growing. He had hoped that the Doctor would say something to back him up, but the Time Lord didn't say anything. The Doctor was just focusing on a point behind the Collector. "YOU CANNOT KEEP US HERE! ANY OF US! WE ARE ALL FREE BEINGS THAT MUST RALLY TOGETHER TO STOP AN EVIL PLOT TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!" Sec shouted at the man. He could see his pink skinned assistant tensing at his words. She had already heard what had happened at Nova Prime with the Kree and the Guardians of the Galaxy. If this was another attack done in revenge to that the Nova Prime and Nowhere didn't stand a chance with the Guardians gone somewhere else in the galaxy beig chased by Ravagers.

"A Dalek that wants to save and defend the universe! Now that's something you don't see or hear at all!" the Collector gasped. His new collection was more fascinating then he had first thought it was.

Dalek Sec would have said something to the man that was holding him prisoner in his mad collection but was stopped when an explosion ripped open the side of the building that was holding his strange and barbaric collection. The Collector whirled around to see many of his collection running free. The Transformer that was in the collection transformed into a jet and jetted out of the massive hole that had been opened in the explosion followed by many other prisoners of the Collector. The Collector's face dropped as many of his items started to aattack his guards as they made a break for it. It did not get any better as a Heavy Weapons Dalek rolled towards him. It's massive canon was still smocking as it had just fired the shot that had destroyed the side of the building. Behind it the White Dalek rolled in flanker by two bronze Daleks. Behind the white Dalek, Nightshade strolled in with two human slaves behind her.

The shapeshifter kept a good distance away as a bronze Dalek fired at the glass cages that were holding one of their own and a former enemy.

The white Dalek rolled up towards the Doctor as Dalek Sec rolled over to Nightshade. "WHY DID YOU ABANDON US?" he asked her as the Dalek Supreme talked with the Doctor.

Nightshade looked back at Dalek Sec as she listened to what the Doctor and Dalek Supreme talked. "I done so because I was falling back as quickly as possible as Dalek X's fleet was bearing down on us! They still think that the Star Bane is within the Dalek fleet!" she replied to the black Dalek.

"AND WHERE IS THE HEART OF THE STAR BANE?" he asked. He felt anger boil as Nightshade smiled and walked back towards the hole that had been blown up by the Heavy Weapons Dalek. "NIGHTSHADE EXPLAIN!" he shouted after her as he followed her back outside to see that the Moonray was waiting for them.

"We need to get to Cybertron to find the second piece of the Star Bane and hopefully once we find that peice we can locate the final part of the weapon!" she replied walking towards the Moonray. The silver and blue jets massive engines whirled into life as the three appraoched it. Within it the TARDIS groaned as their Time Lord got closer.

"THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he snapped. His optic narrowed his optic at the back of the shapeshifter. He was too focused on giving the Dragonoid the death glare he didn't notice the massive Cheshire cat smile on the Doctor's face behind him.

The White Dalek suddenly boomed out, "YOU BETTER HURRY! OUR SCOUTS HAVE REPORTED THAT DALEK X'S FLEET IS GETTING CLOSER TO THIS LOCATION! WE SHALL HOLD THEM OFF AND LEAD THEM INTO CYBERMEN TERRITORY! WE SHALL ALLOW OUR TWO ENEMIES BEAT EACH OTHER AS YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" he ordered the Doctor who was keeping his hand in his jacket pocket.

"Oh, come on Nightshade! Don't leave him in the dark!" the Doctor sniggered. He brought out the box that the Collector had given to Nightshade. The box that the Collector had put the power source of the Star Bane in. "He was going to find out about the deception that I planned before we landed on Nowhere!" he continued saying as Dalek Sec's domed head turned around to face him.

Dalek Sec's domed head turned from the Doctor to Nightshade. His blue optic narrowed and then widened as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He noticed that Nightshade and the Doctor were smiling like the big children that they were. They had not just coned the Collector but they had also managed to slip a simple plan by Dalek Sec. Dalek Sec in not knowing what was happening had basically told the Doctor that Dalek Sec was not like any Dalek that he had come across. Dalek Sec wanted to stop the end if the universe and had talked to the Collector that everyone in his collection were free beings.

"I'm sorry, Doctor! But look at his face!" Nightshade laughed from where she stood under the Moonray's wing.

"EXPLAIN!" Sec demanded the both of them.

"It was the only way we could allow one of us to get reinforcments while the Collector thought his prize was on board the Moonray while in fact it was still on the planet!" the Doctor explained. The aged Time Lord walked into the Moonray with Nightshade on his heels. Dalek Sec followed after them. "And it was a test that you passed!" he shouted over his shoulder before disappearing within the Moonray.

Nightshade looked at the Dalek when she heard him shout after the Time Lord, "I HATE TESTS!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Archives of Iacon

Chapter 9: The Archives of Iacon

Deep space. It could be peaceful or it could be destructive. Stars that were once massive balls of light that heated planets could become a force of darkness given any second. Asteroids were missiles that could rip through the hull of a Dalek flying saucer were all over the place. Many of them were chunks of rock and ice but a lot of them in this section of space was massive chunks of metal. Metal that had come from the metal world of sentient robots called Cybertronians. The Cybertronian war that resulted in the destruction of Cybertron itself had raged across the stars as Autobots fought against the Decepticons.

Dalek Sec had heard of the transforming race of robots. He had crossed a few him in his time. Some of them had been Autobots and others had been Decepticons who wanted to destroy him. Well the Autobots had wanted to destroy him also, but that was for the old him. He was a different Dalek. He was the Dalek to save the universe from Dalek X by helping the Doctor.

"Cybertron is a dead planet! It went dark cebturies ago!" he heard the Doctor say from where he was standing at the Moonray's controls. Nightshade sat at the command beside him looking over at the plan. "And plus its atmosphere is toxic thanks to centuries of warfare!" he concluded looking at the shapeshifter who sat beside him.

Sec listened to the pair talk. The two them kept throwing ideas at each other. Nightshade suggesting that she heads down to the planet surface to look for the second peice of the Star Bane. The Doctor refused. They needed to have the two ships ready to get them far away from Cybertron in case the faceless guardian decided to make an appearance and force them to retreat. All of the plans that they shouted at each other resulted in them shouting about the faceless guardian of Cybertron.

Sec could feel his anger growing. The needed to stop this shouting and plan a better plan than the plans that they were coming up. Growling to himself he rolled in between the two arguing aliens. "SILENCE!" he shouted as loudly as the speakers of his exoskeleton would allow it to go. He did not show any emotion as both the Doctor and Nightshade stared at him. "WE MUST DO THIS MISSION ON TWO FRONTS. ONE FRONT TO FIND THE STAR BANE AND THE SECOND TO KEEP THIS FACELESS GUARDIAN!" he shouted once again. He spun his domed head around to face Nightshade who was still sitting on the command chair of the Moonray. "DEAL WITH THE FACELESS GUARDIAN WHILE ME AND THE DOCTOR FIND THE PEICE OF THE STAR BANE!" he ordered. He didn't know how much he had missed ordering people around, but ordering two former enemies in helping them to safe the universe had a different feeling to when he was ordering mindless Dalek drones. No he was doing something bigger than he had ever done before. He was protecting every world from a powerful weapon and he was going to succeed. He just needed ti get the Oncoming Storm and Nightshade to work with him rather than him being the third wheel to them saving everything.

"It might work, Nightshade!" the Doctor spoke. The Time Lord had remained silent as he took in Sec's words. "While you keep the guards focused on you, me and Dalek Sec will be able to find the second piece of the Star Bane and hopefully the location of the last peice!" he said to Nightshade looking over at the still sitting shapeshifter. He would have laughed at the sight before him. Holding the Moonray's controls in a white knuckled grip of fear and anger. Emerald eyes had turned red as her true form threatened to appear. "Now don't give me that look!" he laughed while punching Nightshade in the back.

Nightshade gritted her teeth as she once again gatheted het bearings and got herself back in check. "The guardian will no doubt sense that's something is wrong!" she said in a quite tone that even scared Dalek Sec. "But if you are certain that this plan will work I am happy to play pest to the mech!"

"EXCELLENT! NIGHTSHADE'S FORMS WILL ALLOW HER TO HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE AGAINST A TRANSFORMER UNLIKE ME AND YOU DOCTOR!" Sec boomed as he looked back at the Time Lord. "BECAUSE OF OUR SMALL SIZE WE WILL BE ABLE TO SLIP PAST THE DEFENCES OF THE PLANET BEFORE THEY KNOW THAT WE ARE THERE!" he screeched at the Doctor as he explained more of his plan. It did feel good to be doing battle planning again. It was better than the last time he was ordering a battle unit. The Doctor and Nightshade were not like drone classed Daleks. They could think for themselves rather rely on the orders of Dalek Supremes. No they could put in their thoughts of the plan and make it stronger than the plan that he alone came up with.

His attention moved back towards Nightshade. "YOUR FORMS WILL ALLOW YOU TO FIGHT ANY CYBERTRONIAN THAT YOU COME ACROSS! KEEP THE GUARDS FOCUSED ON YOU AND I WILL INFORM YOU WHEN WE HAVE COMPLETED OUR MISSION!" he explained. His electronic voice echoing all around the controls of the Moonray.

Nightshade only nodded her head in response before returning her attention to piloting the Moonray towards the metal world. That was when the massive jet began to shake and tremble. Explosions blasted at the Moonray resulting in the jet doing a barrel roll to avoid having a wing ripped off. Nightshade was doing all she could to avoid the lasser fire that was coming from the Seekers and their ground support. The Doctor was holding onto a piece of metal by his chair to avoid from falling off the chair from Nightshade's terrible piloting.

"Where did you learn to fly?" he shouted daring to look over at Nightshade.

"Your one to talk, Doctor! The amount of times that Brigadier told me of your misadventures because you had no conrol of the TARDIS at all! And besides its different piloting a jet when I can become a jet!" she snapped back. She suddenly put the Moonray into a dive towards Cybertron with two brightly painted Seekers following right behind them. "Get in the TARDIS an head for Iacon!" she shouted over her shoulder. Once again she put the Moonray into a dive. This dive steeper than the last and pulled up at the last minute. One of thr Seekers that had been following them exploded in a massive fireball when they could not pull up fast enough. The other Seeker was able to pull up quick enough and was once again chasing the Moonray as it dove in and out of the massive buildings that stood tall and proud over the ravaged world of transforming robots.

The Doctor looked at Nightshade with more suspicion. He was still having problems trusting her after her stunt with the Collector. "Are you going to leave us again?" he asked as the Moonray moved suddenly that he was nearly flung off of his chair

"No! There is a higher chance of getting the Star Bane if we split up! The TARDIS can slip into places that the Moonray can not and besides all the Moonray is the bigger threat here!" she shouted back. The Moonray's weapon systems hummed to life blasting two Seekers wings and forcing them to land with a loud boom.

"IACON HAS THE LARGEST LIBRARY IN CYBERTRON. THE EMEPEROR HAD PLANNED TO INVADE CYBERTRON BEFORE THEIR GREAT WAR BROKE BUT THOUGHT AGAINST IT WHEN WE HEARD OF THE FACELESS GUARDIAN! WE GATHERED A GREAT AMOUNT OF INTELLIGENCE ON THE PLANET! THE IACON RECORDS IS HOME TO A GREAT AMOUNT OF ARTIFACTS AND KNOWLEDGE!" Dalek Sec spoke. He was having a hard time to stay balanced on not having any limbs as the Moonray trembled as Nightshade done everything she could to avoid being shot down.

"Doctor go!" Nightshade shouted that spured Dalek Sec to push the aged Time Lord into his blue box as Nightshade shot up into the air. A rocket exploded on the silver and blue jets body. The lights flickered as energy went into the shields. "Go Doctor! I don't know how long I can keep this up!" she shouted as the AI told her informed her of all the damage that the aircraft had sustained. The wheezing rumble of the TARDIS drowned out the alarm that she was hearing and that was the signal that she had been waiting for.

"Moonray open the back door and slip into the time stream!" she ordered the AI. Letting go of the controls that allowed the Moonray to take control she ran to the back of the jet. Her bones were being released by the cartilage that kept them locked in a form losened allowing her bones to take the form of another form. Jumping out of the Moonray as the Moonray slipped into stealth mode the shapeshifter changed shape. With a thrust from the afterburners the British Typhoon shot past the Seekers with great speed. The Decepticon Seekers chased after the Dragonoid shapeshifter who was heading for Kaon. The further she got from Iacon the better.

000000ooooooo000

The groaning wheezing sound of the TARDIS's engine broke the silence of the Iacon Archives. The TARDIS appeared between two glass cases that held a massive spear that towered over the blue box and a massive shield that was the biggest thing that either the Doctor and Dalek Sec had ever seen. The door squeaked open and the Doctor peaked out his head. His grey hair bouncing slightly from the movement. Dark eyes scanned the room in look for any Transformer and seeing none the Time Lord slowly came out of his ship with the black Dalek behind him. He could hear the light hum of Dalek Sec's weapon system turning on behind him.

"WE MUST LOCATE THE PEICE OF OF THE STAR BANE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, DOCTOR!" Sec shouted as quietly as possible for a Dalek who did not know the mean of speaking in a whisper. "WE COULD BE JOINED BY EITHER DALEK X'S FORCE OR EVEN ONE OF THE GUARDS!" Sec shouted once again.

Doctor moved faster than what his current body looked capable of doing and snatched the eye stock of the black pepper pot. "We need to keep quiet! So don't say anything until we get back to the TARDIS! Understand that order?" he whispered to the Dalek creature within the case through the grill at its neck.

"DOCTOR!" Sec said. His blue optic narrowed at something or someone that was standing behind them. He trained his egg whisk shaped gun at whatever it was as the Doctor spun arround to face whatever had manged to sneak up on them.

Standing behind them between two massive computers was a blue and red mech with blue optics that looked down at the two small creatures before it. His hands were behind his back making it impossible to see of he was carying a weapon. "What strange visitors!" the mech said to himself. His voice sounded old and the long white metal beard that grew from his chin also showed that he was oldfor a robot. "It is strange seeing a Dalek and a Time Lord together without them trying to kill each other! That was why the Time War ravaged time and space!" the mech continued to speak as if he was in a dream. "But where is the other?" he asked narrowing his optics at the two small creatures.

"Other?" the Doctor asked looking as innocent as possible. He couldn't allow the mech to know that they had split up. The mech could not know that they were there to take a piece of deadly technology while Nightshade was keeping the Seekers busy along with the faceless guardian while they looked for the part of the Star Bane that held all the energy from the Crystal that they had taken from the Collector.

"Yes! The shapeshifter who has been here before and yet they have not. Time travel it even comfuses me and I was one of to come up with the concept!" the mech said recalling a time when Cybertron was still full of life and the war had just started as brothers fought against brother.

"Don't know who are talking about!" the Doctor lied. He hoped that this was not another lie that Nightshade was telling him. He knew that she was lying when it came to her asking help from Captain America. There was something going on not only on Earth but in the whole universe and she was hiding it.

The mech only closed his optics. He could feel the explosions blasting and exploding near Kaon the Decepticons capital. "Well whoever it is, is doing a good job in keeper the Seekers away from Iacon!" he rumbled with a slight smile on his faceplates.

"DOCTOR ALERT!" Dalek Sec screeched. the hum from his weapon systems got louder as he prepared to fight. The Doctor and the ancient Transformer looked over at him. "DALEK X'S FLEET HAS BROKEN PAST THE EMEPEROR FLEET AND HEARIG TOWARDS EARTH!" he shouted at the Time Lord before he turned his attention to the old Transformer. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR AN ANCIENT WEAPON THAT THE TIME LORD'S AND DRAGONOIDS CREATED BEFORE THE TIME WAR AND WE WERE LEAD IN TO YOUR WORLD!" he explained to the old Transformer.

Alpha Trion the head archivist of Iacon and the mentor of Optimus Prime before and after he became Prime glared down at the Dalek. "And what are you planning on doing with the Star Bane, Dalek Supreme?" he asked. His blue optics had darkened as he focused on the Time War general. "If you are planning to rage another war through time and space then you can just turn around and forgot about this place! The Archives of Iacon had been created to keep relics from falling into Megatron's servos along with his Decepticons and even for beings filled with rage- like you!" he shouted at the Dalek.

"I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER TIME WAR TO BE RAGED!" Sec snapped back. He could feel the Doctor watching him silently. The Time Lord was no doubt seeing where he was going with his rant and was probably ready to call Nightshade to get him off world while he dealt with the Mech. "I AM TRYING TO STOP DALEK X FROM SPARKING A NEW WAR! A NEW WAR THAT WILL BE WORSE THAN THE TIME WAR! I AM THE DALEK WHO DEFENDS THE UNIVERSE! I AM DALEK SEC! THE DALEK WHO SPENT TIME IN THE DALEK ASYLUM BECAUSE I HAD SEEN THE ERROR OF MY PEOPLE'S RACE! IT HAD ONLY TAKEN ME THOUSANDS OF YEARS TO COME TO THAT CONCLUSION. AND IN THOSE YEARS I HAVE DESTROYED RACES THAT COULD HAVE BROUGHT GREAT LIGHT TO THE UNIVERSE BUT THEY COULDN'T BECAUSE THEY WERE DESTROYED OUT OF HATRED! I HAVE ALSO BECOME A PARADOX AFTER BECOMING A HYBRID BETWEEN DALEK KIND AND HUMAN BEING!' he ranted. He had never felt this much emotion before and to be honest with himself, he had never felt better.

The old Transformer took a step back. This Dalek was like none he had meet before. He was completely against the ways of Dalek kind. If this creature that had all emotions genetically removed could change their way then the Decepticons could do such a thing as well. But there was no Decepticon that would be brave enough to stand up to Megatron about his ways that had gotten to far over the past centuries. "Very well! I trust that once you find the remaining piece of the Star Bane you will destroy the weapon?!" he asked looking down at the Dalek. He was not interested in the Time Lord who had saved the universe more times than he could count. No he wanted to see and hear what new Dalek this Dalek was.

"THE WEAPON WILL BE DESTROYED AS SOON AS ALL THE PIECES ARE GATHERED. IT IS TOO POWERFUL TO BE ALLOWED TO FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS AND IT CAN NOT BE USED WISELY IN THE HANDS OF THOSE WHO HAVE VOWED TO DEFEND THE WEAK!" he replied to the wise mech. The mech that had trained two warriors who fight on earth. He then looked over at the Doctor. The Time Lord who defended all of creation by destroying two species with a weapon that both the Time Lords and Dragonoids had agreed was never to be used. Dalek Sec vowed that he would see the Star Bane destroyed before Dalek X could use it or when the Doctor thought that they needed to use the weapon to save a world by destroying it's sun. The Doctor looked offended but he did not do anything else.

Alpha Trion nodded his helm. "Very well!" he said. He looked down the corridor of the archives. "At the end of the corridor you will come to two doors. Take the door on the right hand side. There you will find the peice of the Star Bane. But you must hurry if you want to stop another Time War!" he shouted after them as they followed his direction. Nodding his helm he looked in the direction of Kaon. Knowing all was in order he went back into his office where all his Datapads were located. He had a great amount of work to do. Work that was confusing him but he was sure that if he kept at it, everything will make sense.

The directions that the Cybertronian had given them was simple that they found the peice of the Star Bane. It was bigger than what they had thought it was going to be. The massive wings and the afterburners were around the same size of the Doctor. The solar panel wings were long narrow and extremely thin. They were that thin that they looked like they would snap if the wind was too strong.

"We need to get this thing into the TARDIS!" the Doctor said. The Dalek nodded his eye stock in agreement to what he said. The Doctor was glad that the case was set to human and minibot size. Opening the case by using his sonic screwdriver. Taking hold of of the wings the Doctor turned around to walk back to the TARDIS. "We'll have to leave for Earth and hope Nightshade is not far behind!" he said coming up to his blue box. The blue box that he had ran away from home in.

Clicking his fingers the doors swung open. Without a second thought he walked into the ship with Dalek Sec behind him. With a loud groaning wheezing noise the TARDIS vanished from view.

 **This is not a Doctor Who/Transformer crossover. This chapter and the following chapter are just vital for the story line for this story and for later in the series.**


	10. Chapter 10: Return to Earth

Chapter 10: Return to Earth

Kate Stewart, the daughter of the Brigadier sat behind her desk in her office under the Tower of London. At the moment she was doing a mountain of paperwork. Paperwork that was needed done before the end of the month. Some of the paperwork was to be handed back to the head office of UNIT in Geneva while some of the other paperwork was to be sent to SHIELD in regards to the aid that the Avengers were helping her team in tracking down Leatherback. She had faith that Edward with Captain America help would be able to track down Leatherback before he caused any more problems for UNIT.

The groaning wheezing sound of the TARDIS's engine broke the silence of her office. Looking up from the paper that she was working on as the TARDIS appeared in her office. The door squeaked open as she stood up from her chair. Walking away from her wooden table as the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" she asked. She was both happy and surprised to see the Time Lord that had advised her father during the 1970s when he had been exiled to the planet by the other Time Lords and grounded to remain on Earth until he was needed by the High Court of the Time Lords.

The aged Time Lord was followed by a Dalek that kept a good distance away from him. "Kate! A Dalek armada is heading for Earth!" he said.

Kate looked from him to the Dalek to the Doctor. "What's been happening? Doctor what have you gotten yourself dragged into?" she asked the Time Lord. She was already narrowing her eyes as she dreaded the paperwork that she would have to fill out. Every adventure that the Doctor found himself while on earth she had mountains of paperwork once again. Paperwork that gave the public a cover story about what had happened to prevent wide spread panic spreading. It also helped with the clean up operations that would surely clean up the mess left by Cybermen, Daleks, the Master and even the Doctor himself.

"A Dalek fleet is heading here looking for the last piece of an ancient weapon that can destroy the planet by doing something to the sun!" he explained. He then noticed Kate Stewart staring at Dalek Sec. Spinning around to face the Dalek that was watching her himself. "And don't worry about this Dalek. He's helping us to stop the sun being destroyed!" he said looking from Dalek Sec to Kate Stewart.

Kate only folded her arms as the stare that her father had taught her hardened at the Doctor. A faint smile spread across her face when the Doctor whinched at her glare. "A Dalek that wants to help us! I think I have seen everything now!" she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Oh yes, she was already dreading the paperwork that she was going to have to do for this and she was going to have the Doctor do the main bulk of it.

"THAT IS THE TRUTH, FEMALE HUMAN! MY NAME IS DALEK SEC AND I AM HELPING BY KEEPING DALEK X FROM USING THE STAR BANE TO DESTROY YOUR PLANETS SUN!" Sec spoke for the first time since they had arrived in the UNIT base in the Tower of London.

The Doctor started chewing his fingertips as Kate stared at Dalek Sec. He knew that she was going to shouting at him for trusting a killing machine such as a Dalek. "Kate! We are wasting time! Dalek X's fleet is getting closer and there is only so much that the Emperor's fleet can do!" he explained to her. He watched as the human agent put things together.

"How long do you estimate that the fleet will enter Earth's atmosphere?" she asked him. Kate walked back to her desk and the mobile phone that sat on the desk beside all of the papers.

The Doctor and Dalek Sec exchanged a look with each other before looking back at Kate. "About an hour! We have an hour to look for the last piece of the Star Bane!" the Doctor explained. Kate only nodded her head as she dialed up a number to get this sorted.

"Doctor, find that Star Bane piece. I'll deal with the upcoming Dalek Invasion!" she said as the phone rung out. The Doctor and Dalek Sec both rushed back into the TARDIS and the blue box vanished with its usual wheezing rumble. " _Hi this is Kate Stewart of UNIT we have a Dalek Invasion coming this way. Get the Valiant in the air in the next ten minutes and get every other jet in the sky!"_ she ordered the man over the phone. She didn't have to wait long to hear from the news of the massive ship rising into the air.

Martha Jones, a former companion of the Doctor appeared on the screen. "UNIT is running a drill on how quickly they can get the Valiant in the air. There is nothing to be concerned about!" she said to the reporter that was asking about UNIT. Martha was good at coming up with stories but when the Daleks arrived the story will slighlty change. It will change to stop a mass panic from raging through the streets of not only London but every city in every country.

Kate smiled to herself as she dialed up another number. But all she got was the answer phone. "Nightshade where are you?" she asked herself as she put the phone down as she dialed up a second number. "Nick Fury I wish that I could speak to you under better circumstances!" she said into the phone.

"Kate Stewart I was wondering when I will speak to you rather than Nightshade or more recently Edward!" came the reply on the other side of the line. "Now tell me why the daughter of the Brigadier has called me out of the blue?" he asked again.

Kate remained silent. She had to think of a way to tell Nick Fury what was happening. "In fifty five minutes a Dalek fleet is going to invade the earth. We need all the help that we can get to stop the earth from being destroyed!" she told him.

Nick Fury was silent for a minute. "I will call Stark to assemble the Avengers and I will get the Helicarrier in the air!" he replied and cut the line.

Kate took a deep breathe as she settled back into her chair. Everything was in place. She had already contacted the UNIT forces and they were mobilising at the moment. SHIELD had also been contacted and everything was getting ready. The Daleks were not getting the Star Bane and they were not killing the human race. She could only hope that the Doctor could find the peice of the Star Bane quickly.

oooo0000ooooo0000oooo

The Doctor ran about the TARDIS'S console as he set about the destination for the location of the Star Bane. He looked over at his Dalek companion. Dalek Sec was just staring at no point in particular in deep thought. "Dalek Sec?" he asked getting the Dalek's attention. Having the eye stock focused on him and not a random spot in the TARDIS he asked, "Where would you put the last peice of a sun destroying weapon?"

The Doctor watched in silence as Dalek Sec remained silent. He was no doubt using that big brain of his to come up with the solution to the problem, but there was something else on his mind that he was not sharing. The Doctor was not going to push him to share his mind until all of this was over and he had someone to watch his back.

"I WILL PLACE A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION SOMEWHERE THAT DEALS WITH ALIENS AND USED THEIR TECHNOLOGY TO ADVANCE THEIR WEAPONS!" Sec replied. The Doctor never thought that he would be glad to hear a Dalek speak. "WHO WOULD KEEP THE BARREL OF THE STAR BANE AND NOT INFORM UNIT THAT THEY HAVE TIME LORD WEAPON IN THEIR POSSESSION?" Dalek Sec asked keeping his eye stock fixed on the Doctor.

The Doctor ran a hand trough his greying hair as he thought of organisations that will keep such a weapon. He had a few candidates to who he should be looking into. Torchwood and SHIELD were the main ones on the list along with AIM and HYDRA, but they didn't have time to look into all of them. Not even with the aid of the Avengers and X-Men they would be pushing for time to push the Dalek fleet away from Earth.

The Doctor glanced over at the wings of the Star Bane. A thought crossed his mind as he raced to the other side of the console and picked up a scanner. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising up as Dalek Sec followed him. No doubt curious as to what he was doing. Coming to a skidding stop before the massive wings of the device that could cause great destruction he began to scan. He scanned for its energy signature. A signature that he could use to track the last peice of the Star Bane and end Dalek X's empire before it could really begin. Having found the energy signature he dashed back to the console with Dalek X trying and failing to keep up with him.

Sharing the energy signature into the database of the TARDIS the Doctor searched for coordinates that will lead them to leave the Time Vortex and to the barrel of the weapon. It was not long before beeping was heard and the Doctor was controlling the TARDIS to the provided destination. "Got you!" the Doctor shouted as he ran towards a screen on the console that showed a map where the last piece of the Star Bane was hidden.

Dalek Sec waited for the Doctor to move aside before gliding up to the console. There on a map of Britain was a red dot that beeped over the Wales capital, Cardiff. The Star Bane was hidden in Cardiff of all cities. He had suspect that it would have been put in a city that was long gone given how old the weapon was. No, it was in Cardiff and in the hands of the alien hating humans of Torchwood. Sec was beginning to miss the insane Dalek Caan and Dalek X.

0000ooooo00000ooooooo

He felt anger. He felt anger at the Doctor and the shapeshifter that had set his plans back after destroying his control tower. He also felt a new rage at Dalek Sec. That traitor had turned his back on his own kind to stand with inferior races in the universe. And for that he was going to be exterminated like the inferior that he was.

"You do realise that the only way you can defeat the Doctor is if you think like the Doctor?!" asked a voice behind the the Devil in Dalek form.

Dalek X rotated his domed head around to see that a human man was standing behind him. He wore a suit and tie and had strange tattoos on his face and hands. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he casually walked to the black, red and golden Dalek. "The Doctor will defeat you once again! We all know that!" Seth said stopping right beside Dalek X. He scrunched up his face at seeing his black tie out of place and with a snort fixed the tie. "But if I told you that I had a series of plans that will plunge the whole universe into choas will you be interested in listening to me? If not your happy to fail once again!" he finished looking back at Dalek X. He clasped his hands behind his back as he allowed Dalek X to take in what he had said.

Seth smirked. He could hear the gears in that large Dalek's large brain begin to work. "WHY SHOULD WE FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU? THE LAST TIME WE MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH THE ROUGE TIME LORD CALLED THE MASTER IT DID NOT END WELL FOR US! SO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I SHOULD CONSIDER AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU?" Dalek X asked. He rolled slightly forward and Seth could not help but take a step back.

"That is a good question, Dalek X. But what if I told you that I had an alliance with a certain Titan warlord who is getting ready for a campaign against the universe. Would you be interested then. And would you be interested that I can give you a chance to take the Dalek Emperor's Empire from right under his ... eye stock?" Seth asked leaning in close to the blue optic of the Dalek.

Dalek X was silent. He just stared at Seth as he thought of what he was going to do. The alliance did sound to good, but if it cost the Emperor greatly then he would go with it but of course on his terms. "VERY WELL, CREATURE! WE SHALL JOIN YOU ALLIANCE!" he said much to the surprise of the Supremes that made up his personal guard. He noticed that Seth remained silent, he knew that he was going to add his terms. "BUT I WILL CARRY OUT MY PLAN ON GETTING REVENGE ON THE DOCTOR AND DALEK SEC AND CLAIMING MY PRIZE: THE STAR BANE!" he growled as he jerked his travel unit into Seth's knee. He felt great pride when Seth winched in pain.

"Of course. And to show good will towards you I will retrieve the Star Bane for if you will find and exterminate the shapeshifter called Nightshade!" he whinched still feeling the pain from the ramming Dalek.

Dalek X reversed. "NIGHTSHADE IS AN KNOWN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR AND WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek X shouted with joy. The other Daleks began to shout EXTERMINATE in pure joy that they were going to kill something.

Seth smiled as he backed away. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Dalek X!" he purred as a black mist wrapped around him that took him away.

Dalek X whirled around to face all the Daleks in the control room of his ship. With all eye stocks locked onto him he gave out the order. "SEEK! LOCATE AND EXTERMINATE NIGHTSHADE!" he ordered every Dalek. Every Dalek started screeching the phrase as they searched for Nightshade.

oooo00000ooooo00000

The Moonray landed outside of Stirling. It's landing gears locking into place as it touched down. Grass swayed as the massive turbines in the middle of the wings that glowed with a strange energy slowly turned and the six wings folded back into one. The door on the side of the Moonray opened allowing Nightshade to walk out of the jet that got her from Cybertron back to Earth in time to prepare for the Dalek Invasion.

Looking up at the sky she could tell a storm was coming. Dark clouds were creeping in over the Scottish city and the surrounding countryside where she had landed the Moonray. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and she could not help but shake her body. She hated storms, having metal bones meant that she was always struck by lightning. It didn't do much damage but it was a pain to get herself back together again. A flash of lightning tore through the air and Nightshade could not stop herself for reaching the cutlass at her side.

Mentally slapping herself for being so jumpy she checked to see if she still had the box that the Collector had given her. With the box safely stored in a bag and its precious cargo at her side, Nightshade powered the Moonray down. The AI controlled jet as it powered down shimered out of sight. It would do her and UNIT no good if a civilian found the Moonray and tried to get in it or started a rumour that Earth was being invaded.

Glancing back up to the storm clouds that were swirling around a certain point, Nightshade felt a shiver rake down her spine. The storm clouds were not just storm clouds, it was a portal. A portal that had been opened from another dimension!

"This is not good!" she said to herself. Blue lightning sparked and flashed around the black clouds as the portal from another dimension ripped open. " _Kate we have another problem_!" she said into her comm. system.

Kate was silent for a few moments on her line before she spoke, " _What is it now, Nightshade? If it's the Daleks we need you in the air and taking them out_ _our fleet is spread out to think across the globe_!"

" _Its not the Daleks, Kate! A portal from another dimension is opening up over Stirling_! _I'm going to check it out and if you don't hear from me in ten minutes you need to put UNIT into High Alert! Do you understand me?"_

Kate was talking to someone on the other side of the line that had either to be Osgood or Bonnie. Nightshade could not make out what was being said on the other side of the comm. _"Nightshade you have ten minutes to see what's happening in Stirling and to report it in and to get yourself in the air!"_ Kate responded to Nightshade before cutting the line.

Shaking her head she allowed her bones to shift. The popping and cracking of bones were drowned out by the loud roaring thunder. Bones that were already made out of metal formed plating and two machine guns attached themselves to the shoulder blades as a single red eye flickered on in the one large eye socket that took up a great deal of the tigers skull. Strapped securely between the two machines gun was the box that the Collector had given that contained the Stone of Rassalon- the power source of the Star Bane.

The one eyed tiger ran towards the eye of the storm. It's sharp claws digging deep into the ground as the Moonray contacted the TARDIS, it was best to get two powerful ships to either imprison whatever was coming through the portal or to send it back to where it had come from.


	11. Chapter 11: Torchwood and The God of Cho

**Guest; thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story. Sorry about the use of Marvel and Transformer characters they were used to show just how big this universe is in the series that I am making. I can assure you that they dont play a vital role in the story they were just in to develop the plot. It will be characters from the Doctor Who universe which will include Torchwood and more of UNIT that will make an appearance now in the fight against Dalek X. And sorry about the spelling errors I will be going over the fanfiction once I'm done to tidy it up, but I don't think I will be ending the story soon.**

Chapter 11: Torchwood and The God of Choas

The TARDIS landed in Cardiff. The Wales city had been built above a rift between two plates in time and space and because of that a lot of strange things happened in and around Cardiff. UNIT had tried to solve the problem with the rift but they were always beaten to the problem by Torchwood.

Torchwood that had been formed by Queen Victoria after she had met the Doctor and had a run in with a Werewolf. Queen Victoria on forming the group had declared that the Doctor was an enemy to the throne along with every other alien that ever comes to Earth.

Torchwood had proven a problem to the Doctor when he was trying to stop not one but two invasions. The Cybermen invasion had been caused by Torchwood when they were trying to find a new way to power the new British empire. The Dalek invasion was led by Dalek Sec when their Void Ship opened at the same moment that the Cybermen army came through from Pete's World to their world. After the two invasions were stopped by the Doctor losing Rose to the other dimension where the Cybermen had come from Torchwood had gone into silence.

The Doctor found out the reason why he didn't hear from or of Torchwood in a while when the Master returned and became the British Prime minister before the World President was that his old friend Captain Jack Harkness had taken it over and had changed it slightly. Jack had been stuck on Earth after helping the Doctor and Rose stop a Dalek invasion on Earth in the far future and had been waiting for the Time Lord to return. Jack helped the Doctor and Martha save earth from the Master before returning back to Torchwood.

The last time that the Doctor saw or heard of anything from Torchwood or Jack was the time the Daleks and their insane corrector moved the Earth to the Madusa Cascade in part of a plan to destroy everything other than themselves. That plan had failed like so many other Dalek plans before it. Jack once again returned to Torchwood and then left without a word only to return when his friends were in danger.

Torchwood now worked more closely with UNIT and SHIELD but the two groups kept the Avengers and Nightshade's team well aware like from Torchwood in fear of them taking technology that they could not access even with alliances with Asguard and many other worlds.

The Doctor dance about the TARDIS console as he got the TARDIS to land close to the location of the beacon of the last peice of the Star Bane. Sparks flew as the TARDIS put up a fight on landing to close to the rift and not needing feul for its engines. "Come on!" he snarled at the TARDIS in hopes that it will get it to work. Grabbing an old hammer from a tool box beside him the Doctor started giving the console a whack and then two. More sparks flew and the Doctor tried on again for the TARDIS to land.

Engines groaning and growling the TARDIS landed not close to the beacon but right on top of it. The TARDIS landed with a massive tremor that forced the Doctor onto the ground. More sparks sparked from the console and Dalek Sec could only stare at the damage that had been caused by the Doctors terrible piloting skills. The lights, that were already dim in the TARDIS only got darker that the only source of light in the console room was the glowing blue optic of Dalek Sec's eye stock.

"DOCTOR EXPLAIN TO MY WHY YOU COULD NOT LAND THE TARDIS?" Sec asked gliding up to the Doctor as he got back up to his feet. "SURELY HAVING THE TARDIS FOR A THOUSAND YEARS YOU WOULD NOW HOW TO LAND THE TARDIS IN A TIGHT SPACE?" Sec asked.

The Doctor dusted himself down and glared at Dalek Sec who he swore was looking at him smugly. "Oh shut up!" he said as he double checked the coordinates to see that they had landed right on the coordinates. He checked them again just to make certain. "We're here! Let's get the Star Bane and get it away from the Earth. Hopefully Dalek X will follow us!" he said.

The Doctor walked briskly towards the door with Dalek X hovering right behind him. Opening the door he was instantly attacked by a man in a long military jacket. The man gave him a massive hug before releasing him.

"Doctor it's so good to see you again! I see you regenerated again!" the man said as he walked out of the TARDIS. "How many times has it been since we last saw each other?" he asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" the Doctor said with a huge grin on his face. "Keeping yourself out of trouble?" The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with his hands in his trouser pockets. He walked into the Torchwood HUB to see four other people watching him. They all had the same look on their faces. The look of shock and disbelief. Shock for finally meeting the Doctor, the man that Jack kept talking about. And disbelief in that they had arrived in a blue box.

Jack could only smile. "Just the usual!" he replied with a smile still on his face. "So what brings the great Doctor back to Cardiff of all cities on earth?" Jack asked as the Doctor stepped to the side and allowed Dalek Sec to glide out of the TARDIS to be beside him.

"WE ARE LOOKING FOR A PEICE OF AN ANCIENT WEAPON THAT CAN BE USED TO DESTROY YOUR PLANETS SUN!" Sec spoke for the first time and he wished he did not say anything. Jack quicker than anyone could react had brought out his gun from his holster at his hip and started firing at him.

Bang. Bang.

The bullets from the gun smashed into his black casing with little effect. But the sound of them contacting his casing was loud to his ears that his tentacles wrapped around each other in discomfort. He could hear the other humans in the room shouting at Jack to stop firing at him but only for the gun to be used more. His casing may have been stronger than the casing of an ordinary Dalek but it was nothing like the new casings of Dalek Supreme and Dalek X. It would not take long for his casing to be breached and the small creature that was housed in it to be on show for everyone to see.

"Jack that is enough!" the Doctor shouted. He forced Jack's gun arm to the ground before he could fire another shot at Dalek Sec. "He is helping me! And he's not like the other Daleks I trust him and so does Nightshade. Well she trusts him to help with the mission!" he continued. He still kept a grip on Jack's gun arm as the two young men took a grip of his shoulders and pulled him back.

The Doctor and Jack stared at each other in silence. The Doctor with his eyebrows looked angry like usual as he kept an eye on Jack. The Time Agent from the 51st century had a look of fear and betrayal in his eyes and face. He reluctantly dropped his gun and allowed to be moved away from the black Dalek who remained silent in fear of being sent into a black hole by the Doctor in scaring his friend.

"Why?" Jack asked. He stared at the Doctor who moved to block his view of Dalek Sec. "Why are you with a Dalek after everything that they have done. Have you forgotten about all the world's they have destroyed? All the lives that they have taken? Have you forgotten what _that_ Dalek done?" Jack asked. He almost attacked the Doctor if it Ianto and Owen were not holding him back.

The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to have to tell Jack the short hand of what was going on as they did not have time. Looking at his watch his two hearts nearly stopped. They had half an hour to find the peice of the Star Bane before X's fleet got to earth.

"Jack if I had time to explain what's happening, I would! But it's not on our side!" he said walking up to the former Time Agent who had calmed down slightly.

Jack took in a sharp breathe of air. He could not believe that the Doctor had sided with a Dalek and that Dalek was helping him to fight the Dalek Empire. What had he missed since the Stolen Earth? If the Dalek was helping the Doctor it could be a trap. But the Doctor had been fighting the Daleks since they were created. He knew all their tricks and had always stopped them. "Okay, Doctor what is it that you are looking for?!" Jack asked. He also knew that there was no point arguing with the Doctor when he had set his mind on something.

"A peice of a weapon called the Star Bane! What is left is the barrel of the weapon that will fire a energy beam into a planets sun and force it to go Supernova!" the Doctor explained.

"We have a strange barrel in the armoury, and we have never found out what it was for since it doesn't work with any other peice of alien technology!" Gwen spoke up from where she stood at the computers. She took a timid step back when Jack glared at her. "Ianto can you help me and getting it?" she asked Ianto who was still holding Jack back from attacking either the Doctor or Dalek Sec. Ianto nodded his head and followed Gwen to the room where the Star Bane was. The two members of Torchwood did not look back as they left the HUB of theor base nor did they notice the black smoke following them.

"Jack we need your help. Have you ever heard of a Dalek called Dalek X?" the Doctor asked as Owen took a step back from his leader.

Jack snorted. "Of course I've heard of Dalek X! He was the most feared Dalek in the Dalek Empire before they all vanished to fight in the Time War. He loved torturing everything that was not a Dalek and forced them to mine for some new metal that was long lost to time!"

"He's back and the Dalek Civil war has just restarted again!" the Doctor explained further. He could use the time it took Gwen and Ianto to get the piece of the Star Bane to explain to Jack what was happening.

Jack snorted. "Let them tare themselves apart! It will do the universe a great thing if those things had not been created!" he sneered looking right at Dalek Sec. He smirked when Dalek Sec reversed backwards and nearly collided with the TARDIS.

"The Emperor is helping us as we are helping him to take Dalek X out before he uses Earth as a New Skaro!" the Doctor shouted getting right into Jack's face.

"Help from the Daleks? Doctor are you mad?!" Jack asked flinging his hands into the air. He could not believe what he was hearing. "And what about that Dalek?" he asked looking right at Dalek Sec.

The Doctor was about to speak but a scream from Gwen caused Jack to spin around in the direction of the scream to see a strange man holding Gwen in a headlock. In his free hand he held the barrel of the Star Bane. "Many thanks, Doctor! I was afraid that I would have to take the Star Bane from your cold dead bodies!" the man in the suit spoke with a strong German accent. His voice sounded like it was made out of two voices as he walked closer to Jack and the Doctor. He kept his grip on Gwen as black smoke wrapped around Ianto as he was dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Gwen! Ianto!" Jack asked reaching for his pistol that had been dropped to the ground when only to find it being aimed at him. Black smoke swirled around the gun that clicked into ready. "Who and what are?" he asked the man as he smelled Gwen's hair.

"My name is Seth and I am the one true ruler of Earth!" Seth replied. Yellow eyes fixing on the Doctor. "Now be a good little Time Lord and give me the Star Bane!" Seth snarled at the Doctor.

"NEGATIVE! RELEASE YOUR CAPTIVE!" Dalek Sec shouted. He hovered forward a few feet aiming his gun at Seth. "THIS DOES NOT INVOLVE THEM! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND DALEK X AND I WILL NOT ALLOW AN INNOCENT HUMANS TO BE HARMED!" he snapped getting closer to Seth who smirked at him.

"So nobel of you, Dalek Sec! But there is somethig bigger coming than you can even think about. The events leading up to it will determine the future of all races in the universe!" Seth snarled keeping Gwen in a headlock. His yellow eyes glowed brightly as Dalek Sec's weapon twicthed slighlty. "Now give me the Star Bane and I will release the humans and allow you to focus on the Dalek invasion that is getting every closer!" he spoke in that silky voice of his.

Sec narrowed his optic at Seth. "YOU WILL NOT GET THE STAR BANE AND YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!" Sec snapped at the God of Choas. His gun kept twitching as he prepared to shot Seth as soon as he was able to.

Seth began to laugh. His laughing sounded insane and forced at the Daleks words. "Whoes going to defeat me? Not even all the Avengers can fight against me! What makes you think that a broken Dalek who wants to defend the universe has a chance against the likes of me and my cousins?" he asked. His yellow eyes narrowed into slits as he forced Sec to back away but Dalek Sec did not back down. No, he just stared at Seth. "You really want to defend these creatures?" Seth asked surprised that the Leader of the Cult of Skaro was completely against everything that the Daleks stood for.

"I WILL DEFEND ALL! THE DALEK WAY IS WRONG! WE ARE NOT BETTER THAN ANYTHING ELSE THAT CALLS THE UNIVERSE HOME! WE ARE MONSTERS THAT THE UNIVERSE HATES WITH EVERY FIBER OF ITS BEING! I AM NOT LIKE THAT! IT HAS TAKEN ME TO FACE DEATH SO MANY TIMES TO SEE THAT MY CREATOR HAD BEEN WRONG! LIFE IS NOT A STAIN IN PERFECTION! LIFE IS PERFECTION AND IT MUST BE GUARDED AND PROTECTED OTHERWISE THERE WILL BE NO BUEATY IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Sec rattled on. He did not care that Jack was staring at him with his mouth hanging wide open at his words.

Seth snorted as he kept a hold on Gwen. "You really are broken, Dalek Sec! But not as bad as this world is going to be after X is finished with it!" he spoke in a bored voice as black smoke slithered into the TARDIS. "Now if you will excuse me! I have choas to cause!" he finished as the wings of the Star Bane was suddenly yanked out of the TARDIS in the same black smoke that had wrapped around Ianto and keeping his pinned on the ground.

Jack ignoring his own gun pointed at him grabbed out for it and aimed it at Seth. He did not even show hesitation as he began to fire. Every shot meet its mark but still Seth did not fall. Sec fired his death ray right at Seth. His skeleton showed as the ray worked its deadly magic on him but still he stood. Gwen was dropped to the ground as Seth's dark magic went to assembling the two peices of the Star Bane together.

"You will pay for that vermin!" snarled Seth as dark fur broke through his skin. His nails became claws as a huge muzzle broke through. His gum exploded as sharp teeth replaced his human teeth and the suit that he wore tore as bulging muscles cracked bones. His shoes burst as huge paws slammed into the ground. His knees bend backwards and took a more animalistic appappearance as a thin wolf tail appeared. The Egyptian god in all of his primal glory toward above the humans, Time Lord and Dalek. Remnants of his smart suit clung to the blackish grey fur that covered his huge body. All human appearance was gone as the Wereset towered above everyone in Torchwood HUB.

Lips pulling back Seth let out a growl. Yellow eyes focused on its prey.

"Open fire!" Jack shouted. Dalek Sec and Owen wasted no time in firing at Seth but nothing was causing any problems to the monster that bared down at them. "Doctor!" Jack shouted as he reloaded his gun as Gwen began firing at Seth. "Have you got any ideas on how to defeat this thing?" he asked as Dalek Sec fired at Seth again.

The Doctor was silent as he watched the fight between Torchwood and Seth. His eyebrows were knitted close to each other as he thought over everything that he was seeing and what he knew of Seth. Seth was a god from the ancient world who had been banished by his brothers with the aid of a High Priest. He knew that he was a Werecreature like Julian, but unlike Julian he had powers that were devastating for his enemies. But going back he was a Werecreature. Not a Werewolf but he was still a werecreature and that meant that he would still feel the effects of silver just like that Werewolf that he had faced with Rose and Queen Victoria. That wolf had been destroyed by the silver moonlight after it had been created by it. If that wolf had been destroyed by the very thing that created it surely they could use the same idea with Seth. But what created him?

"Doctor?!" Jack shouted again causing the Doctor to come back to the real world. Ianto and Owen were both on the ground after receiving a beaten from Seth. Jack was firing at Seth's exposed back while Dalek Sec was protecting Gwen and Tosh.

"Fall back, Jack! He's too powerful!" he shouted at the former Time Agent. He watched as Dalek Sec rotated his domed head around to face him. His weapons were still locked on the God of Choas who was not affect a little by Dalek weapon.

"WHAT ABOUT THE STAR BANE, DOCTOR! WE CANNOT ALLOW SUCH A WEAPON TO FALL INTO DALEK X'S AND THE DALEK EMEPEROR!" Dalek Sec shouted as he took a massive paw to the domed head. Five white scratches stripped away his paint as Seth kicked him back into a computer. The computer sparked and exploded when the Dalek shielding from his travel unit made contact with it.

"The Star Bane is no good to him!" the Doctor said as Seth picked up the gathered pieces.

"EXPLAIN!" Dalek Sec shouted as Gwen and Tosh helped him back up from the computer wreckage.

"Only Nigtshade knows where the power stone is!" the Doctor said. He smirked when Seth's ears perked up as he and Dalek Sec continued to speak. He hid that smirk when Seth raced towards him and grabbed his neck in his massive paw. "So there is no point in asking me where the power source is!" the Doctor shouted at Seth.

The Doctor tried to kick his way out of Seth's hold but to no such luck. Seth was just too strong for him to be released.

"Where is she?" Seth snarled. Spit spraying onto the Doctors face as he pulled the Time Lord closer to the sharp teeth that could do series damage to a Dalek armour.

"I don't have a clue!" the Doctor replied. He landed rather awkward on his bum when Seth dropped him like he was an old toy.

Seth with the assembled body of the Star Bane vanished in a swirl of black smoke. The Doctor got back to his feet. "Well that went well!" he said rubbing his hands together as Dalek Sec hovered back into the TARDIS. His casing was going to need to be repaired quickly if they wanted to have at least a chance against Dalek X and his fleet.

"Well?" Jack asked. He pointed at the destruction of that Seth had caused to Torchwood Three. "Look at what that thig had done in a sort time!" he shouted at the Doctor as Owen and Ianto got back to their shaky legs. "Whatever that thing was it knew what it was doing and got the Star Bane!" Jack continued to shout at the Doctor.

"DOCTOR ALERT!" Dalek Sec shouted as he rolled out of the TARDIS. "DALEK X'S FLEET HAS JUST BROKEN EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE AND HAVE BEGUN THEIR ATTACK!"

The Doctor clapped his hands together as a huge smile broke his face. "Well then let's chase the Daleks away!" he laughed. He spun around to race back to the TARDIS but a hand grasping his arm prevented him from leaving.

"Your not going alone, Doctor! I will not allow you to fight against the Daleks without backup. And besides I also want a to take down the Dalek Empire!" Jack said whilst he let go of the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor smiled as he and Captain Jack raced into the TARDIS. With the loud wheezing rumble of its engines the TARDIS disappeared. The personal of Torchwood went straight to work on trying to keep everyone from falling apart as the world was invaded.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fury of the Devil in Dal

Chapter 12: The Fury of the Devil in Dalek form

Nightshade rubbed her hands together as the Moonray opened a vortex to the Stirling UNIT base. It could have gone much worse but it didn't. The being that had been transported to their dimension had pratical begged her to listen to what he had to say. Being one of honour and of the code Nigtshade had informed him that she will listen to him once she had dealt with the upcoming Dalek Invasion. He had wanted to help, but Nightshade didn't trust him. No she would have to wait and see what he had to say before making a decision along with Kate.

The silver and blue Moonray was just beyond the treeline and ready to beam her back to London. London was always attacked by the Daleks during their failed invasions of the earth. It was the most logical place for them to attack or Dalek X would decide to attack somewhere that the Daleks had not attacked making him a dangerous wildcard. A dangerous wildcard that not even the Doctor could predict and there was also Dalek Caan. Caan having faced the Doctor a few times knew how best to deal with him and he also knew what was the best way to deal with Sec. Caan had been plotting for centuries how best to take the leadership of the Cult of Skaro from Sec to him, but every time he was prevented from doing anything by Dalek Sec and Dalek Thay. Dalek Jast just stayed out of the how political buisness since it was not his place to worry about it.

The sooner Dalek X was dealt with the sooner she could see what the Mech wanted to talk about and get to Asia to help Edward track down Leatherback. That was if there no other problems that would have to be taken care of first.

"HALT!" a Dalek drone shouted from behind her. Cursing her luck, Nightshade turned around with her hands in the air to show that she had no weapons on her to face the bronze plated Dalek that rolled towards her. It's blue optic was locked solely on her and was keeping it's gun aimed at her. "YOU WILL IDENTIFY YOURSELF OR BE EXTERMINATED!" it shouted thundering to a stop before her.

Nightshade snorted. Daleks were so easy to read. "You will exterminate me even if I tell you who I am!" she replied. She kept her wits about her while dealing with the Dalek. Eyes narrowed she kept her hands above her head awaiting the right moment to strike at the Dalek drone.

"YOU WILL IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" the Dalek repeated. It shouted louder as if shouting was going to make a difference but all it did was shake it's chasing and force Nightshade to snort in boredom. How many times had UNIT heard that since the first time that they had crossed paths with the Daleks.

"How about you turn around and go back to Dalek X and tell him that it's a bad idea to invade the earth! That sounds like a plan!" Nightshade said. She remained still as the Dalek just stared at her blankly as if it was actually considering what she had said. "Well then if we have agreed why don't we just go our separate ways?" she spoke as she prepared to turn around.

"NEGATIVE! DALEKS DO NOT RETREAT NOR DO WE TAKE ADVICE FROM INFERIOR BEINGS!" the Dalek groaned back at her. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" it screeched. It fired it's death ray at her but Nightshade ducked out of the way in time that it destroyed a tree.

Nigtshade looked from the destroyed tree back to the Dalek. The Dalek that was getting ready to fire again. "Okay! I guess we're doing this the hard way then?" she asked herself more than the Dalek. The Dalek fired at her again, but Nightshade moved quickly again. This time a part of the grassy ground exploded as the ray beam smashed into the ground. "I have a question. Will it help if I stay still?" she asked the Dalek that just shouted "EXTERMINATE!" at her.

The Dalek fired at her again and this time Nightshade remained in the same spot like she said. But she had changed form. Dropping to the ground on all four legs and with the cracking on bones and scrapping of metal Nightshade changed form. Bones rearranged themselves into the right form as the one eyed tiger glared back back the Dalek. It's own weapon systems humming as they powered up.

The Dalek fired again but the tiger was to quick for it. Rolling to the side the tiger let out a roaring hiss as it fired two missiles at the Dalek. One missile missed it's mark but the other missile did not. It smacked right into the Dalek and with a loud bang the Dalek screamed and exploded in a loud bang.

"SEEK! LOCATE AND EXTERMINATE!"

More Daleks!

Glancing at the smoking wreck of the Dalek Nightshade shifted form from tiger to her jet form. With a loud thundering roar the jet took to the air above Stirling. It was not long before a Dalek ship was chasing her.

The much smaller jet weaved in and out of hills as it tried to evade the much larger Dalek ship that had begun firing upon the smaller aircraft. A barrel roll was followed by more air manoeuvres as the jet lead the Dalek ship towards open ocean. The North Sea was rough far below the alien craft as it powered through the sky. It's glowing blue afterburners left a blue trail brightl enough for the Daleks to follow but not bright enough for them to see the jet.

Changing direction quickly Nightshade shot higher into the sky and hid in the dark storm clouds that were creeping towards Scotland. It was the perfect place to hide and wait for the right moment to strike.

The Dalek ship was right below her. It had stopped firing as it's scanners tried to locate her after giving them the slip. Keeping above the ship, Nigtshade planed the next stage of her attack. If she brought down this ship that would be one less ship that was invading, but if she did bring it down it would inform Dalek X where there was something that could bring one of his ships down. No she needed to be careful. She couldn't have it exploding and altering all the Dalek fleet what just happened. But she could not allow the ship to move on towards Norway and then to Russia killing all that it past.

Circling around the massive ship, Nigtshade searched for a weak point. Maybe a weapon that was dangerous and needed to be taken out before anything else or an engine. But she couldn't find any. The Daleks had improved their shipbuilding skills to the point that they were just as dangerous as the Time Lord's war TARDIS'S that they used during the Time War.

Shutting down her afterburners the shapeshifter glided around the ship one more time formulating a plan. Focusing solely on the ship below her, she did not notice the second one break through the Dalek clouds. The new Dalek ship was twice as big as the ship that had followed herb from Stirling. It's plating was black unlike the golden and bronze plating of the other ships in the fleet. Massive spikes spiked out of the ships plating given it a look that would make it more comfortable in the Underworld rather than is sky above the North Sea.

Oooooooo00000000oooooooo

Inside the second Dalek ship in the control room was a black, red and golden cased Dalek. The Daleks casing was charred from an explosion that had destroyed the control room of the Dalek City back in Skaro. The plating had massive scars that had been polished as best as possible by the human slaves were massive as no work had been able to be done. Dalek X in a full rage attack had killed nearly all the human slaves leaving his chasing covered in white scratches that were not going to get repaired until he got a new fleet of human slaves. And he knew just where to find them.

"ALERT! DALEK X WE HAVE LOCATED THE SHAPESHIFTER KNOWN AS NIGHTSHADE!" a Dalek drone shouted from its position at the ships control console. The red Dalek had swung it's domed head around to face Dalek X. Dalek X hovered in the middle of the control room of his large ship so that all Daleks at their posts could see him and report directly to him. Behind him was Dalek Caan. Dalek Caan was in a much worser state than he was. His casing was more or less gone. The small tentacled creature wriggled about in pain as Dalek X refused to let him see a Scientist Dalek.

Dalek X looked down at the red drone Dalek. His cracked red optic bore down on the lesser of the Dalek race. "BRING HER TOO ME! BRING NIGHTSHADE TO ME!" Dalek X ordered. Instantly Daleks of all ranks went about to bring Nigtshade in. Their hatred for the Doctor transfered over to Nightshade for her being an associate of the most feared and hated Time Lord. "PUT THE EXTERMINATER INTO LOCK DOWN! WE CANNOT ALLOW NIGTSHADE TO ESCAPE AND GET HELP!" he shouted at the Daleks still in the control room.

Dalek X turned his attention round to Dalek Caan. The only member of the Cult of Skaro who was still a pure Dalek looked back at him with fear in his eye. "DALEK SCIENTIST TAKE DALEK CAAN TO THE LAB! I THINK IT IS TIME FOR DALEK SEC AND NIGHTSHADE TO FEAR MY GENUIS!"

A Dalek Scientist rolled up behind Dalek Caan. "I OBEY!" he screeched before wheeling Dalek Caan down to the labs.

"THE DOCTOR AND DALEK SEC CANNOT STOP US! I AM TOO POWERFUL FOR A MERE TIME LORD AND A RENEGADE DALEK TO STOP!" Dalek X gloated to himself. He looked out at the Daleks that were watching him. "DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF ALL!" he chanted. All the other Daleks joined in. They felt a great amount of pride in shouting that they were the best in the universe. They had destroyed thousands of races and it was them that survived the savage Time War. The Time Lord's and Dragonoids were weak. They were all gone but for a few for both races. They had enough Daleks to make two empires and that was what was happening.

Ooooo0000ooooooo000

Nightshade felt sudden pain as somethig smashed right through the metal of her jet form. She tried to get away but the grip of whatever was holding her was too strong and she found herself being pulled towards the black Dalek ship. The smaller bronze Dalek ship had leveled up with the much larger ship and was preventing her from escaping.

The hold of the ship opened up and Nightshade was dropped down beside a squadron of Dalek fighters. Drones from different eras watched her as if she had the humans black death. Their weapons trained onto her as she changed back to human form. Parts of the jet clanked against each other as metal parts became metal bones and the jets power source returned to its usual place within het ribcage.

"SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS, NIGTSHADE!" a Dalek Supreme shouted from where it hovered above all the other Daleks and Nightshade. It's blue optic never strayed far from Nightshade who dropped her weapons to the ground in a loud bang as the two remaining human slaves took her shoulders. "YOU WILL FOLLOW EVERY INSTRUCTION GIVING TO YOU BY YOUR NEW DALEK MASTERS!" it screeched as the shapeshifter allowed the two slaves to take her to see Dalek X. "TAKE HER TO SEE DALEK X!" he shouted.

Nightshade was surrounded by Daleks. Dalek X's fleet may not have been as big as the Emperor's fleet that was also made of the Dalek Parliament, but Dalek X's fleet was twice as bad. These Daleks were insane. They were Daleks that came from the Dalek Asylum or they had been plucked out of Time Stream to form a paradox.

Daleks watched her every move. They kept their weapons trained on her and she could feel their organic eyes narrowing within their travel units as she walked deeper into the belly of the beast. "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on? Or are we going to keep walking in this silence?" she asked no one in particular.

One of the Human slaves whacked her on the back of her head. "Silence!" he snarled as Nightshade glanced her teeth. She could not lose her temper. She needed to allow the Doctor and Dalek Sec time to find the Star Bane.

"All you need to do is say stay quite!" she hissed back to get another whack in the head. "Okay I get the picture!" she snarled turning back to walking with the Daleks leading her towards Dalek X.

Oooooo0000000ooooooo

Dalek X stared at Nightshade as she was shoved in front of him. The two remaining human slaves took a step back and away from him. "YOU ARE BROUGHT BEFORE ME AS A TRAITOR OF THE DALEK EMPRIE!" he shouted at her. His cracked red optic never left her as two of his Personal guards hovered behind.

"I am not a part of your empire, X!" she snarled. A human slave whacked her on the head with a loud clank. "Would you stop doing that?" she asked the slave who only whacked her again.

"YOU ARE A PART OF THE NEW DALEK EMPIRE. A EMPIRE THAT WILL SEE THE DALEK RACE GROWING ON EARTH!" Dalek X gloated from where he hovered above the shapeshifter. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED BEFORE THE DOCTOR AND ANYONE WHO STANDS AGAINST US WILL BE EXTERMINATED IN FRONT OF THE CITIZENS OF EARTH!" he shouted at her.

Nightshade growled as Daleks surrounded her on all side. She needed a way out of the ship. She needed to be helping UNITS airforce in bringing the Dalek fleet down. She couldn't belive that she was hoping the Emperor was going to help them. Sec would have informed him what was happening with Dalek X and was no doubt preparing his fleet to take out the renegade Dalek.

"Dalek X you do know that the humans will just let you walk all over them! They will stand up against you and it may not be today or next month but they will stop you. They will avenge all that you killed and you want to know something Dalek X?" she snarled at Dalek X.

Dalek X glared at Nightshade. "EXPLAIN BEFORE I EXTERMINATE YOU FOR ANNOYING ME!" he snapped at her. His gun twicthed as he fought the urge to fire at her.

"The Doctor will stop you! He's done it before! And he can do it again!" she snapped. She smirked when Dalek X's optic narrowed at her.

"EXTERMINATE!" he shouted. The brilliant blue light shot out of his gun and towards Nightshade. The shapeshifter had no where to go. Two human slaves were holding her still and there was hundreds of Daleks waiting to shoot should she somehow escape.

Nightshade remained still for as long as possible as the blue ray got closer to her. A plan was already formed in her mind as she looked at the human slave. He was taller than her in her human form but not as strong. She had unhuman strength and stamina which made her a terrifying force on the battlefield. He was also missing an eye after the Dalek Scientist had removed the right eye. "I'm just got to say this!" she hissed at the human who looked at her with that one eye. "Am not sorry about this!" she whispered to him.

The human looked confused and then terrified as Nightshade twisted her arm around. The bones in her arms snapped and popped as they took on a new angle. A new angle that allowed her break out of his hold and then grab his arm in a clawed paw. Nightshade moved her feet as if she were in a dance leading her partner to be in front of her. The man screamed in pain as all his organs fried and bubbled. He became lose in Nightshade's hold as she used his body as a shield.

"EXTERMINATE HER! DO NOT ALLOW HER TO ESCAPE!" Dalek X shouted as he fired at her again.

Nightshade blocked the shot with the human body before dropping it onto the ground. Turning on her heels she focused on the last human slave. They slave that was holding all of her gear. The slave was terrified was an understatement. His remaining eye was wide in fear as he stared into her red eyes. With a tremor coursing through his body he handed his gear over to her before a black bladed sword was plunged into his chest. Mouthing a "thank you" he dropped to the ground in a lifeless bundle.

Turning as quickly as possible and using her sword as a shield Nightshade ran out of the control room of the Dalek ship.

Dalek X watched her run. She would not get far. His ship was growling with Daleks and his new weapon. Spinning his domed head around to the three Dalek Scientists who hovered close by. "IS IT COMPLETE?" he asked. His red optic narrowed at the Scientists.

A Dalek in green casing hovered up to him. "AFFIRMATIVE! HIS BRAIN HAS BEEN WIELDED INTO THE NEW BODY AND IS AWAITING FOR ITS MASTER TO SHOW IT'S SELF!" he explained to Dalek X.

"EXCELLENT! DALEK CAAN WILL HELP US IN TAKING DOWN NIGHTSHADE, THE DOCTOR AND DALEK SEC! THE CULT OF SKARO WILL BORN IN THE FLAMES OF A DYING EARTH!" he gloated.

Dalek X followed the three Dalek Scientists to the lab not knowing that a pair of yellow eyes were watching him from the shadows.

"Things keep looking up for me!" Seth smirked. Happy that things were proceeding just as he planned. All he needed to get was the Book of the Dead and he would have all of his powers back. Powers that will spread chaos all over the universe. But first he needed to get to the lab before going after Nightshade. Nigtshade could wait but he needed to get something that was totally loyal to him and him alone.


	13. Chapter 13: Let the Seth Games Begin

Chapter 13: Let the Seth Games Begin

The lab was easy to find. It was one of the biggest parts of the Dalek X's flagship. The lab took up an entire floor of the flying saucer. No doubt Dalek X was trying to find a way to make Daleks stronger and better than Davorus had planned all those years ago when he trapped Kaleds into their new forms. There were jars and cages filled with creatures that had been put through tests by the three Dalek Scientists. But he was not interested in any of the creatures. He was interested in the Dalek in a cage.

"Dalek Caan, the second in command of the Cult of Skaro! Look at how far you have dropped!" Seth snarled. He had put his furry hands behind his back as he glared at the Dalek. He smirked when Dalek Caan's eye locked onto him. "Look upon your new Master Dalek Caan! You will obey my every command until the day you die!" he snarled at the changed and insane Dalek.

"MASTER I OBEY AND SERVE YOU!" Dalek Caan rasped. His body jerked within his new body as the implants in his brain sent jolts into it. The new system that was installed in him was forcing him to imprint on the strange dog-like creature before him like a bird chick to its mother. He needed orders and he needed them. He couldn't think of anything else only to serve his master.

"Excellent Dalek Caan! For now I want you to listen to what Dalek X has to say to you but know this... you belong to me! Once Dalek X has failed in his plans I want you to return to me!" Seth ordered getting closer to Dalek Caan. "Do you understand what I am saying?" Seth asked leaning away from Dalek Caan.

Dalek Caan just stated at Seth as the programme inside his brain kicked in. He knew he wanted to shout at the creature in front of him but he could not fight his new programming. A programme that was to make him loyal only to Dalek X but Seth had taken full advantage of it by coming before. "I UNDERSTAND AND OBEY MASTER!" Dalek Caan reported in. He hated it. He hated that at first he had to grovel Dalek Sec and the Dalek Emperor then he was with Dalek X in hopes of getting revenge on Dalek Sec. But no, he felt the full Fury of the Devil in Dalek form. He was now a weapon for Seth. A weapon that was created by Dalek X as the next form of Dalek. He was sure that humans and the Doctor and Dalek Sec were going to go through the same thing as him should Dalek X succeed in his invasion of the Earth with the Star Bane.

"Very good, Dalek Caan!" Seth whispered leaning in closer to Dalek Caan's head. Black smoke swirled around his fingers as he placed both of his hands on Caan's new head. "I am giving you all the data that you need to be useful to me! I need someone to keep an eye on Dalek X for me" he explained pulling away.

The God of Choas smiled as Caan shivered. His new body moving slowly as his brain got use to it. He was a new born baby. A baby that needed guidance and he was the one given it to him. "Now that you have your orders I'm going Dragonoid hunting!" Seth snarled before vanishing in swirl of black smoke.

The lab doors opened allowing Dalek X and the three Dalek Scientists to gain entry into the lab. "AS YOU CAN SEE DALEK X, DALEK CAAN IS READY FOR ACTION AND WE WILL HAVE THE HUMANS READY FOR THE PROCEDURE IN A COUPLE OF EARTH HOURS!" The green Dalek explained hovering over the new Dalek Caan.

"HE IS PERFECTION! TELL ME DALEK CAAN WHO IS IT THAT YOU SERVE?" Dalek X asked gliding so close to Dalek Caan that his eye stock was nearly touching him.

Dalek Caan was silent as Seth's magic worked its way through his new programming and his brain. He was Seth's puppet and there was nothing that could be done about it. "I SERVE YOU. DALEK X AND I AM READY TO OBEY ALL ORDERS GIVEN TO ME BY YOU!" Dalek Caan reported back. He hated himself even more. He hated Seth and he hated Dalek X more than he hated Dalek Sec and the Doctor.

Dalek X rotated his domed head around to face to the three Dalek Scientists. "YOU HAVE DONE WELL! LET'S SEE IF WE CANNOT DO THIS TO THE DOCTOR AS WELL AS THE HUMANS!" he ordered the three Scientists.

A blue cased Dalek spoke in a high pitched voice, "WHAT ABOUT NIGHTSHADE? SHOULDN'T WE NOT TRY THE PROCEDURE ON HER? SHE WOULD MAKE THE DALEKS INVINCIBLE TOWARDS ATTACKS FROM BOTH CYBERMEN AND CYBERTRONIANS WHEN WE TAKE THEIR HOME WORLDS OF MONDAS AND CYBERTRON?" he asked.

Dalek X glared at the Dalek Scientist. He was thinking his words very carefully. He could have Nightshade on his side as a weapon, but seeing as how Daleks did not know much about Dragonoid anatomy it could be disastrous for them should she rebel. "NEGATIVE! NIGHTSHADE WILL BE EXTERMINATED ON SIGHT AND BROUGHT TO YOU FOR STUDY TO SEE IF THERE IS ANY OTHER WAY THAT SHE COULD HELP THE DALEK EMPIRE!" he replied. He didn't wait to see the Dalek nod is eye stock at his response before turning to look at Dalek Caan. "FIND NIGHTSHADE! I DO NOT CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES YOU BUT I WANT HER TO BE EXTERMINATED AND BROUGHT BACK HERE!" he ordered Dalek Caan. He heard the whirling of his new body kicking in which told him that Caan was indeed under his control. He was the very first Dalek super soldier. "DO YOU OBEY YOUR NEW MASTER?" Dalek X asked. His red optic narrowed as he forced Dalek Caan to make his decision.

"I OBEY!" he rasped.

Dalek X looked around to the three Scientists again. "VERY GOOD. RELEASE HIM AND CALL BACK ALL OF OUR FORCES!" he ordered them.

One of the Dalek Scientists rolled up to the controls and without hesitation allowed Dalek Caan to be released. A massive clawed metal foot made of Dalekanium smashed into the ground followed by the second. The knees bent backwards like that of a dog that supported a massive mechanical body. Its torso was a torse of flesh with metal implants in it to keep all the new organs freash and not in risk of being torn out by sharp metal claws. Two long arms that ended in wicked claws that clicked nearly touched the ground. It had no neck but a triangular head like that of a viper held one blue optic and one organic eye that glared out of its new cage.

"SEEK OUT NIGHTSHADE AND EXTERMINATE HER!" Dalek X ordered. In a mad dash Dalek Caan ran out of the lab on his new feet. He never had feet at all and he never thought that he would have feet at all. Dalek X rotated back towards the door. "I MUST LOCATE SETH AND SEE IF HE HAS LOCATED THE STAR BANE! I WANT TO END THE DOCTOR AND THAT RENEGADE DALEK SEC!" Dalek X snarled as he rolled out of the lab. The three Dalek Scientists followed after him. All of them unaware that they were playing to the plan that Seth had made up. He just needed Dalek X and Dalek Caan to take out Nightshade before he could make a move to gain the Book of the Dead.

oooo00000oooooo000

Nightshade ran through deserted corridors in the Dalek ship. The Daleks had suddenly fell back without any explanation for it. This only caused Nightshade to be more tense then normal. Daleks were not known for calling a retreat on their own ship. There was somethig that was not right. But she had a plan. She was heading for the engine room. There would be a loud bang and explosion that would force all the Daleks to retreat as their leadership was destroyed in one explosion. She just hoped that the Moonray or even the TARDIS would get her out of the ship before it went to hell.

 _"Nightshade?!"_ She heard the Doctor shout in her ear peice. _"You have someone called Seth heading your way! It's got the two peices of the Star Bane already assembled and is after the jewel. Nightshade, where did you hide the Jewel of Rassalon_ " he asked from wherever he was back on Earth.

Skidding to a stop her black converse squealed at the sudden stop. "This is not good, Doctor I'm heading for the engine room of Dalek X's flagship!" she shouted back at the Doctor through the comm. system. "Meet me there! And the jewel is safe before you start ranting at me!"

The Doctor stopped speaking to her to speak to someone in the TARDIS. He came back a second later. _"Nightshade get that jewel out of there!"_ The Doctor shouted, but Nightshade was already running towards the engine room.

"Sorry, Doctor but am already on top of the engine room!"

The sound of clicking and hissing hydraulics forced Nightshade to stop again. She could hear loud hissing and heavy footsteps that kept getting closer. Her right hand rested on the handle of Deathslicer. What did the Daleks have on their ship.

Turning on her heels she was ready. She was ready for a beast but she was not ready for the massive machine that lumbered out of the shadows in front of her. Before she knew what was happening the thing lunged at her.

oooooo000000oooooo00000

Seth leaned against the control panel of the Daleks flagship. All the Daleks just stared at him as Dalek X rolled into the control room.

"SETH HAVE YOU FOUND THE STAR BANE!" Dalek X demand as he rolled up to the Wereset that had returned to their human form.

Seth smiled showing his teeth at the Dalek. "Of course!" he said as he stepped to the side to reveal the Star Bane resting on the ground, "But it still needs it's power source to be of any worth to you and your Empire!" he finished saying as Dalek X stared at the Star Bane.

Dalek X after staring at the Star Bane turned his attention back to Seth. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE STAR BANE IS?" he asked him.

Seth smirked and placed his hands into his new suit pockets. "Of course I do! It's with Nightshade! The Doctor had a brilliant plan of keeping the pieces away from each other, but we all knew that you would get the Star Bane in time!" Seth said still leaning against the computer that was monitoring earth.

"PERFECT! THE DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF EARTH!" he shouted at Seth. Dalek X lead the way out of the control room with Seth right behind him.

Seth could only smile bigger at Dalek X. The Dalek was due to make a mistake, that was certain. And he knew that the Doctor and Dalek Sec will stop him. He will deal with Nightshade. The shapeshifter had already caused him to lose time in locking him up at that UNIT prison until Dracula released him. She was going to pay for that, but first he will allow her to be beaten up by Dalek Caan.

ooooo00000000ooooooooo

The Doctor raced about the console of the TARDIS. His ship groaned and moaned as it followed Nightshade's last known location: The biggest Dalek ship they had ever seen over the North Sea.

"Come on Doctor we all know that there is no point worrying! This is Nightshade we're talking about! I am sure that she can handle herself!" Jack said as he stepped by as the Doctor rushed past him. Not far away from the Time Agent was Dalek Sec. the black cased Dalek was using the TARDIS and his knowledge of Dalek technology to find a way to help UNIT in defeating the Dalek fleet.

"Found her!" he shouted. The TARDIS spurred to life in landing in the middle flagship of the Dalek fleet. "I'm not losing any more friends to the Daleks!" he shouted as the TARDIS landed in the heart of the Dalek ship. The blue box was in the massive engine room of the Dalek fleet and it was all alone. The roaring of the massive engines hide the wheezing rumble of the TARDIS'S own engines as it landed.

"I WILL PROCEED FIRST!" Dalek Sec spoke rolling up besides the Doctor. His blue optic locked on the Doctor. "I WILL TAKE FIRE FROM THE DALEKS OF THE SHIP AND GIVE YOU THE TIME THAT YOU NEED TO FIND THE STAR BANE AND NIGHTSHADE!" he finished as he rolled past the Doctor towards the wooden door.

He was stopped by the Doctor placing a hand on his domed head. "We'll go after the Star Bane" the Doctor said as he looked over at Jack who raised a massive gun that had been used during the Daleks last attempt at taking the earth, "You find Nightshade!"

Dalek Sec stared at the Doctor before saying "I OBEY!"

The former leader of the Cult of Skaro rolled out of the TARDIS following Nightshade's signal as the Doctor and Jack ran towards the bridge.


	14. Chapter 14: Dalek X the Puppet of Seth

**I know I'm updating this really quickly now, it's just that I have found myself with a lot of time to do the story and to develop it a lot quicker than before. I am nearly done with it and will be adding a few extra chapters at the end to help develop Dalek Sec. I feel as the story has gone on it has focused less on him, and he was one of the few Daleks that I actually liked. Dalek Caan I hated it don't know why I just do. Dalek X i stumbled across by mistake by reading The Prisoner of the Daleks and he terrified me while I read the book. Any way time to get to the chapter.**

Chapter 14: Dalek X the Puppet of Seth

Nightshade ducked out of the way as sharp claws swiped at her. The one organic eye rolled in its socket as it followed her around. The sharp claws struck at her again, and Nightshade had to drop to the ground.

Jumping back on her feet she studied the towering cyborg that looked down at her with one eyeball and one optic. Suddenly it lunged at her again and Nightshade needed to jump back again.

The creature snarled as she kept to the side and doged it's claws. It's eye narrowed as Nightshade slipped into the shadows. The last thing that he saw of the shapeshifter was two red eyes glaring at him from the shadows.

Nightshade slipped past the creature. The thing that was created by Dalek science kept scanning for her. She was glad that her abilities were transfered from one form to another. She would be lost if she could not jump into the shadows during a fight. Keeping close to the creation of the Daleks she waited for the right moment to strike. In the corner of her widened sight she saw Dalek Sec coming around a bend in the corridor.

Dalek Sec rolled in to the sight of the towering new Dalek. His blue optic took in the towering cyborg that with a golden eye and blue optic glared at him. "DALEK SEC! I AM GOING TO TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN EXTERMINATING YOU!" the creature shouted at Dalek Sec. It spread out its wide claws as it bore down on Dalek Sec.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Sec demanded. He stood his ground like the Doctor had done so many times when facing a new form of Dalek. He had always found a way to stop the Daleks. He always won and now he was helping the Doctor defend a world. That in itself gave him a great sense of pride.

The Dalek stopped so suddenly that it had to put it's hands on the ground to stop. It's sharp claws clicked on the floor as it's one eye glared down at him. "YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE ME DALEK SUPREME! I FIND IT HURTFUL THAT AFTER ALL THOSE CENTURIES BY YOUR SIDE THAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ME!" Dalek Caan snarled. He was unaware of the one eyed tiger that had just slipped out of the shadows and started stalking towards him like a lion does with a zebra. It's one red eye locked onto his back.

"DALEK CAAN! EXPLAIN WHAT HAS DONE TO YOU!" Dalek Sec demanded. His eye stock kept twitching as he looked at the new Dalek Caan. Taller than the Doctor he was now a figure to be feared.

Dalek Caan laughed. It sounded like nails being dragged over a blackboard. It was a laugh that caused both Dalek Sec and Nightshade to step back. This was the laugh of someone who had lost their sanity many years ago and they did not care for what they lost. "I HAVE BEEN EVOLVED! DALEK SEC. I AM BETTER THAN YOU EVER WHERE! I AM DALEK CAAN THE FIRST DALEK SUPER SOLIDER AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO BE EXTERMINATED BY THE NEW DALEK SOLDIERS THAT WILL BUILT A GRANDER EMPIRE THAN THE EMEPEROR COULD BUILT!" he ranted at Dalek Sec.

Dalek Sec could only stare. He remembered being in New York in the 1920s where he had become a Human-Dalek Hybrid that was before he became a paradox by finding himself in the Dalek Asylum. From the Dalek Asylum he had been easy for the Dalek Emperor to find and to order him to go with the Doctor and Nightshade on the mission to stop Dalek X from taking the Dalek Empire from him. That seemed like it had happened to another Dalek. It didn't seem that it was done by him. Yes he would help the Emperor stop Dalek X and that was as far as he was going. He was not following our the rest of his orders. He was not going to exterminate the Doctor. He was walking away from the Daleks. They were wrong and Dalek X and the Dalek Emperor proved that they were wrong. Dalek Caan had done somethig similar. He had become less of a Dalek and more of a machine.

"DALEK SEC PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED! BOTH AT THE ORDERS OF DALEK X AND FOR REVENGE ON EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED AFTER I JOINED THE CULT OF SKARO! YOU WHERE WRONG! DALEKS CAN NOT THINK LIKE OTHER RACES WE ARE SUPERIOR! DALEK CAAN SUPERIOR! DALEK SEC INFERIOR!" Caan roared before racing towards Dalek Sec. His heavy feet smashed into the ground as he ran towards Dalek Sec. All of his hatred and anger came out at once as he slashed at Dalek Sec only for the black Dalek to move faster than him. He roared in pain when bullets bite into his back. Spinning around he tried to swipe at Nightshade, but the tiger leapt out of the way of his claws. Dalek Sec then fired at him when he was forced on Nightshade that when he went after his former commander Nightshade struck. Bullets drove into his new armour followed by sharp claws.

"Dalek Caan stand down!" shouted at voice that was thick with a German accent. Nightshade let out a growl as she stalked to Dalek Sec's side as a man in a smart suit walked out of the shadows. His yellow eyes locked onto Nightshade with hatred. "Hello again, Nightshade! I see that you are keeping well!" he spoke to her as she stalked to Dalek Sec's side.

With the popping and snapping of bones and cartilage Nightshade returned to her human form. Her hand instantly went for Deathslicer at her her hip. "Seth!" she snarled looking at the God of Choas. "How in the Underworld did you escape from the Black Archives?"she asked. She kept her hand of Deathslicer as she assessed what Seth's next move was going to be.

Seth chuckled as he took a step towards Nightshade only to stop when she whipped out a pistol. A pistol that no doubt held silver bullets. So predictable just like the Daleks and humans. "Now, Nightshade is that really needed?" he asked pointing at the gun that was pointed at his head.

"It is!" she responded keeping the gun aimed at him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Dalek Caan shouted. He was bouncing on his feet as he awaited to destroy his hated rival. "WE SHOULD BE EXTERMINATING THEM NOT CHATTING WITH THEM, MASTER!" Caan squealed as he locked eye with optic with Dalek Sec.

Nightshade glared at Seth. "What have you done to the Dalek?" she asked keeping her gun aimed at the Wereset. Clicking the weapon into ready when Seth began to laugh. It was that laugh that caused her to lose her temper. "Whatever you have done undo! It might be a Dalek but it is still a intelligent creature that demands respect and freedom!" she snarled. She was finding it harder to keep her temper in check. Her joints kept cracking as she thought the urge to change form.

"Dalek Caan here was evolved by the madness of Dalek X in his pursuit for power!" Seth explained in that well educated voice of his. "I just took advantage of the situation as any other tactician would have done! You'd do the same thing Nightshade if push came to shove!" he continued. His yellow eyes only focusing on Nightshade as he spoke to Dalek Caan, "Take out Dalek Sec! Once you have destroyed him return to the coordinates that I gave you!" Seth ordered the new Dalek super soldier.

Dalek Caan's systems purred as weapons switched on and his focus was only on Dalek Sec. "I OBEY!" he growled before leaping at Dalek Sec who rolled backwards and then to the side to avoid being impaled by six sharp claws.

"As for you Nightshade!" Seth snarled as once again he transformed into his monstrous Wereset form. Nightshade had to take a step back to get a good look at him. He was much taller than the Werewolf Julian who was no doubt getting closer to finding out what had happened in Blithe Hallow not that long ago. Nearly black fur like rippled over muscles and a tongue rolled over sharp teeth as yellow eyes bore down on her. "Are to face certain death after you give me the heart of the Star Bane!" he snarled reaching out for Nightshade to hand over the red jewel that she had gotten from the Collector's collection back in Nowhere.

Nightshade growled as she put her pistol back into its pocket at her hip and released her tight grip on Deathslicer. She noticed that Seth smiled in thinking that he was on top of everything. She could hear Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan fighting a few feet away. The two Daleks kept firing at each other in a fire battle that would see one of them a memory as the other lived on. Focusing back on Seth she smirked as she changed form once again. Bones cracked as she changed form. Sharp metal claws slammed into the ground as four paws tapped the ground lightly. Massive wings flexed until all the bones in them cracked and popped. A long tail smashed into the ground that ended in a sharp weapon like one that was used in the middle ages. Two red eyes glowed right into Seth's yellow eyes as sharp teeth seethed out of the jaw bones.

"Well this is somethig new! I never thought you as a Night Fury!" Seth smirked as he tried to work his way around the Night Fury with red eyes and metal horns rather than ear flaps like so many before. Another difference was that this Night Fury was not organic but more mechanical.

Nightshade snorted as her tail flicked. "I thought that it would give us the same playing field if we were both in our true forms!" she snarled. Her red eyes never left Seth in fear that he would strike her when she was not paying any attention.

"Very well!" he simple said before howling like a rabbid wolf. A battle cry that Julian also done when he allowed the Wolf out of its cage. He charged for her and was swatted away by her tail only to get back up on his feet. Black smoke swirled around his hands before snaking out towards Nightshade.

Nightshade responded with a blast of black lightning that destroyed the smoke before it got any closer to her. Seth snarled once again as he called out a new spell in hopes of brining her down, but Nightshade was always moving. There was only one spell that he had to do and that was to turn Dalek Sec into what Dalek Caan was. Looking over at the brawling Daleks he thought what choas he could cause with not one Dalek super soldier but two. UNIT and SHIELD will have to back down or be destroyed in horrible ways.

Seth looked back at Nightshade and smirked as a blast of black lightning zapped all over his body. He aimed for Dalek Sec but Dalek X rolled into the part of the corridor where the brawling was happening. The Devil in Dalek form watched as black smoke snaked around him and Dalek Caan as Dalek Sec and Nightshade could only stare.

Seth's laughter got louder as his plan changed slightly, but it was still in his favour. Dalek X's armour changed and twisted into the shape of Dalek Caan's new armour. Dalek X in his new form looked even more demonic than before and even Seth found him scary to look at.

Dalek X flexed his new claws as his eye and optic adjusted before glancing at Seth with hatred in them both. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" he demanded as Nightshade bobbed her head at Dalek Sec. The Dalek got the just of what was being said and he glided backwards as Nightshade jumped into the shadows and raced back towards the engine room. They had a ship to sabotage.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO ME!" X demanded again narrowing both eye and optic at Seth. "I AM THE DEVIL IN DALEK FORM AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!" X roared as Dalek Caan grabbed his head from behind. X tried to swing around but his new body was clumsy and he found himself needing Caan to help him. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE DALEK CAAN! I AM YOUR MASTER!" he shouted at the bronze Dalek behind him.

Seth walked into his view once again. Black smoke snaking it's way around his body as he held a red jewel in his furry hand. "I am afraid that you are not Dalek X! You see I beat you do it and Caan's new programming forced him to be my slave! The very same programme that your new body has!" Seth whispered to X and he filled all the Daleks anger bubbling up. "Tell me Dalek X! Who is your master?" he asked leaning in close to the one organic eye that glared out at him.

Dalek X remained silent but not still. His whole body twicthed as he thought the programme that he had put in it so Dalek Caan would not rebel against him. Now he was the plaything for Seth. "I OBEY ... YOU SETH! MY MASTER ... I AM... READY FOR YOUR ORDERS!" he spat out all the words with anger but also the need to follow Seth's orders.

"Good! Come along! I have to remind the humans who their real god is!" Seth hissed looking at the red jewel in his hands. Dalek X could only stare at Seth. How he wanted to kill him but he was stopped by his new programming. He hated himself and looked at Dalek Caan who was in the same position as he was. "And Dalek X I want you to start transferring all your powers to me of this fleet! It is time my enemies knew that I am back!" he ordered the former Dalek Devil.

Dalek X was quick to respond, "I OBEY!" and with that Dalek X was no longer in command. He was a puppet for Seth in his war against everything even Dalekkind.

Seth walked down the corridor with the two new Daleks stomping behind him. Any Daleks that he crossed was transformed into the new Dalek super soldiers, all taking orders from him. Seth had an army to back him in his war all he needed was the Book of the Dead to regain all of his powers. Smiling he was one step closer to taking out every single hero, but the first to fall would by the Doctor he was to dangerous to be allowed to roam the universe when he shaped it to his own agenda.


	15. Chapter 15: The Empire of Seth

Chapter 15: The Empire of Seth

The Doctor and Jack ran into the control room with little to no resistance from the Daleks. The Daleks had just vanished and the Doctor had heard Dalek screaming in the distance. He had hoped that it was not Nightshade given the evil pepper pots a lesson in torture, a skill that she had developed during the Time War. Whatever was happening it was taking hold of all the Daleks. The Doctor, as he ran over to the computers just hoped that they could complete their mission. Him and Jack needed to find either a way to disable the Star Bane or destroy it and for Nightshade and Dalek Sec to disable the ships engines.

Jack kept by the door incase a Dalek returned to the control room. His alien rifle aimed and ready to disable the Daleks systems or cause a series headache for Nightshade should she be accidental be shot at by the massive gun.

Fingers drummed over the console as the Doctor send an order to all the other Dalek shops to stand down. But that backfired when they demanded the order to be given to them by Dalek X thinking that he was a Dalek. The Daleks were not taking any chances as they fought against UNIT, SHIELD, Torchwood and even the Avengers who could be spared. Glancing around the room he saw the Star Bane. It looked like nothing but an ordinary satellite used by the humans that surrounded their planet. But looks could be deceiving. The Star Bane was a weapon of mass destruction that could not be allowed to remain in one peice. It had to be destroyed to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Master or even the Ranni who had vanished during the Time War. Heck even Torchwood couldn't be trusted with the Star Bane. Thinking quickly if he could not get the Daleks to retreat away from Earth he will need to find a way to disable the Star Bane.

The Doctor ran over to the Star Bane. The massive weapon was still missing the jewel that Nightshade must still have. Opening a panel he started to look for wires that he could hot wire to power the Star Bane or even prevent Dalek X from using the weapon against Earth's sun.

"Doctor you better hurry! I can hear Daleks approaching!" Jack shouted as he ran towards the Doctor. "We only have ten seconds until their right on top of us!" he shouted at him.

The Doctor reached for an exposed wire but found himself suddenly flung backwards and away from the Star Bane. Black smoke swirled around the ancient Time Lord weapon and made it hover over towards Seth. "Why Doctor thank you!" he said as the Star Bane hovered behind him. A red jewel hovered into its place in the weapon. Humming the Star Bane shot out of the Dalek flagship and straight for the sun. "Thanks to you Earth is going to be destroyed and these fine gentleme are going to welcome you to a new empire. An empire of Choas!" he snarled. His yellow eyes becoming even more animalistic as both Dalek Caan and Dalek X grabbed the Doctor and Jack by their shoulders and forced them to the ground on their knees.

"DO NOT MOVE, DOCTOR OR I WILL SNAP YOUR ARMS OFF!" snarled Dalek Caan as he held onto the Time Lord.

The Doctor glared at Seth who took control of the entire Dalek fleet with a single command. "So you are helping him, X? What happened to the Dalek who did not want to take orders from anyone again?" the Doctor asked looking at the new form of Dalek X.

"SILENCE DOCTOR! OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek X hissed as his tight on Jack tightened.

The Doctor looked over at Jack. They had lost the Star Bane, but they could still work this to their advantage. Looking back at the controls that Seth was at they formed a plan. A plan that needed Dalek Sec to get to the control room quickly as Nightshade took out the Star Bane with UNITS help. That was the plan and hopefully they will think the same thing.

ooooo0000000ooooooo

Dalek Sec fired at two more Dalek super soldiers. The new Daleks fell backwards on their back much like Cybermen with a scream as their systems shut down and then a loud clank as they crashed to the ground. Rotating his domed head around he watched as black lightning zapped at two other Daleks forcing their systems to shut down. Out of the shadows dropped Nightshade. Her sharp metal claws clinking against the metal floor of the ship as her blood red eyes studied the destroyed Dalek Supreme Soliders.

"How far are we from the engines?" she asked as her wings ruffled to either side of her body.

Sec looked back at the destroyed Daleks. These Daleks had been tortured by Seth. Daleks that had became slaves like he had once been to the Emperor, but he was no longer a slave! He, Dalek Sec was free to make his own choices. "NOT FAR BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SETH HAS DONE TO THE SHIP LIKE HE HAS DONE TO DALEK CAAN AND DALEK X!" he replied as he studied her.

Nightshade twicthed her tail as she thought of a plan. Her red eyes looking down the corridor that would take them to the engines of the ship. Focusing on the black Dalek before her she spoke, ";I'll give you cover Dalek Sec! I will deal with any curse that Seth has put in place while you shut down all the engines! I don't want this ship getting any closer to the United Kingdom! That's the only way I can avoid doing endless paperwork that will never end until the next Dalek invasion!" she spoke her plan.

Dalek Sec studied her for a moment. Here was one of the few survivors of the Time War. One of the enemy that he had actually fought against during that war. "YOU TRUST ME?" he asked with hope that he was being accepted into their lives.

Nightshade growled, "Hardly. I'm defending a world from destruction and we have a common enemy at the moment. I won't be surprised to find a lasser being shot into me back! No we have a mission and until the mission is over we are allies!"

Dalek Sec rolled backwards and away from her. He hadn't thought that she was to say something like that to him but he had to admit it was logical for her to be tense and aggressive while around him. "I UNDERSTAND!" he rasped before leading the way towards the engine room. Nightshade ran after him. He could hear the tapping of her metal claws as she ran after him.

The engine room was massive and in the middle of the room was the blue box that had brought them the flagship of the Daleks fleet. The fumes of the dying star that the ship used to power it's engine caused Sec to role backwards at the heat but a firm paw from behind forced him to keep moving. Rotating his domed head around he noticed that Nightshade's scales were catching the golden flames of the dying star.

Focusing on the path ahead of him Sec led the way towards the controls of the engine. The control panel was used to control the star that fueled the ship. It was the only way to cause problems for Dalek X and give the Doctor all the chance that he needed to get the Star Bane as far away as possible.

Approaching the control panel he stopped suddenly. Seth could have placed a curse on the panel. A curse that could be deadly for him. No, he could not be self centred he had a world to save. He looked over at Nightshade who nodded her horned head atat him. She was ready to take the curse, if there was any as he took control of the ships engines.

Nightshade watched in silence as Dalek Sec rolled up to the panel. She didn't know much about technology having preferred to be surrounded by magic but she knew how to run the Moonray should the AI crash. She couldn't hack into a computer like the Doctor could. No she would rather interrogate to get the information that she needed. The Doctor was always against her doing that on both Daleks and Time Lords to get information. But that had been during a war. The Daleks had done the same thing before and after the Time War and she was sure that Dalek Sec had once been one of those Daleks to pry information from Time Lords.

Looking back at the door she took a battle stance in front of Dalek Sec as he hacked into the Daleks systems. Her red eyes jumped between all the doors. Her senses increased as she sensed for any magic that would present itself to her when she pried for it.

The golden glow of the flames died down before relighting and Nightshade looked over her wings to face Dalek Sec. "Was that you?" she asked him shifting on her paws.

"AFFIRMATIVE! I HAVE TAKEN CONTROL OF THE DALEK FLAGSHIP VIA ITS ENGINES AND WILL CRASH THE SHIP IN THE NORTH SEA AFTER SETTING THEM TO DETONATE AFTER A GIVEN TIME!" Dalek Sec replied as he continued to control the ship.

The ship leaned to the side and Nightshade had to grip the floor with her claws to stop her from falling or losing her balance. Dalek Sec had activated his gravity manipulator that would stop him from rolling away from his mission. "This might work!" Nightshade mumbled as she regained her balance.

oooo000000ooooooo000000000oooo

Seth looked at all the Choas that he had caused already. With the might of the Daleks and his plan UNIT was losing more ships than they were bringing down. The Doctor and Jack were being held back by Dalek X and Dalek Caan. Everything was under control, and if something went against his plan he could always get away and plan his next stage. But nothing could stop him. The Star Bane was charging and was nearly ready to fire at Earth's sun. Everything was falling into place and he had Dalek X and the Doctor to thank.

Turning around to face the Doctor who was still on his knees. He may have looked like an old man, but Seth knew he was fit and that he could easily out think him. He needed to be careful around the Last of the Time Lords. But as far as he was being held back by Dalek Caan he was not concerned.

"So the famous Doctor Who is stuck with nowhere to go? How does it fell, Time Lord coming face to face with me?" he asked. He didn't move from his stance by the ships controls in case the Doctor came up with a wild plan to get past him. No it was safer to remain close to his seat of power.

The Doctor just stared back at him. His eyebrows looking even more angrier than normal. "Well, Time Lord nothing to say?" he asked when the Doctor didn't speak back to him.

Seth nodded his head at Dalek X who grabbed Jack's throat. "Well I will just have to get rid of all your friends until you speak!" he snarled still keeping a good distance away from the Doctor.

"Stuff your head into a black hole!" Jack snarled as Dalek X tightened his grip on his throat

"I won't be sticking my head into a black hole, Human! Your entire species will!" Seth snarled as the Star Bane finished charging up. "But don't worry I'll keep Torchwood alive just to study how humans life their lives! I want to see if they still live their lives like they did three thousand years ago! I want to see if the teachings of my brothers still stand or if something new has come about! I want to see what's the best way to hurt Imhotep the next time that I meet that High Priest!" he snarled as the humming of the Star Bane got louder.

Jack looked over at the Doctor as the flagship of the Daleks started to groan. One moment the ship the was level and the next it was at an angle in where everyone lost their footing. Dalek Caan collided with Dalek X. The Doctor and Jack made a break for it. The Doctor calling the Moonray through the TARDIS to pick them up. In a blinding blue vortex they were on board Nightshade's jet that was heading for the Valiant that was getting closer to the Dalek flagship.

Seth snarled as he found his balance once again. He looked at the two Daleks that were finding it hard to find their footing after being flung across the control room. Growling he looked at the screen to see a Dalek Dalek at the control panel in the engine room beside it was Nightshade.

"Nightshade!" he snarled before turning on his heels. He had thought Nightshade had meet an end at one of the Dalek super soldiers. "Dalek X go to the engines and exterminate both Nightshade and that Dalek with her!" he hissed. He could have rolled his eyes ay how clumsy Dalek X was on his new feet. "Go now!" he snarled opening a portal under his feet.

Dalek X dropped down through the portal with Dalek Caan watching as the Dalek Devil was sent after his former commander. "Come Dalek Caan! We are needed elsewhere!" Seth snapped bringing him out of his thoughts.

"BUT WHAT OF DALEK SEC? WHAT OF THE DOCTOR AND THE STAR BANE?" Caan asked as he follwed the Choas God to a another portal that he had opened.

Seth spun around to face him, "This started with Dalek X and it will end with Dalek X!" he simple said before walking into the portal with Dalek Caan behind him. "Don't worry your revenge of Dalek Sec will come! All I need from X was an army which I have got. Order the Dalek fleet to regroup back at Skaro I think it's time the Emperor Bowed to the God of Choas!" he said before the portal snapped shut behind him.

"I OBEY! ALL DALEKS RETREAT TO SKARO IT IS TIME WE RETOOK THE MOTHER WORLD!" Dalek Caan ordered all ships in the fleet. The Daleks in X's fleet would not hesitate to attack the Emperor and get back Skaro. They all hated him and the Dalek Parliament. Being with Seth might be beneficial to him as he got revenge on every Dalek he hated.


	16. Chapter 16: The Valiant

Chapter 16: The Valiant

The Moonray landed on the landing ramp of the massive Valiant. The giant flying aircraft carrier hovered above British airspace towards the Dalek flagship. The gaint ship that was UNITS biggest ship silently stalked closer to the Dalek flagship. It's engines were a quite hum as the crew prepared for the possible fight against the Dalek fleet. Men and women from different countries manned the ship as the Moonray landed on the ships runway like a normal fighter jet would. It's wings angling to bring a smooth landing. The crew that were a dressed in black uniform looked up as the blue and silver jet rolled to a stop beside a UNIT jet, but they did not linger as they all had work to do.

The door of the Moonray slid open and the Doctor followed by Jack raced out of Nightshade's jet. The door slammed shut and the jets massive afterburners kicked back to life. The Moonray like the British Harrier lifted off of the Valiant and straight back to the Dalek flagship to pick up not only Nightshade and Dalek Sec but also the TARDIS. The Moonray shimmered out of sight before it was even above the Valiant that prowled closer to X's ship.

The Doctor lead the way through the inwards of the Valiant with Jack following behind him. Soldiers and sailors alike moved out of his way as he ran through the narrow corridors of the Valiant. Jack was still on his heels. All around them they could hear shouts from soldiers as they prepared for the onslaught of the flagship of the Dalek fleet.

The Doctor weaved in and out of the crowds of sailors as he got closer to the bridge. The bridge that would not doubt allow him to get in touch with both UNIT and Torchwood. Men and women were wise enough to step the side when he ran past them. Some of the women even giggled when Jack flashed them a quick smile, and some of the men as well.

Bursting into the bridge of the Valiant attracted everyone's attention as the Doctor stomped over to the captain of the ship. He was an old man, having just reached his six decade he was old for a human. He wore a standard captains uniform and his nearly cut goatee was well maintained even after months of at sea. He was one of many officers that Kate had kept when she took over UNIT after he father died. The Captain stepped to the side as the Doctor came to a skidding stop at his side.

"Doctor! Here to help us push these pests back to the void that they came from?" he asked smiling as he watched the Doctor type away as if there was not going to be a tomorrow. "Doctor?" he asked when the Time Lord began to take the machine apart peice by peice.

The Doctor looked up from his rewiring to the captain. "Oh, the goatee is coming along fine! I was thinking of having a regeneration that had a goatee but I thought against it thinking to much of the Master! But it suits!" the Doctor tried to complement before going to disassembling the Valiant's computer system.

"Doctor?" the captain asked again. He was getting annoyed with the Time Lord not talking to him. "Doctor?" he asked once again. This time the Doctor looked up to see the captain glaring at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Standing up from his position on the floor the Doctor finished his rewiring. "Nothing much just increasing the comm. system of the Valiant! We need to be able to talk with the rest of UNIT along with Torchwood and SHIELD!" the Doctor replied.

"Why would we want to work with Torchwood? They won't be able to help!" he snarled looking at Captain Jack. "Wasn't it because of Torchwood that both Daleks and Cybermen?" he asked still looking at the immortal leader of Torchwood.

"That was the old Torchwood, _Sir_!" Jack said from where he stood beside the Doctor. "Its changed since then!" he snarled.

The Captain of the Valiant glared at Captain Jack before looking back at the Doctor. "And where is Nightshade? I thought Kate had said that she was with you?" the captain of the Valiant asked.

"She's bringing down a Dalek flagship! We however need to destroy a machine that is about to destroy Earth's sun!" the Doctor replied.

Jack then spoke up, "And how do we do that?"

The Doctor looked back at Jack. "Torchwood and UNIT both have the technology to shot up into space thanks to us both dealing with aliens!" the Doctor replied. "And we only have a little time left before the Star Bane fires!" he finished as he called Torchwood. Gwen and Ianto both came onto the massive screen. The two Torchwood agents looked at the Doctor and Jack.

"Jack what's going on? Are the Daleks defeated yet?" Gwen asked.

Jack stepped up to the screen. "No, Gwen! The Daleks are still standing! But we have a way to bring them down! We need the beams that we used during the Christmas invasion, the one where the Doctor lost his hand!" Jack said. He kept glancing at the Doctor who was rolling his eyes at him. He had to talk about the invasion that he had stopped in his pyjamas.

Gwen nodded her head. She had seen the Christmas invasion on the news on Christmas day. People of a certain blood type stood on the rooftops of buildings all around the world. Torchwood had been badly effected by the invasion with a great majority of their number on the rooftops and were ready to take the leap. The alien ship was destroyed by a beam that Torchwood had organised by order of Prime Minster Harriet Jones. That had not gone well with the Doctor. But this time the Doctor was wanting the Star Bane to be destroyed with that beam.

"I'll contact the London and Glasgow bases to get it all sorted!" Gwen said. She nodded her head over to Ianto, who started to work on getting in touch with the two UNIT bases that were going to help them in destroying the Star Bane.

"How long will it take for everything to be ready?" Jack asked Gwen. Behind him the Doctor had taken the Valiant's captains phone and was calling someone from UNIT.

Gwen looked over at Ianto who was still at his computer with a phone at his ear. "It'll take the weapons to be charged in around ten minutes!" Gwen finally said after Ianto explained what was happening.

"Speed it up!" Jack shouted before the screen switched off. The screen flickered back on to show a firery hell hole. A black figure came into the screen. Two red eyes glowed in the darkness as the figure did not stand to well in the bright orange flames of the Dalek flagships engine.

"Whoever is calling better have a good reason for doing so!" Nightshade snarled as the ship titled to the side. "Sec would you stop that!" she snarled at the other black blob in the back of the screen.

The Doctor smirked as the captain and the crew of the Valiant stared at the figure on the screen. "How's it looking on your end Nightshade?" he asked as the humans just stared. UNIT had been around Nightshade since she joined in the 1970s and only a select few had seen her true form. The Doctor was one of the select few to have seen Nightshade's true form including the Brigadier before he died.

"Sec has the ship under his controls. All that's left now is to drop this peice of junk into the North Sea and then we can focus on destroying the Star Bane!" she replied. The entire ship shock again as Dalek Sec caused Dalek X and Seth a great amount od problems.

The Doctor looked at Jack and the leader of Torchwood nodded his head. The Time Lord looked back at the screen. "Nightshade brining down the ship! We'll focus on the Star Bane! You and Dalek Sec annoy the hell out of Dalek X!" the Doctor ordered.

The hiss that followed caused many of the UNIT sailors to jump back in primal fear. "Nightshade listen!" the Doctor shouted before Nightshade could say anything. "The Star Bane is already charging and we already have a way to destroy it! Nightshade take out the Dalek fleet!" he ordered before ending the call with the shapeshifter.

"Sir!" a sailor shouted from where he sat. Both the captain and the Doctor looked over at the young man. The sailor shrank into himself when they both looked at him. "The British Royal Airforce is heading towards the flagship!" he said.

The Doctor looked back at Jack. "Any word from Torchwood?" he asked the immortal leader of Torchwood.

"Any minute now, Doctor!" Jack shouted. He was once again on the phone to Gwen who was keeping up to date with the other Torchwood bases in the UK.

The Doctor watched as a green beam raced past the Valiant and towards the Star Bane. He looked up to see an orange beam shot from the Star Bane towards the sun. "No!" he shouted as the Star Bane was destroyed.

"Doctor what now?" Jack asked as the sky suddenly went blood red.

"We need the TARDIS and the Moonray!" he said.

"Lets hope that Dalek Sec is close to sending that flagship to the bottom of the ocean!" Jack said where he stood beside the Doctor.


	17. Chapter 17: The Flames of Hell

Chapter 17: The Flames of Hell

"DALEK SEC!"

Dalek Sec titled his eye stock upwards to see the newly upgraded Dalek X dropping out of a black hole in the ceiling. The Dalek that now stood on two legs landed in between Dalek Sec and Nightshade. Slowly it rose back to its full height. Towering above Dalek Sec and Nightshade he was like the devil has been evolved into something much worse than before. The one organic eye narrowed at Dalek Sec in pure hatred. The sharp claws that were just above the ground clicked against each other as the new and imimproved weapon systems hummed alive.

"PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek X roared as he took a step forward. His claws feet scrapped against the ground with the step.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE, DALEK X! THIS SHIP WILL IMPACT RTHE NORTH SEA IN LESS THAN A MINUTE!" Dalek Sec roared back. He could see Nightshade shifting back into human form to reach for her black sword that hung at her hip. "AND YOU ARE OUTNUMBERED!" Sec finished. His blue optic narrowed at Dalek X as Nightshade kept her place behind him.

"THAT IS ALL I NEED TO DESTROY YOU DALEK SEC! MY ARMY WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET AND ENSLAVE THE HUMANS!" Dalek X roared. He took another step closer to Dalek Sec and that was followed by Nightshade taking a step after him.

Dalek Sec remained roated to the spot as Dalek X got closer to him. His blue optic narrowed as he glared at Dalek X for a second before he said, "YOU MAY HAVE AN ARMY DALEK X! BUT I HAVE SOMETHING WHICH EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT!"

Dalek X took another small menacing step forward and Dalek Sec rollled towards him. The new Dalek and the Dalek that was upraded during the Time War studied each other. "AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?" Dalek X asked. He looked in the corner of his organic eye to see Nightshade shadowing him. He was surprised to see that she had decided to return to her human form when her dragon form was something that he had never seen.

Dalek Sec looked from Dalek X to Nightshade. She nodded her head as she took a stance behind Dalek X. Her l grip on Deathslicer got tighter as she waited for to provide Dalek Sec with cover. Dalek Sec returned his attention back to Dalek X. "I HAVE FRIENDS!" Dalek X replied when he returned to look at Dalek X.

"SUCH AN INFERIOR MOTIVE! A DALEK SHOULD NOT HAVE FRIENDS! THEY SHOULD ONLY HAVE DRONES AND ENIMIES!" Dalek X snarled. He took another step closer to Dalek Sec.

"NO!" Dalek Sec shouted. His response caused Dalek X to relook at him and to stop suddenly that Nightshade was no longer behind him. "NO! THE DALEKS ARE INFERIOR! LOOK AT WHAT THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN ABLE TO ACHIEVE WITH HIS FRIENDS! I HAVE SEEN THAT THE DALEK WAY IS WRONG! I NOW THAT WE HAVE BEEN WRONG FOR CENTURIES! BUT I AM NO LONGER GOING TO BE LIKE ANY OTHER DALEK! NO I WILL DEFEND ALL THE RACES WHO STAND UP TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Dalek Sec shouted at Dalek X.

Dalek X could only stare. Here was a Dalek who was not afraid of him and was defending a world filled with primatives who destroyed their world and themselves. "YOU ARE NO LONGER A DALEK! I CANNOT EVEN THINK THAT WE WERE SPLICED FROM THE SAME FLESH! MY OTHER BROTHERS ARE NOT AS PATHETIC AS YOU DALEK X! PREAPRE TO BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek X roared. He raised his arm that had a rocket launcher attached to it and took an aim at Dalek Sec.

A missile fired at Dalek Sec from Dalek X's arm but a well trained Death ray shot destroyed it in an orange explosion. Dalek X had to close the one organic eye from the explosion. Dalek Sec rolled backwards as he got in line to fire at Dalek X again. Nightshade rolled to the side and took cover behind Dalek X before plunging her sword in between two platings of his casing. Leaping off his back as he tried to swipe at her she landed beside Dalek Sec as Dalek X struggled to find his footing.

"NIGHTSHADE FALLBACK! I SHALL DEAL WITH DALEK X!" Dalek Sec shouted over at her.

Nightshade using her sword like a shield blocked laser fire that Dalek X was firing. "I'm not leaving you to stand against that thing on your own! I'm your friend and friends don't turn their back when someone needs help!" she said placing her free hand on Sec's domed head. "Now what do we say that we sent the captain down with his ship?" she asked smiling and reveling white teeth that were trapped between being human and her true form.

"I AGREE WITH YOU!" Dalek Sec rasped back. Rolling slightly in front of Nightshade he glared at Dalek X. "THE CAPTAIN ALWAYS GOES DOWN WITH HIS SHIP!" Sec snarled back at Dalek X.

"EXTERMINATE!" both Dalek Sec and Dalek X shouted. The two Daleks began firing at each other. Nightshade could only watch as the hatred between the two Dalek Supremes got stronger. A few times she had to duck as a blast from Dalek X came screaming towards her.

Sec had narrowed his optic as his battle computer worked over time. He needed to find a way to get Dalek X to stay in his ship as it crashed and then destroyed itself. Beside him Nightshade had brought out her pistol and was firing at Dalek X. The well aimed shots from Nightshade's pistol caused X's shield to flutter before going completely.

Dropping the pistol Nightshade raced towards Dalek X and as she did so she changed form. The one eyed tiger slashed its metal claws over Dalek X's head leaving four horrid scratches. Scratches that were so dead that the organic brain of Dalek X could be seen. The tiger landed on all four of its paws. It's back bent like a house cat as it eyed the Devil Dalek.

Dalek X slammed a fist into the ground where Nightshade had been only a second only to find that she had rolled away. He snarled when those sharp claws of hers ripped through his armour like it was some earth metal. He then snarled even louder when Dalek Sec began firing at him once again. The Leader of the Cult of Skaro did not even stop firing when Nightshade joined in. The machine guns that were attached to her shoulder blades blasted fired round after round of bullets at him.

"YOU WILL BOTH BE EXTERMINATED!" he snarled. His eye fell onto Nightshade who was still firing at him. Growling he ignored the bullets that rainied down on him and grabbed Nightshade by her head. The bony ears that stuck up at the top of her head stabbed into his palm but he did not register the pain that his brain was being informed of. No, he was too enraged about the whole thing. Slamming Nightshade into the ground until he was sure that she was nt going to be moving any time soon he returned his full attention to Dalek Sec. "NOW YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek X grunted.

Dalek Sec didn't know what happened next. One second, Dalek X was on the other side of the bridge that was suspended over the sun that powered the ship and the next he was right on top of him. Sharp claws dig deep into his casing. Those sharp claws sharp claws tore through his fleash. Screaming in pain, he tried to get away but Dalek X had pinned him to one location.

"YOU ARE WEAK! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU ARE NOT A PURE DALEK!" Dalek X snarled.

He was so close that Dalek Sec could feel the heat coming off of Dalek X's casing. The claws were whipped out of his casing and Dalek Sec huddled close to himself. His tentacles wrapping around each other as the pain was unbearable. It was a second later when the claws drove back into his already weakened casing. Warning signs flashed in front of his eye of the damage. With a single tug the domed head at thd top was separated from the rest of the casing.

Dalek Sec huddled closer into himself as Dalek X glared down at him. "HELLO DALEK SEC! BEEN A LONG TIME NO SEE BROTHER! LOOK HOW BIG YOU HAVE YOU HAVE GROWN SINCE I LAST SAW YOU IN THE LAB WE WERE BORN IN! IT IS A PITTY THAT AFYER ALL YOU HAVE DONE FOR THE DALEK EMPIRE THAT YOU WILL MEET YOUR END BY BECOMING A FREAK TO US!" Dalek X snarled as he reached in to pick up Dalek Sec.

Whimpering Dalek Sec wrapped his tentacles around anything they could wrap around. If he was removed from his casing he would surely die. His golden eye looked up at the gold of eye X.

"TO THINK WE WERE GROWN FROM THE SAME PEICE OF FLESH! LOOK AT HOW FAR YOU HAVE DROPPED BROTHER! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" X snarled. His claws just hung just over Sec's head. "I'LL DO THE BATCH A GREAT HONOUR IN LEAVING NO TRACE OF YOUR EXISTANCE!" X snarled. The tips of his claws tapping each other as he leaned in for the kill.

Dalek Sec closed his eye and waited for the killing that did not come. Opening his eye once again he noticed that X was being held back. Wrapped around him was a shadowy mass. Looking past his brother he saw Nightshade. She had his back. "Dalek X, that's not how you treat family!" she snarled. She then whipped the shadowy mass backwards and Dalek X was flung past her. He would have landed in the fires far below him if he did not hook his sharp claws around the edge of the catwalk.

Nightshade raced over to Dalek Sec. "The Doctor will be able to repair your casing! But we need to get out of here!" she told him as she placed a hand on a part of the casing that was not damaged.

"WHAT OF DALEK X? HE MUST BE STOPPED!"

Nightshade looked over her shoulder to see that Dalek X was trying to lift himself up. "The flames that he sparked will deal with him!" she responsed. She went over to the discarded domed head of the Dalek casing. The damage was done and it will take time to repair. Repairs that only the Doctor could do. He had a better knowledge of Dalek technology than she did.

Looking back at the TARDIS at where it was to see a swirling blue vortex sprang into life underneath it. The blue box dropped into it just as flames leapt up onto the catwalk. Dalek X screamed in pain as fire devoured his casing. :Moonray things are gettig hot in here!:

The blue vortex snapped shut after swallowing the TARDIS before one opened behind her. She looked back at Sec. She had seen damaged Daleks before, during and after the Time War, but seeing Dalek Sec like that it was like seeing a friend in a similar position. It was strange for her to think of a Dalek as a friend, but she and Dalek Sec had been through a lot already. "Sec can you move?" she asked him.

"NEGATIVE!" he responded. He did not expect to be shoved into the vortex and to find himself once again inside the Moonray.

Dalek X growled as he got back to his feet. He looked all over to find his brother of flesh and blood was gone along with the shapeshifter. "I WILL FIND YOU BROTHER AND YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek X snarled as a metal beam collapsed behind him.

Flames eat away at the catwalk that he was standing on. Metal groaned as it got weaker as flames eat at the metal. Dalek X did not know what had happened. One moment he was standing tall and proud, then the next moment he was falling into the flaming abyss of his ship.


	18. Chapter 18: The Fall of the Dalek Empire

**Well the countdown to the final chapters has begun. I'm stilk working out how to end the story so that everything is all tidy and neat, but there will still be a chance of me coming back over the story just to fix errors in writing and the plot.**

 **Anyway back to the chapter.**

Chapter 18: The Fall of the Dalek Empire

Kate Stewart watched the latest news report. The massive black Dalek flagship had just dropped into the North Sea after a huge explosion had destroyed the belly of the beast. Kate sighed a sign of relief when one by one the Dalek ships began to fall back. UNIT with the aid of SHIELD and Torchwood were taking back the skies. But they were still in trouble. The Star Bane even though it has been destroyed had struck the sun. Now with UNITS gratest minds thinking of how to solve this it was just a waiting a game. A game that they had to wait until the Doctor got the TARDIS back.

Slumping back in her seat as Nightshade and the black Dalek stormed into her office. The shapeshifter stood in front of her of her desk looking as if she had just been dragged through hell and then back out.

"There must be a reason why you have come to my office, Nightshade?" she asked looking up at the alien. She could tell that Nightshade was due to explode with what was happening all around the world.

"The Doctor had taken the TARDIS to the sun and solving the problem befor anything else can go wrong!" she explained before taking a seat in front of the table. Kate couldn't help but think that her adviser was there for an interview for a job in the way that she was dressed in black and white. "So what's the cover story for this?" Nightshade asked.

Kate looked at all the papers on her desk. What was the cover story? "The turth! We cannot cover this story, Nightshade! We'll tell the public that the Valiant was in the air in time to stop the invasion from getting any worse. And with the aid of the Avengers the Daleks were forced to retreat at tne sight of their flagship going down! Nightshade I am afraid that you are going to be named as the one to bring down the Dalek flagship!" Kate said.

Nightshade suddenly rose out of her seat. "Don't do that Kate! I prefer to keep to the shadows and that only a select few people know of my existance!" she snapped back. Dalek Sec remained silent behind her as he wacthed the two discus the cover story. "Kate if people knew that there was an alien defending their world there would be an uproar!" she continued her rant.

Kate sat back in her chair. "Didn't Captain America request that you join the Avengers? But why didn't you join?" Kate asked. She had recalled a couple months ago that Captain America had requested that Nightshade joined the Avengers after he had found that she was still alive. That was at the same time that they found out that Seth was still alive and was following his plan that he had worked on for seventy years.

"He did!" was all Nightshade said before dropping back into her chair. "So your going to name me and hope that no nutter is going to dig too much into my past to see that I am basically wearing a mask to allow me to walk down the street for my newspaper in the morning?" she asked.

Kate sighed. She knew that Nightshade would have reservations about the whole fact that she was going to name her as the news report for the aftermath of the Dalek invasion. But she felt it was time that she was named. How many times had the Doctor and her safe their planet and they didn't get any recognition for it?

"Kate juat say it was one of your agents that found a weak spot in the ship just like in one of the Star Wars film where they destroy the Star Destroyer thing!" Nightshade suggested.

Kate bit back a laugh. The look of confusion that was clear in Dalek Sec's body language was loud and clear that he had no idea what Nightshade was talking about. She looked back at Nightshade to see that she was watching her and waiting for her to say something. "Okay two things we must discuss about this Nightshade!" she started to say. She wacthed as Nightshade relaxed in her seat.

"The first point is when did you wacth a Star Wars film to know about the Death Star?" she asked.

"It was a slow night and there was nothing else to watch. That film had just premiered in the UK so we went to see it! Edward fell asleep half through the film and Julian couldn't stop watching that he went back with Benton the next day!" Nightshade explained with a bored voice.

Kate nodded her head. She would accept that answer but then it had been done when her father was still head of UNIT and she was a mere child who found everything so fascinating. "Now the second point is more of a deal than a point!" she said.

That was enough to get Nightshade's attention that she perked up in her seat. "And what is the deal that you are ready to make?" she asked.

Kate smiled. She had Nightshade's attention and she needed to keep it before she dissappeared once again. "I'll inform the public that an agent from UNIT found the weak spot of the flagship and destroyed it! I'll only do it if you agree to join the Avengers! You need help in taking down Seth and you know better than me that you need help!" she said glaring right at the shapeshifter.

Nightshade rubbed her face in defeat. "Kate you may not like me saying this but you are just like your dad! He can get me to see reason with just a few words! I will head to New York as doon as I can to speak with Rogers! Just so I can deal with the guest in Stirling" Nightshade replied knowing that she could not deter Kate from her plan.

Kate smiled as Nightshade rose from her seat. "Thank you Nightshade! I shall make a conference in a couple of hours as the clean up starts to take in all the Dalek ships that were brought down! And you better get ready to go to New York!"

Bowing her head Nightshade walked out of Kate's office in the Tower of London. Dalek Sec hovered after her. "ARE YOU GOING TO NEW YORK LIKE YOU TOLD THE HUMAN FEMALE?" he asked her as he followed ber towards the underground hanger of the UNIT base in London.

"I have to! Kate knows that I'm trying to much to bring in Seth and Leatherback!" she replied as they got deeper into the Tower of London.

"I WILL REMAIN AT YOUR SIDE! I AM MORE NEEDED HERE!" Dalek Sec said as he kept beside her.

The hanger that was under the Tower of London was huge. It spanned as far as the eye could see and held aircraft of different shapes and sizes from a Spitfire to a new helicopter. But the main ship in the hanger was the Moonray. One of the biggest jets in the hanger it hummed with power as it waited patiently for Nightshade to return.

"But wouldn't you want to go back to the Dalek Emperor? I mean you were ordered to remain with the Doctor until Dalek X is defeated!" she spoke over the roaring Moonray's engine.

Dalek Sec titled his eye stock down to the ground. What was he really going to do. If he turned his back on the Emperor he would be hunted down like a common aninal until he was exterminated. But he knew the Dalek way was wrong. "I AM NOT RETURNING TO THE EMEPEROR! I AM GOING TO REMAIN ON EARTH!" he responded to her.

"Well you can tell him that yourself! The Emperor has requested to see the Doctor, you and me!" Nightshade replied as she ran up the steps and into the Moonray's control deck.

Dalek Sec followed her towards the controls of the Moonray. "DID HE GIVE A REASON FOR THIS MEETING?" he asked.

Nightshade looked over her shoulder to look at him. "No he just demanded that we go to this meeting! I like how he appears in Earth's solar system when everything has been done!" she snarled as she gave the Moonray the coordinates of the Emperor's fleet.

"WHAT OF THE STAR BANE AND THE EARTH'S SUN?" Dalek Sec asked. He had heard from Nightshade's comm. that the Star Bane had fired but anything else he did not hear. No he had been too busy focusing on brining X's flagship down. Hacking the system had been easy and it took him no time to set the labs above to explode before even thinking about the engine room. He didn't go straight for the engines for he forcing the Daleks on the ship to try and put out the fires in their section of the ship before he closed the doors behind him. He also wanted to give Nightshade and himself enough time to escape and thanks to the Moonray they were away before the sun that powered the ship went supernova.

The Moonray shuddered as if it hated the idea of flying into the heart of another Dalek empire. A ramp jolted out of the ground from under the alien jet as it turned it in the right direction for takeoff. The blue glowing afterburners sparked to life as the Moonray was driven towards the launch pad. Counting down to a countdown that neither Dalek Sec nor Nightshade knew about the Moonray thundered down the runway that was under the City of London. Nightshade kept a grip on the control stick of the Moonray but that was not needed as the Moonray could fly itself thanks to the AI that was implanted into the jets mainframe.

Outside it was a nice day. The Dalek ships that remained on Earth where smocking wrecks that were getting cleaned up by both UNIT and Torchwood. Any Dalek that was found alive would be transported to the Dalek Emperors flagship where they would be taken to the Dalek Asylum planet. The only place in the universe where they belong. Children where once again playing in the streets and families spent more time together. Dogs barked as they caught the balls their beat friends had flung for them to catch.

London and the rest of the world had returned to normal life. People went back to work were left work to spent time with family after the end of the world.

The River Thames when it was not filled with debris from Dalek ships was filled with boats that were carrying people who would not stop celebrating that they were still alive. A sudden blue glow light up the usual murky water causing people to look into the water. Water exploded as something invisible blasted past people.

The Moonray kept invisible until it reached the outter layer of Earth's atmosphere. Hovering above the blue sphere was a thousand Dalek ships. They were well above the planet as not to be detected by its limited range radar. Off to the right was the sun. It looked larger but not to large that it was going to explode at any minute. Not far from the sun was a small blue box. The TARDIS was no doubt healing the effects done to the sun by by the Star Bane. It would take time to make the sun younger and last much longer.

"The Doctor by the looks of things is still trying to fix the sun! So we will have to deal with the all mighty Emperor!" she finally replied after focusing so much on getting the Moonray in the air without being seen by some onlooker in London.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM?" Dalek Sec asked. He kept close to her as if even in the Moonray she would protect him from the rage of the Emperor. "AND WILL YOU KEEP TO YOUR WORD WITH THE SCARY LADY?" he asked as the Moonray got closer to the largest ship in the fleet. The ship that carried the Dalek Emperor and the Dalek Parliament.

Nightshade bit back a laugh. "Scary lady!" she laughed, "But you are right! She can get pretty scary when she wants something done! That was the same with her father! And yes but once this is done I'll be heading back to Stirling! There's something there that I need to deal with anything else!" she replied.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME?" he asked looking at Nightshade like a lost puppy. He didn't what he was doing. He didn't know if he would carry out the Emperor's orders? Or l he would do what the Doctor and Nightshade do and stand up for those who couldn't defend for themselves. He studied Nightshade more as he thought of his future. He would have to be careful. He could be exterminated by the Emperor for betraying the Dalek race or he could be exterminated by Nightshade for betraying them. He would have to plan his next moves carefully which came easy to him thanks to his genetically modified brain. "HOW DOES ONE BECOME AN AVENGER?" he asked as the Moonray landed in the open hanger.

Nightshade pulled up so suddenly that the Moonray had to finish the landing. The shapeshifter glared at the black Dalek. His casing was badly damaged but at least he had his domed head fitted back on. It was a quick five minutes for the Moonray's repairs to work out as it reconnected his head back to his body. "Why do you ask that? Your a Dalek? You just came with us because you were ordered to be your Empire who didn't like the growing threat that Dalek X was becoming!" she roared at him. Her bones snapped and popped a few times as she threatened to change form in front of him.

"One does not become an Avenger because they want to! No, they need to do something that calls them a hero! Granted you did stop Dalek X but that was because of your orders! A hero puts their needs last and others first!" she finished before walking out of the Moonray.

Dalek Sec rolled after her. He could imagine himself working with others. He had seen the Doctor work with Humans, Cyborgs and other creatures through the years. Heck the Doctor had even worked with the Mechanoids. He looked at Nightshade and had to wonder what creatures she worked with. He knew that she worked with the zombie like Maiden known as Edward. Thinking of Edward he asked, "WHERE IS EDWARD? IT IS COMMON DALEK KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU TWO NEVER STRAY FAR FROM EACH OTHER?"

"Classified!" was all she walking past two Dalek drones. The bronze Daleks closed ranks around Nightshade while he was allowed to roam at his own pace. The Dalek drones told Nightshade what way to go and soon they were in the Emperor's throne room. A thousand Daleks in different coloured casing that had different roles in the empire watched only Nightshade. She was the main threat in their eye.

"WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?" the Dalek Supreme barked. The white cased Dalek looked down at the two of them. "AND WHERE IS THE STAR BANE?" he roared on seeing them empty handed.

Dalek Sec rolled back when Nightshade snorted. It was a bored sound and told him everything he needed to know. Nightshade was ready to kill every Dalek in the room if they did not listen to what she had to say.

"The Doctor is saving the sun from the effects of the Star Bane! And Dalek X's fleet is has shrunk!" she replied folding her arms across her chest. "And thanks for the help by the way on dealing with your problem!" she finished taking a step forward.

Dalek Supreme aimed his gun at her. "YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO YOUR BETTERS, BEAST?" he shouted. He kept hig gun trained at her but she acted as if there was no weapons around her.

She took another step forward and was so close to change form. Her eyes slowly shifted to red as either her true form or her one eyed tiger form came through the mask that she wore. "Betters? Beast?" she asked through clenched teeth. "You are not superior beings! Your just a disease that has spread all throughout the glaxay and time! No you should not be talking to anyone who is different to you! You want to be a superior race stop caring for yourselves and start helping those who need help!" she snapped back at him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH DALEK SUPREME! NIGHTSHADE IS A GUEST IN MY COURT ANE SHALL BE TREATED AS SUCH! AFTER ALL SHE HELPED IN TAKING DOW DALEK X- WHICH I AM HIGHLY GREAT FULL OF!" the Dalek Emperor finally shouted from his glass case that looked out at all the Daleks in his golden throne room. "DALEK X HAS BEEN DEFEATED THANKS TO DALEK SEC! I KNEW YOU WOULD NOT DISAPPOINT ME! YOU WILL BE REWARDED WITH A POST SIMILAR TO THAT YOU HAD DURING THE TIME WAR!" he boomed over to the black damaged Daled that stood next to Nightshade. "NOW ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS FULFILL YOUR LAST ORDER!" he orordered.

Dalek Sec rolled untill Nightshade was in front of him. "Typical! Daleks can't be trusted!" she snarled. Her bones in her spine cracked as she prepared to shift out of her weakest form and into one of her more stronger forms. "But oh well! Killing one Dalek was not enough!" she hissed as she took a battle stance.

"I AM ONLY FOLLOWING ORDERS!" he hissed. He titled his eye stock to the side to see past her and towards the Dalek Emperor. The Emperor watched in silence as he awaited Dalek Sec to exterminate Nightshade. "I AM NOT GOING TO EXTERMINATE NIGHTSHADE NOR THE DOCTOR!" he shouted at the Emperor.

"THEN PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek Supreme shouted as he prepared to shoot at Dalek X and Nightshade.

"No! Dalek Emperor return back to the heart if your empire and never return! You have been warned!" Nightshade shouted as Dalek Sec rolled in front of her like a shield.

The Dalek Emperor focused his attention on Nightshade. "OR WHAT NIGHTSHADE? YOU HAVE NO FLEET TO BACK YOU UP OR ARMY!" he shouted at her.

Nightshade only smiled back at him. He was glaring at her with his one golden eye. Suspicion was clear in that golden orb of his his. "I don't need any of that! All I need is a mad man in a blue box!" she said. The mention of the Doctor caused many Daleks to role away from her as if she would bring the Time Lord to them. "See I don't need massive amount of forces to take you out Dalek Emperor! But lets not act anticivil here! I suggest a truce!" she spoke again.

"DALEKS DO NOT MAKE TRUCES!" the Dalek Supreme roared. He rolled forwards and was ready to fire at Nightshade.

"LET THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION FINISH, DALEK SUPREME!" the Emperor ordered. His eye and his eye stock never left Nightshade in fear of her attacking him. "WHY SHOULD WE MAKE A TRUCE WITH YOU?" the Emperor asked her.

"Because Dalek X had allied himself with a god called Seth! Seth was able to transform all those Daleks into Dalek Super soldiers that obey only him. Dalek Caan was one of those Daleks and he escaped with Seth while me and Dalek Sec fought Dalek X for you! So you all owe the Doctor and me! Or I can find Dalek X's remains and set him off against you again?" she replied back. She kept her arms folded against her chest as she watched Dalek Emperor for a response.

Dalek Emperor finally spoke after a minute of silence. "WE SHALL HONOUR THIS TRUCE UNTIL THE ABOMINATION THAT IS KNOWN AS DALEK CAAN IS DESTROYED!"

Nightshade nodded her head, "Thank you for seeing reason, Your Majesty! Another part of the truce is that you nor any of your fleet can invade a planet! If I hear that has happened then I'll set the Doctor on you!" she finalised the roles of the truce.

Dalek Sec noticed that once again The Doctor was causing a lot of fear within the ranks of the Dalek Parliament and he wasn't even there. To think he was once terrified of him but now saw him as a friend. He hoped that whatever Nightshade was planning would show the other Daleks that he was right about their way being wrong and that they could be a force for good.

"WE ACCEPT YOUR TERMS AND WILL AID IN SEARCH FOR DALEK CAAN AND THE GOD THAT CALLS HIMSELF SETH!" the Emperor declared to the Parliament. The Parliament that agreed to safe their own skins from being exterminated by either the Emperor or Nightshade.

Nightshade bowed again before turning around to walk out of the flagship. "If that's all I must be going! I have a god to track down and no doubt a mountain of paperwork!" she shouted over her shoulder. She didn't wait for the Emperor to reply before stalking out of the throne room. The Daleks only relaxed when Nightshade left the room.

"DALEK SEC YOU ARE EXILED FROM THE DALEK EMPIRE AND WILL REMAIN SO UNTIL YOU MEET YOUR END EITHER ON THE BATTLEFIELD OR DYING AS THE WEAKLING THAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN!" the Dalek Emperor boomed down at the small badly damaged Dalek.

Saying nothing Dalek Sec followed Nightshade back to the Moonray. The silver and blue jets engines rumbled on seeing them approach. It was not long tha the Moonray was dropping down to the earth and the Dalek fleet was blasting into deep space not knowing of their passenger. The Shadow Man would keep an eye on the Daleks for Nightshade while they worked together a bit longer.

The sun that had gotten dangerously big and looked ready to explode shrunk back into a smaller and younger state. With the sun and Earth safe the Doctor and Jack returned to Earth. There was going to be a huge clean up operation to tidy up all the Dalek ships and the Doctor pitted whoever had to write the paperwork for the operation.

ooooo00000oooo000

A red optic lit up as pain smashed through his systems. He was going to get his revenge. He would get his revenge on Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan. He would get his revenge on Nightshade and the Doctor. No one will be safe until he had killed all of his enemies.


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome to UNIT Dalek Sec

**Well here it is. The last chapter. I was thinkingbof expanding it but I just can't think of anything. I might come back to it later on if i think I can add anything else to it. Well enough of me talking here is the last chapter.**

Chapter 19: Welcome to UNIT Dalek Sec

Outside of London was a huge mansion. It had been built during the Victorian era and later bought by UNIT when they were first formed after second world war. The mansion was large enough to house a great many of UNIT soliders and agents. It was also the second largest labs that UNIT had after the labs that were in the base under the Tower of London and the lab facilities in the Stirling UNIT base. The mansion well out of the city and surrounded by woodlands that allowed the Moonray and the TARDIS to land without attracting unwanted attention.

It was also far away that to take use of the sunny day the celebration could happen outside. Tents and stalls had been set up to cover the celebrating men and women. The sun had been saved and so had the earth. They were also celebrating because they had a new member joining UNIT. Many of them where still unsure of Dalek Sec becoming a member of UNIT but words from Kate, Nightshade and the Doctor had settled many of their concerns but they were still warry of the black Dalek.

Dalek Sec stayed close to either the Doctor or Nightshade. His repaired casing had been waxed by Osgood, a good way to calm the human down, glinted in the bright afternoon sun. He bore no badge that told that he was of UNIT yet, but that would be presented at the end of the day by Kate once he had spoken to everyone.

He turned his domed head over to the side and spotted Nightshade off to the side. A phone in her hand and pressed against her ear. She had a comm. system so why was she using a phone? He was about to go over to her and eavesdrop on what she was she was saying but was stopped when a women stepped in front him.

Studying her he noticed that she wore jeans and brown heeled boots. She wore a shirt that was tucked into her jeans under a jacket that only covered her torso and shoulders. Her brown hair went to her shoulders and she had a bright smile on her face. A smile that was hiding her mistrust for him. "Sarah Jane-Smith!" she said keeping up her smile and showing him a card of who she was.

"CORRECT! DALEK DATABASE INDICATES THAT YOH ARE A LONG LASTING COMPANION OF THE DOCTOR!" he said. He was glad that he had downloaded the massive database regarding the Doctor and his allies. "YOU WISH TO SPEAK WITH ME?" he asked her. They started to walk and hover around the celebrating men and women.

"I do! I have a few questions that I hope you wont mind asking!" she began. She picked up a glass of champagne from a young man carrying a tray of them. He smiled at her before moving on. He kept moving about, but his eyes did drift back towards Dalek Sec.

"I DO NOT MIND IN TAKING PART IN THIS INTERROGATION!" he replied to her. That response caused Sarah Jane to drop her smile and stop walking. "IT IS INTERROGATIONS THAT YOU CONDUCT? IS IT NOT?" he asked. He still felt awkward around humans. He didn't know what to say and when to say must things. When he got it right he was praised, mainly by the Doctor. But then there was many times that he and the person he was talking to fell into an awkward silence. Much like the silence that plagued between him and Sarah-Jane Smith.

"I'm a journalist! Not an interrogater! I think Nightshade might fall into that category!" Sarah-Jane replied with a smile. "What I do is I ask questions about an event or someone and write an article about it in the newspapers! I mainly work with Martha Jones in writing cover stories for UNIT or writing about strange things that are too small for the Doctor, Nightshade and UNIT and Torchwood to take notice of!" she finished explaining to him.

"I UNDERSTAND YOUR FUNCTION!" he responded. He noticed her flinch for a second before he spoke again, "SHALL WE TAKE THIS TALK TO A MORE PRIVATE LOCATION?" he asked her.

Sarah-Jane shock her head at him and once again he felt out of place. "I UNDERSTAND!" he replied. He could see Nightshade still on the phone by the side of the mansion. Not far from him on the other side of the ground was the Doctor babysitting Captain Jack Harkness. He understood that she would want to remain in a place where they both could keep an eye on him.

"What made you decide to work with them?" he heard Sarah-Jane ask him. He had been staring at Jack who was causing a bunch of girls to giggle. The Doctor was trying and failing to drag him away from them but the immortal was not having any of it.

Returning his attention back to the former companion of the Doctor he focused his blue optic on her again and saw that emotion on her face once again. He knew that emotion to well. It was Fear and mistrust. Every member of UNIT shared the same emotion as Sarah-Jane Smith. He could not blame them. He himself had butchered millions of lives either by his own weapons or by his orders. He had led the Carny Wharf attack that was against the Daleks and the Cybermen and the humans of Torchwood. He had killed hundreds in that attack. Many of them had been Cybermen but there were humans and Daleks who died in that attack.

"I WAS ORDERED TO BY THE DALEK EMPEROR BUT HE DID NOT KNOW THAT I HAD OTHER PLANS! HE DID NOT KNOW THAT I WAS PLANNING TO RUN AWAY AND GO INTO EXILE OF MY OWN ACCORD AS I EITHER WENT WITH THE DOCTOR, OR NIGHTSHADE OR IF NOT WOUNDER AROUND UNTIL I COULD FIND SOMETHING TO DO WITH WHAT RESTS OF MY EXISTANCE!" he responded.

He watched in utter fascination as Sarah-Jane scribbled everything that he had said. Was this going to go into a newspaper and he would be known to the world?

"Did you have any regrets when you were with the Doctor?" she asked as she stopped her scribblings. She looked back at him but the fear had been replaced with curiosity. An emotion that he was feeling as well as he wacthed her take notes.

Did he face any regrets. Yes, he did. He faced regrets with everything that made him who he had been and who he was. He was a Dalek. He may have been a Dalek in exile but he was still a Dalek. Their ways had been wrong since the word go. Only a few had retained their Kaled minds and fought to get them back to the way they had once been but they had been silenced before the Doctor could hear about them.

"YES!"

"Can you explain more?"

"EVERYTHING THAT MAKES A DALEK A DALEK!" he responded. He looked past Sarah-Jane to see that Nightshade was off the phone and was watching them. "I WANT REDEMPTION AND I AM GOING TO GO TO NEW YORK WITH NIGHTSHADE TO JOIN THE TEAM OF HEROES STATIONED THERE!" he responded. All at the same time everyone at the UNIT party dropped their conversations and looked over at the reporter and the Dalek. Even Jack who was stuffing his face with cakes had stopped to see what was going on. Sarah-Jane had stopped dead as she broke her pen. A Dalek joining the Avengers.

Sarah-Jane was lost for words. A Dalek wanted to help defend earth! What next a Cyberman taking an oath to heal without upgrading the whole planets population?

"I KNOW IT WILL BE HARD BUT I WILL DO ALL I CAN TO PROTECT YOUR RACE AND PLANET! IT IS NOT ENOUGH FOR THE CRIMES THAT ME AND MY RACE HAS COMMITTED! BUT IT IS A START!" he explained to her. Without another word he glided back towards the mansion where he was going to wait for the ceremony. He just wanted to get away from all the humans that were staring at him.

Sarah-Jane watched him glide away. Never in her life did she think she would feel sorry for a Dalek, but Dalek Sec was different from any Dalek that she had meet. Her son, Luke would not believe her if she said that a Dalek had helped the Doctor fight a Dalek fleet. No he would claim that it was a long running plan to help the Daleks conquer earth. She could agree with him. She had seen the Daleks many times when she was travelling with the Doctor and then that one time when they stole the Earth to be a part of their plan.

"What did he tell you?" Nightshade asked. The shapeshifter had snuck up on her as she thought on what Dalek Sec's motives were that she had jumped out of fright.

Looking at Nightshade she wondered what she and the Doctor were planning, but she knew she would not get a straight answer from either. Handing over her notebook over to Nightshade she left. She was there to enjoy herself and catch up with the Doctor not do Nightshade's work for her.

Nightshade read the notebook before nodding her head towards the Doctor. The Doctor returned the gesture before following Dalek Sec into the mansion. She was going to follow him in but was stopped by a solider. He was a young man who had not even left his second decade. How he got into UNIT, Nightshade didn't know. She didn't know how humans got jobs and why a piece of paper was so important to landing them a job. But in all the years that she had been on earth she had found out that humans love their paperwork. Paperwork helped to keep their world moving.

Finishing her conversation with the young man she went on to find Kate. It was time to get the ceremony done and dusted. They had all spent time in the sun and had a laugh but there was still a reason why they had dropped everything. They still needed to welcome Dalek Sec to UNIT. It was a traditional thing that they done. The new member of UNIT will swear to protect not only their country but also their world. It was also the best way for the heads of UNIT to see who was new and what team to put them in. It was also a good way for them to put into the payroll. When it came to her and the Doctor it caused many headaches in the office. People had to make stuff up for them. Their paperwork that was sent to Wages and Pension department in government told the cover story for the pair of them and that was all that was needed for that side of things. UNIT needed more information on them. They needed to know more about the Time Lords and Dragonoids other than they were all gone. They needed to know every little detail, including holidays and if they had any believes. If Nightshade hated doing paperwork for UNIT now she despised it when she first joined.

Finding Kate had been easy for Nightshade. She was with both Osgood and Bonnie. The three of them were laughing much like how Kate used to laugh when it was her father who ran UNIT. "Kate!" she shouted as she approached the three of them. Glad that she had their attention she continued, "We're ready!"

"Did Dalek Sec pass your test?" Bonnie asked arching an eyebrow at her. All she got as a response was a nod before the shapeshifter left the two humans and Zygon.

oooo00000ooooo000

The Doctor found Dalek Sec staring up at all the pictures of the Brigadier and Kate. "FAMILY MEANS A LOT TO THE HUMANS? DOES IT NOT?" Dalek Sec asked when he came to a stopled behind him. "WHY? WHY IS FAMILY SO IMPORTANT? WHY HAVE I NEVER HAD THE SAME EXPERIENCE IN THE HATCHERY AS YOU HAD WITH YOUR FAMILY DOCTOR?" Sec asked roating his repaired domed head around to face him. "EXPLAIN WHY MY OWN BROTHER HATES ME?" he demanded. "EXPLAIN WHY NIGHTSHADE DEFENDS EDWARD AND JULIAN WHEN THEY ARE NOT EVEN OF THE SAME SPECIES? EXPLAIN THAT TO ME DOCTOR!" he demanded once again.

The Doctor sighed deeply. How could he explain families to a creature that had no experience what so ever of the idea of family. "Family is what makes the human race so great. It drives them to look after each other and they need family. There social creatures that need to keep company with others!" he started to explain to Dalek Sec. "Nightshade and Edward have a longer history than anyone else I know! All I know is that those two always hated each other. How they meet and what happened to make them so close is a question you will have to ask either Nightshade or Edward!" he explained to Dalek Sec.

He looked at the picture that Dalek Sec was staring at. The Brigadier lifting a five year old Kate in his arms. Kate wore the biggest smile that day. A day where he got to be a father to his daughter after her mother died. UNIT had been left in the capable hands of Nightshade for the week until the Brigadier came back from his holiday up north.

"I WANT A FAMILY!" Dalek Sec rasped as the doors opened with Nightshade once again on her phone followed by Kate. "WHERE IS NIGHTSHADE GOING?" he asked. His eye stock following Nightshade as she went into one of the conference rooms that the mansion held.

"Nightshade will be leaving in ten minutes! She needs to go up to Stirling for a brief amount of time before she can go to New York!" Kate said as she, Osgood and Bonnie walked up to the Doctor and Dalek Sec. "Ah, I remember this photo being taken! Dad was able to be a father rather than the Brigadier!" she said with a smile.

Kate came back to the present with the shack of her head. "Right I think its time to get this started as everyone has gathered outside in the sun and Nightshade has scampered into the darkest conference room!" she said with a smile before turning to walk out of the mansion as staff continued to work away.

Dalek Sec followed after her. He was going through a lot of strange emotions. He felt nervous but he felt so excited that he was being given a purpose once again. He hoped that he could set up his lab again. His lab had always been a safe place for him to go when Dalek X was around. His brother gave him no peace when they were nothing more than drones. That had been so long ago. That had been before he had become the head tactician in the war against the Mechanoids and Dalek X became The General Inquisitor and waa feared by both Dalek and human.

He stopped suddenly when the Doctor held out his hand to stop him from moving forward. "Let Kate do her speech!" he told Dalek Sec.

Kate stood as tall as she could as she held a microphone up to her mouth so that people right in back could hear her. "I hope everyone has had a good couple of hours in the sun but lets get down to business of this meeting!" she spoke as loudly and clearly as possible.

She awaited for the mumbling in the crowd to quiten down. "You have already no doubt heard and have been a part of the Dalek invasion of our planet! Well I can tell you that that invasion was led by Dalek X. Dalek X was a Dalek who did not agree with the Emperor and had decided to overthrow his empire by finding the Star Bane. According to the Doctor and Dalek Sec, the Star Bane before it was destroyed with the laser powered by Torchwood was a weapon that was designed by both the Time Lords and Dragonoids to be a weapon that would stop wars. It had then been dismantled because it was too dangerous as deemed by its creators. Dalek X would have found it if the Daleks and the Doctor hadn't decided to work together. The peices of the Star Bane were found and would have been destroyed if Seth had not joined Dalek X. Now we would have lost the earth if it was not for Dalek Sec. A Dalek who is unlike any others. He fights for everything that goes against the Dalek Empire and now wishes to join UNIT! I hope that whatever team he is placed in will treat him with open arms like how the Doctor and Nightshade were treated when they joined!" she said not stopping.

She looked behind her to where Dalek Sec hovered beside the Doctor. "Now if all of you would join me in welcoming Dalek Sec to UNIT!" she said clapping her hands as Sec rolled forwards. The men and women in the garden of the UNIT mansion all clapped their hands. It was good to have a Dalek on their side making Dalek and Cybermen invasions much more manageable than before.

She smiled at Dalek Sec before saying, "Welcome to UNIT, Dalek Sec!"

"THANK YOU KATE STEWART! I AM READY TO HELP DEFEND YOUR WORLD FROM INVADERS INCLUDING HOME GROWN THREATS!" he reported to her. He was thankfully that she nodded her head before walking off. Bonnie and Osgood following behind her.

The members of UNIT all patted his domed head before they made their way into the mansion for something to eat. There was no doubt that after this the Doctor would disappear and Nightshade was already heading up to Stirling so she could get things sorted up there. Whatever was happening the Dragonoid was keeping it well hidden and away from prying eyes. He didn't mind not being around them any more, so long as he felt that he belonged and he did belong with UNIT.

He had found his place in the universe. He had found a new family. It may not have been made out of the same flesh and blood, but it was still family. It was his family.


End file.
